


Mr. & Mr. Lambert

by flamyshine



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Action, Established Relationship, Happily pervy Tommy, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Mr. & Mrs. Smith AU, Romance, Secret Identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamyshine/pseuds/flamyshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Tommy get happily married, but they both have a secret life that their loved one doesn’t know about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Happily married

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : use of weaponry, hopefully non-graphic violence, and foul language  
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the characters and this is a work of fiction.  
>  **Author’s note** : Inspired by the film ‘Mr. & Mrs. Smith’, but the story barely follows its plot. I just borrowed its basic setting.

  
Adam jumped out of the helicopter before it even touched the ground. There was not a second to waste. He wasn’t going to be late to his own wedding. Grateful for his long legs, he started to sprint.

“See you later, A!” Sutan shouted as he landed the helicopter. “I’ll be ready with my makeup kit when you need me!”

“Okay! Thanks!” Adam waved as he thought about all the things that needed to be done. First, a shower was in order. He couldn’t walk into the wedding hall with all the dirt, sweat, and blood clinging to his skin. As far as his fiancé was concerned, he had been singing at a wealthy man’s birthday party in the Upper East Side.

After a quick shower, he had to get his hair and makeup done. He had also noticed that his nail polish had gotten chipped off on a few fingers while he had been washing away the dead guy’s blood. Then he had to make sure that Tommy wasn’t having cold feet. Okay, that was just an excuse to see his beautiful fiancé before the ceremony. Tommy might look angelic, but he was a badass who had once stopped a rat by stepping on its tail. He had been screaming on the couch with his eyes closed, so he wasn’t sure what had happened next. But Tommy had taken care of the rat on his own and Adam had showed him his gratitude for three straight hours.

The thought of Tommy made him run faster. In case Tommy was having second thoughts, he wanted to be around to block the exits. He had no intention of being left at the altar. Tommy was the one who had proposed, wearing nothing but a glittery thong and a grin, so he’d have to stick around. But even if Tommy somehow got away, he wouldn’t be too worried. He was an expert at tracking down people. If Tommy was staying on Earth, he would find him and tie him to his bed.

‘Thank God he likes bondage!’ Adam let out a sigh of relief and ran inside the building. Perhaps he could squeeze in a quick handjob during the shower.

 

Tommy was standing in front of the mirror, trying to cover the bruises on his throat. His mission earlier in the morning hadn’t gone too well. For a split second, he had considered himself dead. But the fucker had lowered his gun and had grabbed him by the throat. He had thought that the guy was going to suffocate him, but he had kissed him instead. And, when a tongue that wasn’t Adam’s had barged into his mouth, he had snapped. He had literally snapped; the guy’s neck hadn’t stood a chance.

‘That stupid fucker… He wasn’t even a good kisser!’

Tommy cocked his head at the sound of a helicopter as he put more foundation on his neck. It was probably one of Adam’s wealthy fans. Most of the guests today were Adam’s fans and he couldn’t blame them. He himself had been taken captive by Adam’s beautiful voice. That was how he had met the man of his life. After a difficult mission, he hadn’t wanted to stay alone at home. So he had gone out for a drink at a new bar and had heard Adam sing. Again, he had _literally_ fought off rivals in the back alley to have the privilege of taking Adam home.

Tommy smiled at the memories of that amazing night. He had thought that Adam’s singing did things to him, but they had been nothing compared to what his moans did to him. So he had ended up asking for more every time they had tried to get some sleep. He hadn’t been a gentleman, but Adam had indulged him with smiles and caresses that, Tommy was sure, were going to kill him someday.

_Knock-knock._

Tommy almost jumped out of his skin. “Who is it?” He grabbed his pencil eyeliner just in case.

“It’s me and Ash. Open up.”

Tommy opened the door and greeted Brian and Ashley. They worked for his guitar shop and were also good friends of his.

“Wow, look at you! Adam’s a lucky man!” Ashley gave him a bright smile and kissed him on the cheek.

“Nah, I’m the lucky one,” was what Tommy wanted to say, but it got muffled against Brian’s chest. “Congrats, man! So happy for you.”

“Thanks.” Tommy brushed some makeup off Brian’s jacket and chewed his lower lip. “Have you guys seen Adam yet? I hope he’s not getting cold feet.”

“Actually, yeah,” Brian answered. “I was in the men’s room and saw him jump out the window. Can’t blame him, man. They say marriage is the graveyard of life.”

He grinned and got a punch on the shoulder. “Oww! I’ll never get how a tiny guy like you can pack a punch!”

‘And let’s hope we get to keep it that way,’ Tommy thought as he left to jam the handle of the window in the men’s room. If Adam was having cold feet, he’d just have to wear warmer socks.

 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to…”

Adam couldn’t care less what the rabbi was saying. He was technically Jewish, but it was really his mother’s religion. He was sure that healthy words of wisdom were flowing from his left ear to his right one, but he was more focused on his visual senses. Tommy looked absolutely stunning today. Well, Tommy looked stunning every day, but he couldn’t get over how beautiful he was, standing in front of him with his hands in his.

‘I love you,’ he mouthed as his heart pounded in his chest.

‘I love you too,’ Tommy mouthed back, feeling ridiculously happy. When he had decided to follow his dad’s footsteps, he had been warned that it would be nearly impossible to form any kind of a relationship. But thanks to Adam’s patience and understanding, here he was, enjoying this amazing day.

Adam let go of one of Tommy’s hands. There was a tear to wipe off the gorgeous face. Tommy looked overwhelmed with joy and it made him teary as well. He had constantly dreamt of finding the love of his life, but he hadn’t held out much hope. Then one night, while he was enjoying his cover job and favorite hobby, a guy had asked him out and had changed his life.

‘Stop thinking about my ass,’ Tommy mouthed with a wink, embarrassed that he had shed a tear.

‘How did you know?’ Adam gaped as dramatically as he could, getting a giggle out of Tommy.

“And, may the grooms learn patience that they are yet to have.”

The rabbi’s words finally registered in Adam’s brain and he gave him a sheepish smile. “Sorry.”

Tommy laughed and threw his arms around Adam’s neck. He didn’t think that it was time to kiss the groom yet, but whatever. It was _his_ wedding and he wanted to kiss his husband. Besides, he didn’t want to lie when the rabbi asked him if he swore to be truthful to his husband. That was a promise that he wouldn’t be able to keep. Thankfully, Adam didn’t seem to mind him messing up the order of the ceremony, so he dived into Adam’s mouth like a delirious fanboy. 

As the rabbi sighed and the crowd erupted into applause, Adam vowed that he would keep Tommy safe and happy. He would savor every single day with him and love him with every fiber of his being. After all, he had made his mother's rabbi sigh. The least that he could do was to show his appreciation for the new chapter of his life.

 


	2. Just another day at the Lamberts’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Tommy maintain a happy marriage, trying their best to make time for each other and to keep their respective secrets hidden. It’s not easy, but they manage for now.

  
_Six months later…_

Tommy hid in the shadows and scanned the parameter. He didn’t need his binoculars or heat scanner to figure out how much competition he had. The building was crawling with people in black and all the major players had showed up for the same target. Cursing under his breath, he realized that he had to be at his absolute best tonight.

Quickly and quietly, Tommy used the glass cutter to give himself a point of entry. As soon as he was in, he checked the room for signs of danger and leapt forward. He was glad that he was skilled in Parkour. It was the most effective and quickest way to reach your destination.

After finding his way to the top floor, he slipped into the main room. Across the laser trap laid the target of his life. Finally! The One True Guitar in all its glory! How long had he waited to get his hands on that treasure? He stood there admiring it when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. It was Jimmy Hendrix doing a cartwheel. Oh, no. That wouldn’t do. No matter how much respect he had for the guy, the Guitar belonged to him.

So he went through the complex trap, using every acrobatic move in stock. He narrowly beat Hendrix to the glass case and reached out, heart thundering in his chest. He could already imagine all the amazing songs that he could play and write. But the alarm went off when he touched the neck of the Guitar.

‘Shit!’ Tommy looked around for an exit, but nobody else seemed to care about finding a way out. The alarm got louder and louder before he got sucked back into consciousness. He hadn’t triggered the security alarm. It was Adam’s fucking alarm clock.

“Fuck!” Tommy moaned at the loss. “Fuck the fuckety fuck!”

“Mm, such promising words, baby.” Adam kissed the back of Tommy’s neck. When Tommy was in one of these moods, the best way to soothe him was to kiss him a lot.

Tommy whined and turned around for a kiss on the lips. He needed some serious consolation and Adam was perfect for the job. Besides, this was all Adam’s fault. It was _his_ alarm clock that had fucked up everything.

“What kind of a singer wakes up at eight in the morning?” Tommy grumbled after Adam had kissed most of the annoyance out of him.

‘The kind that has to stay fit to save his life,’ Adam thought and kissed Tommy again. If he woke him up enough, he might get away with dragging him out to the park.

“I know what you’re doing,” Tommy groaned as he pushed Adam away. He hated running. He ran enough already, thanks to his job.

“But it’s always more fun to run with you!” Adam tried to kiss his husband again.

“I’m your kitty, Adam, not your puppy. And, you just like to see me suffer!” Tommy snatched Adam’s pillow and nearly smothered himself.

“I can’t help it! You’re cute when you whine and hang on to me.” Adam caressed the bit of skin that showed between Tommy’s shirt and sleep pants. “You know, I could always give you a piggyback ride on the way home.”

“Adam, how many times do I need to tell you I don’t like piggyback rides?”

“But you do like those rides! Remember last month when your boner poked me in the back?”

“I wasn’t hard because of the ride! You promised me filthy things in the shower!”

“Oh, is that what it takes? Filthy promises?” Adam’s fingers crawled inside Tommy’s sleep pants.

“Usually yes. But today, I could really use more sleep.” Tommy yawned as he pulled out Adam’s hand. He would’ve reluctantly given in if his legs hadn’t been so sore. Last night’s mission had been a success, but he had never broken so many bones in one night. It didn’t help that he had only made it back home right before dawn.

“We’ve only been married for six months and love has already jumped out the window,” Adam pouted as he got out of bed.

“No worries. I’ll drag it back in once I’m fully alive.” Tommy closed his eyes.

“You promise me the sweetest things, Tommy Joe.” Adam let Tommy hug his pillow and changed clothes. The fact that Tommy had his eyes closed while he was changing meant that he was seriously sleep-deprived. Tommy usually liked to stare, blinking as little as possible.

“Just don’t let anyone grope you in the park,” Tommy reminded him.

“It’s not my fault that cats are into me. You know I have a way with pussycats.” Adam chuckled.

“Fuck off. That sounds worse than ‘kitty’,” Tommy said lightly as he went back to sleep. He loved the sound of Adam’s laughter and how his pillow smelled just like him.

 

When Adam came back home, Tommy was still fast asleep. He wanted to invite Tommy into the shower but resisted the urge. He didn’t want to be one of those husbands who woke up their spouses because they were too damn horny. He had vowed to put Tommy’s needs first and that was what he was going to do. So he contented himself with a kiss on Tommy’s forehead and marched into the bathroom alone.

Even his singing in the shower had been lost on Tommy and Adam had to check if he was still breathing. He sometimes had silly nightmares about Tommy vanishing in thin air because his time on Earth had run out. Tommy was the loveliest person that he had ever met. Even after six months of marriage, he couldn’t believe that Tommy had chosen to spend the rest of his life with him.

“Love you so much, Tommy Joe. If you ever want to go back to your planet, you’ll have to take me with you,” Adam whispered as he kissed his snoring husband on the head.

Giving up on welcoming Tommy back to the world anytime soon, Adam went down the secret basement and made himself useful. He always started his arsenal checkup with a kiss to their wedding picture hanging on the wall. He was dead gone on his husband and he never wanted to change.

Whenever he felt the hands of violence pull him into the dark, he pictured Tommy’s face. Ever since he had met Tommy, it had been much easier to handle his job. He fought along with his vigilante comrades, thinking about keeping the streets safer for people like Tommy. And, when he had to wash blood off his hands, he told himself that it was better to see it on his than on Tommy’s.

Actually, his cover job had gone better with Tommy’s appearance as well. He sang his heart out to him and got utterly flattered whenever Tommy praised him. These days, he even felt inspired enough to write some lyrics. His husband was his muse and he bet that nobody had a prettier muse than his.

“Adam?”

He heard Tommy’s voice when he was cleaning his favorite gun. He had set the baby monitor to pick up sounds from bugs that he had planted in the house.

“Adam? Are you around?”

Adam wrapped things up and rushed upstairs, pretending that he had just come in from the backyard. “I’m here, baby!”

“Oh, there you are.” Tommy turned around in front of the kitchen. “I was starting to think I’d have to make my own breakfast.”

“Haha, I could make you breakfast once I’ve had my own.” Adam gave Tommy a dirty smile.

“Oh, yeah?” Tommy's eyebrows went up.

“Yes. I’m going to eat you up in the kitchen, just the way you like it.”

“Well, while you do that, I’m going to have some milk.” Tommy turned around without paying much attention, knowing that it would get his husband even hotter. With any luck, he would end up naked on the kitchen table with peanut butter on his dick and a cucumber in his ass.

 

“Good morning, guys!” Tommy walked into the guitar shop with a happy smile.

“Morning? It’s past noon, you lazy ass.” Brian rolled his eyes, pretending that he didn’t see the huge hickey on his boss’ throat.

“It is? And, here I thought time stopped when I was with Adam.” Tommy grinned and gave Ashley a hug.

Brian sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Nobody warned me about this. I think I liked my job better when you were single.”

Ashley laughed with Tommy before asking him, “We’re going to order in from Subway. Can we get you anything?”

“No thanks, I just ate. But enjoy your lunch.”

Tommy headed upstairs, confident that the shop was in good hands. Even though it was a cover job, he adored his little guitar shop. As usual, he locked the door and pulled down the blinds before firing up his computer. He had expected to see his beautiful wallpaper, but what greeted him instead was Isaac’s not-so-beautiful face.

“Hey, TJ. I’ve been waiting for you. What’s with the pout?”

“You’re standing between me and my naked husband.”

Isaac made a strangled noise. “You have no idea how grateful I am that he covered his junk. Getting into your computer is the most traumatic part of my job!”

“That was actually _my_ idea. Only I get to see his junk.”

“Wow, who knew your brain worked? I thought _I_ was your brain!”

“Another word and I’m turning off the computer.”

“Then you won’t get to see your wallpaper.”

“I have pictures, duh.”

Isaac laughed. There was never a dull day at the office with Tommy. “Okay, Bubbles, first things first. The mayor passes on his gratitude for a job well done last night.”

“Great! So what does he have for me today?” Tommy liked to skip the part where he got compliments. It made him feel awkward and he knew when he had done a good job; he didn’t need a reminder.

“Today the great city of New York needs you to intercept a truck full of salt.”

“Really? We’re saving our citizens from too much salt? That actually sounds like something out of the Powerpuff Girls.”

“Eh, not exactly. The truck belongs to a cannibal who preserves his _meat_ in salt. And, sometimes he donates the _leftovers_ to a homeless shelter in Brooklyn and gets new _food material_ on his way back.”

“Oh, I didn’t see that one coming. Do I have to make him talk?”

“Nah, Buttercup will do the grilling. All you need to do is get the truck.”

“Why can’t she do both?”

“Because it’s her wedding anniversary. Her husband has a reservation at a restaurant at 6:30 and the truck is scheduled to pass our spot around 7:20.”

“She’s _married_?” Tommy’s jaw dropped. “Who puts up with all her grumpiness?”

“Well, even _you_ got married, so I don’t see why she couldn’t.”

“But I’m adorable! Adam always tells me so.”

“And I always tell you he needs a serious brain surgery.”

“True love is blind, man. Now send me the details while I get some target practice.”

“Okay. Make sure he doesn’t eat any part of you. Gosh, that’s disgusting.”

“Are you saying I’m pretty enough to arouse his appetite?” Tommy batted his eyelashes as he pulled out a BB gun from the drawer.

“And you wonder how Buttercup got married.”

“Can’t hear you! Bad connection! Bye!” Tommy turned off the monitor and faced the wall where his target practice was set up. He might not need a gun for his new mission, but he had to be prepared.

_Bang! Bang!_

He fired two shots into Bradley Bell’s eyes. Bradley was the owner of the bar where Adam sang and, more importantly, one of Adam’s ex-boyfriends whom he was still friends with. He was a spoiled rich kid who had been born in the Bell family that produced thousands of bells each year. Or that was what Tommy told himself. Adam had told him about the Bells, but he hadn’t had any intention of using his brain cells to store information on that useless piece of twink. Adam didn’t know any better, but he could tell that Adam wasn’t just a friend to him. If he were to die, Bradley wouldn’t even wait until his funeral to jump his husband’s bones. 

_Bang!_

When Bradley’s face came around again, he gave him a bullet to the head. Then he went through Adam’s other ex-boyfriends and his creepiest fans. One thing was for sure (apart from his tremendous shooting skills): if he didn’t want to lose Adam, he would have to stay alive.

 

Adam was swinging from the chandelier in the living room, singing Sia’s ‘Chandelier’ of course, when he heard Tommy’s motorcycle pull in the driveway. He remembered how Tommy had been reluctant to spend so much money on the house, let alone invest in a chandelier. Getting a place in the Upper West Side had been pricey enough. But he had managed to convince his then fiancé that a true diva couldn’t sing without a chandelier and Tommy had let out a beautiful sigh.

He had also lied that his family was wealthy when in reality, he was only rich thanks to generous donations from people with deep pockets in the upscale neighborhoods of the city. Those people knew that the police could be bought off and couldn’t be trusted. But Monte’s vigilante organization got the job done and kept its mouth shut. They dealt with all kinds of bad people who stayed under the radar or had escaped the system.

“Hey, honey, I’m home, and starving!” Tommy dropped his keys in one of Adam’s ‘good spirit’ bowls near the door.

“Hey, dinner’s ready. Good day at the office?” Adam swung one last time and landed smoothly.

“You could say that,” Tommy answered as he untied his boots. He counted it as a victory that he hadn’t gotten eaten by the cannibal even though he had snapped his teeth at his fingers. “What’s for dinner?”

“Potato soup for appetizer, chicken and peas for the main dish, and apple pie for dessert.”

“Wow, you made all that? What’s the occasion?”

“You looked exhausted this morning and I had a lot of time on my hands.” Adam gave Tommy a quick kiss before taking his jacket.

“Oh, before I forget, check the pockets. I got some fine salt for you.”

“Really? How nice! Thanks.” Adam pulled out two small bottles and took a good look at them. “There aren’t any labels. Where did you get these?”

“A guy came in today with a salt truck, but he didn’t have enough money to buy a guitar for his son. He had no idea how much those babies cost. I felt bad for him and said that he could pay the rest with his salt.” Tommy winced at how smooth his lie was. He didn’t want to lie so much to his husband, but Adam would cook more happily if he didn’t know where the salt had actually come from. 

“Aww, that was very nice of you. You have a big heart in that tiny rib cage.” Adam kissed his angel on the nose. “I’m so proud of you and I love you very much.”

‘Yeah, I’m sure my lies love you back...’ Tommy thought miserably as he let Adam lead him into the dining room.

Luckily, he didn’t get to feel bad for long. Adam pulled out his chair for him, opened a napkin, and placed it on his lap while sneaking in a little handjob. Then he poured him red wine with a smile sweeter than wine.

“Okay, spit it out.” Tommy poked Adam in the ribs while he was serving him soup. “I know you’re not telling me something.”

“Why would you say that?” Adam tried to look offended.

“Because you’re overdoing it. Do you have to go sing tonight at someone’s deathbed again?”

“No. But I do have to leave after dinner. Eileen called for help. Her grandmother’s not sleeping again.” Adam brought back his beloved fictional character. She was a serious insomniac who would only fall asleep to his voice.

“Can’t you sing for her on the phone? This is getting ridiculous.” Tommy murdered a pea with his fork.

“I’m sorry. I tried that and it didn’t work.”

“If you ask me, she’s faking it. She just wants a free show from a kind, handsome guy.” Tommy was furious. Tonight was zombie/human role play night and he didn’t like people taking advantage of Adam’s kindness.

“Don’t be mad, baby. I know you’ve been looking forward to tonight, but we can do it tomorrow. And, this way, you can sleep early and get more rest. More wine?”

Tommy wanted to stop Adam from getting up and knocked the wine bottle in his haste. “Oops!”

He reached out to catch the bottle before it hit the floor, but Adam jumped out of the chair and caught it first. Huh, how did Adam get to the bottle faster? Perhaps he really needed an early night. “Good catch! I’m impressed.”

“Haha, thanks. I drop my mike all the time. I guess I got quicker.” Adam swallowed the bitter lie as he poured Tommy more wine.

“Well, I like agility in a man. So hot.” Tommy grinned as Adam went back to his seat. If his foot brushed Adam’s crotch, it was both a show of gratitude for saving the wine and payback for the unfinished handjob.

 

“Okay, Sutan, I’m here. Talk to me,” Adam spoke into his earpiece as he parked the car.

“Go inside the store. He’s in there.”

“Inside ToysRUs?”

“Yeah. Try not to get too distracted by all the pretty things. You know what he looks like. He’ll stand out.”

“Don’t tell me he’s picking out a toy to lure his new victim.” Adam put on his cap and headed inside.

“We don’t need to know why the sick fuck is in there. All we need to know is that he won’t be doing it again.”

Adam looked around, but there was no sign of the serial child molester. There were too many people in the sizeable store. “I guess I could grab him after he goes through the counters. What are the chances that he’s both a molester and a thief?”

“That would be a good plan if he doesn’t grab a kid and leave through the back door. He could just use the toy and not buy it.”

“Shit, you’re right. I wasn’t thinking straight. This place could be a one-stop shop for him.” Adam shook his head. He had to get Tommy’s sad face out of his mind and focus on the job. He was about to go down the Lego aisle and track down the guy when a small hand tugged on his pants.

“Excuse me, sir.”

“Yes, sweetheart.” Adam looked down and saw a little girl in a princess dress.

“I know this isn’t the best place to do this, but will you marry me?” The girl held out a big, red candy ring.

“Oh, I’m sorry, princess. I’m already married.” Adam smiled.

“But you’re not wearing a ring.”

“Ah, I have it around my neck. See?” Adam showed her his wedding band.

“Are you happy?”

“Yes, I am. Tommy’s amazing.” Adam’s face lit up at the thought of his husband.

“Bah, it’s okay. I knew you were too good to be true. Bye!” The girl waved and sucked on the ring as she went back to her family.

“It must be in your destiny to get proposed by pretty princesses.” Sutan cackled.

“Stop with the jealousy and help me get this done. I left my princess in the castle unsatisfied.”

“Oh, do you want me to take care of him for you?”

Adam was going to come up with a spectacular answer, but he had finally found the guy. “Hang on. I’ve got eyes on him.”

He followed the guy into the snack aisle on the second floor and picked up a packet of bubblegum. He put two in his mouth and chewed while the guy seemed to be mulling over a lollipop and a chocolate bar. A cute boy passing by caught his attention and Adam knew that it was only a matter of time before things went ugly. So he blew the gum and tapped the guy on the shoulder. The gum exploded on the guy’s face, covering his eyes and mouth.

“Mm!!” The guy swung his fist, but Adam dodged it and twisted his arm. Before the molester could peel off the gum, Adam tied his hands behind his back with a toy stethoscope. Then he grabbed an Iron Man mask and put it on him. It was too small and the strings broke, but the gum held the mask in place.

“Perfect!” Adam grinned as he threw the guy into an empty car of the small Ferris wheel. It was going to be their ride to the first floor. It was his first time working in a toy store and he found the place amazingly resourceful.

“Sorry, passing through with a juvenile drunk brother.” Adam put some bills on the counter for the items that he had used and dragged his mark outside. As usual, he kicked him into the backseat of his car after giving him an unhealthy dose of horse tranquilizer.

“Good job, A. I trust you can take it from here? I have to see if anyone else needs my help.” 

“Oh, just one last thing. I need you to locate some products inside the store. I almost forgot.”

While Sutan gave him directions, Adam rushed back into the store. When he came out in a few minutes, he was carrying a stuffed wolf for his godson, a tiara for Tommy’s niece, and a clockwork zombie for his husband. Mission accomplished.

 


	3. Leila’s birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy deals with organ harvesters, his fear of height, and his mother-in-law. It’s hard to pick what scares him the most. But when his husband seems to feel insecure about his own ability to keep him happy, he decides that that might be the scariest of them all.

  
_Previously in ‘Mr. & Mr. Lambert’..._

_It had been six months since Adam and Tommy had gotten married without telling each other about their true identities. As a result, they had felt constantly guilty about lying to each other and going on secret missions. Tommy had dealt with a cannibal who donated leftovers to a homeless shelter while Adam had handled a serial child molester who had tried to enjoy one-stop shopping at ToysRUs._

 

“What time is it?”

Isaac sighed as Tommy asked him the same question for the third time. “Relax, TJ. You’ve got plenty of time left. It’s only a quarter past eleven. You said the lunch was at one.”

“Yeah. Just remind me at noon, okay? I don’t want to get into trouble with my mother-in-law.”

“Okay, I promise. Now focus on crawling through the air shaft, will you?”

“Just how long is this thing?”

“You’re almost there.”

“Urgh, don’t they have robots for these kinds of things?”

“They do. But you’re much cheaper and you can improvise if things go wrong.”

“Wow, I don’t know if I should be offended or flattered.”

“Eh, if I were you, Tommy, I wouldn’t talk. I know you’re wearing a mask, but you can still catch obscure germs in there.”

“You’re probably right.”

“I am?” Isaac couldn’t believe his ears. Why couldn’t he have thought about that earlier? He could’ve spent the last ten minutes in peace and quiet.

Today their mission was to take down organ harvesters that posed as a local travel agency. They kidnapped tourists and stole their kidneys before abandoning them all over the city. The NYPD had located them after several attempts and had searched the office, but they had come up empty. So as immoral as it was, the mayor had decided to scare them out of the city so that they could be someone else’s problem.

The initial plan had been for Tommy and Blossom, who weren’t part of the official police force, to walk in through the door, posing as newlyweds. Then they would wait for the right moment and scare off the crew of three. But Tommy had refused to put his marriage at risk. He didn’t want to see the shock and disappointment on his husband’s face if they ever ran into him by some ill fate. He had seen enough films to know that a city could never be too big if someone was meant to catch you in the act. He already had more than enough drama at work; he’d like to keep his private life as drama-free as possible.

The NYPD had already evacuated the building and had sealed the door and windows from the outside. All Tommy had to do was crawl through the air shaft and wait until the crew lost consciousness thanks to the special gas concoction. Then he would drop the note that Isaac had typed out for him, hoping that the crew would get the message once they woke up.

“Hold it. You’re right above the office.”

Tommy stopped and looked through the vent. It was a small office with posters on the wall that screamed their love for the city and a detailed map of the city under the glass of the main desk. The woman was on the phone, dressed like the Statue of Liberty, and the guys were typing away at their computers.

Tommy set the gas in motion and sat back. Now he needed to wait for the crew to yawn and fall asleep. He usually didn’t like to wait for things to happen, but this was much better than getting more blood on his hands. He just hoped that the organ harvesters wouldn’t take the warning lightly and stay away from the city.

His mind drifted off to his husband as he tuned out the noise from the office. Who knew that he’d be the marrying type? Now that they were nearing seven months of marriage, they had adjusted to each other’s habits and had learned to be more patient just like the rabbi had asked for. There was so much love in Adam’s eyes and if Adam’s happy smile was any indication, there had to be the same amount of love in his eyes too. Then there was their sex life that was far too great to not be documented at every opportunity. Just this morning, Adam had let him sit on his face and…

“Psst, TJ. Quit drooling over your hubby and get the note. They’ve dropped already.”

Tommy checked the state of the office and huh, had the gas worked faster than he had expected or had he daydreamed for that long? He pulled out the piece of paper from his pocket and read it:

_LEAVE THE CITY OR NEXT TIME YOU WON’T PASS OUT. YOU’LL PASS AWAY._

“Brilliant, isn’t it?”

Tommy sighed at the proud voice in his earpiece. “If you say so.”

He dropped the note on one of the desks and crawled his way back out of the shaft. He was glad that the mission had turned out to be a piece of cake. The NYPD had given him some solid intel for once. No bad surprises meant that he could go home and take his time prettying up for lunch.

_Bang!_

‘Shit! So much for solid intel!’ He ducked behind a plant in the hallway and pulled out his gun.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

He managed to hit a guy in the arm and another one in the leg. Two down, one to go. But where was the other guy right now? He kicked the guns to the other side of the hallway and knocked out the guys with the back of his gun.

“Isaac,” Tommy whispered, wondering why he hadn’t given him the heads up. “Isaac?”

It seemed like he had lost connection. Cursing at the NYPD for screwing up everything, he headed towards the stairs one step at a time.

_Bang!_

As a bullet flew up from downstairs, Tommy fired back and started running up the stairs. It was too risky to shoot his way down without Isaac. The door to the roof didn’t budge, so he had to pick the lock. He threw the door open, barricaded it with barrels, and ran to the edge of the building. He had a fear of heights, but it wouldn’t be the first time that he had relied on a rope and had run down the side of a building.

Ignoring the banging on the door, he started the preparation with shaky hands. A sense of panic was settling in his chest. He tried to be grateful that the building was only six stories high, but it was easier said than done. If he had thought that the biggest challenge of the day would be facing his mother-in-law, he had been sadly mistaken. At least, he had an empty stomach. It would’ve been too gross if he were to throw up while running down the wall.

“TJ!” 

Tommy jumped at Isaac’s voice. “Fucking shit! You almost scared off my unborn child! Where were you?”

“Ah, sorry. I can finally reach you now that you’re outside. Oh, and Tommy?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s noon.”

“Ah, shit.” Tommy sped up. “I don’t think I’ll have time to pick up Leila’s gift.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll have it FedExed to the restaurant.”

“Thanks, Isaac. You’re the best.” Tommy checked that the rope was secure around his waist and jumped off the building. “CAHHHHHH!”

“My ears!”

“ISAAAAC!” Tommy didn’t think that he could stay quiet when his heart was going to jump out of his chest. But as always, Adam came to his mind when he was in trouble. He thought about how Adam had gagged him last week with a customized dildo that had looked exactly like his own dick.

‘Damn, that was so hot!’ Tommy remembered how he had sucked on the dildo like a newborn sucking on its bottle. He had been so into it that he had forgotten what he had been doing on the bed until Adam had penetrated him.

“Bubbles? You’re alive?”

“Barely.” Tommy felt his left leg cramp up as he neared the ground. It was one of those intense cramps.

“Your bike’s still at the spot you left it. You’re gonna be okay now? I have to call FedEx.”

“Yeah, thanks. Peace out.” Tommy took off the rope and limped to his motorcycle. At least, something good had come out of this mess. He was now much less worried about facing his mother-in-law.

 

“Mr. Kevin Smith?” The delivery boy from FedEx called out as he walked into the kitchen of the posh restaurant. “Mr. Kevin Smith! I have a package for you.”

“You do?” The newest member of the staff put down his spatula with a smile. He signed his name, wondering if someone had wanted to congratulate him on the new job. But when he was about to open the package, a blond whirlwind came out of nowhere and snatched it out of his hands.

“Sorry, that’s for me.” Tommy gave him a wry smile.

“Excuse me? But _I’m_ Kevin Smith.”

“Yes, you are. But did you order a woman’s bracelet? No, you didn’t. So why don’t you go back to your eggs and we’ll forget that we ever talked, okay?”

Tommy left the kitchen while poor Kevin stood there, trying to figure out what had happened. It didn’t take long for Tommy to put the jewelry box in his jacket pocket and head out to the front of the restaurant.

“Hey, baby. You’re just in time!”

“Hey.” Tommy took a step back to support his husband’s weight. It was nice to get a hug after a difficult morning.

“Oh, is it raining outside?” Adam noticed that Tommy’s hair was a little wet.

“Nah, some lady was watering her flowers on the second floor and I walked right under it.” Tommy bit his tongue. That was a terrible lie. Luckily, Adam was too busy laughing to get suspicious.

“Ahahaha, she watered you too! You might grow half an inch!”

Tommy punched him in the side where he knew that it would hurt the least. Nobody was allowed to make jokes about his height; not even his husband.

“Oh, what did my son do to deserve that?”

Tommy winced as he turned around. Of course his mother-in-law would choose that moment to make an entrance. “Hi, Leila. Happy birthday! He teased me for being short.”

“Aww, you know he loves you all short and tiny.” Leila gave him a hug and hung on for a while just to see him squirm. Nobody was allowed to punch her son; not even his husband. 

 

“So how’s your mother doing?” Leila asked as the waitress left with their orders.

“She’s doing great! Thanks for asking.”

“And the guitar shop?”

“Great too!”

“And you?”

“Also great! How about you?”

“Great.”

“And your realtor business?”

“Great too. Thanks for asking.”

Adam shook his head as the two people that he loved the most shared the most awkward conversation ever. Every time he thought that the two of them had started to get along, something happened and proved him wrong.

“Excuse me.” Tommy made sure that he didn’t make too much noise while getting up and tried his best not to run to the men’s room. If he stayed another minute, his mother-in-law was going to fry him with her eyes. He had no idea why she wouldn’t warm up to him.

“Adam, don’t take this the wrong way, but I must warn you.” Leila held her son’s hand across the table as soon as Tommy was out of sight.

“Warn me about what?”

“I think Tommy might be having an affair.”

“What? Bwahaha...” The accusation was so ridiculous that Adam couldn’t stop laughing. If only he could tell her how much of a size queen Tommy was and how obsessed he was with his body that he was in the middle of drawing a map of his freckles. “Where did you get that idea?”

“It’s a woman’s instinct. That boy’s hiding something.”

“Mom, if you knew Tommy, you’d realize he’s not the type to go through the trouble to hide something.”

“But I can see the guilt and sadness in his eyes. Why would he feel that way if he was faithful to you?”

“Mom, I don’t want to take away your appetite, but we have sex disturbingly often. Trust me, I’d know if he was sleeping with someone else.”

“Maybe he’s an addict. Maybe we should get him some help.”

“Or maybe you should just give him a break. I’m grateful that you’re looking out for me, Mom, but my marriage is fine. The life we’ve built together is absolutely wonderful! So much more than I’ve ever hoped for!”

Leila smiled at the sight of her son glowing with happiness. That was all that a mother wanted to see. She still believed that her son-in-law was hiding something big, but if Tommy was really cheating on his husband, Adam was perfectly capable of taking the matter into his own hands. He cleaned the streets after all.

“What were you talking about?” Tommy asked Adam as he joined the table again. “I saw you shining from back there.”

“I was telling Mom how happy you make me.” Adam let go of his mother’s hand and took Tommy’s instead.

“Thank you, Tommy.” Leila offered Tommy a grateful smile. She decided to stick to her belief that everyone was innocent until proven guilty.

“I think you thanked me a little too quickly. You haven’t got your gift yet.” Tommy pulled out the small box from his jacket pocket and held it out. “It’s nothing fancy, but I hope you like it.”

“Oh, Tommy. I told Adam I didn’t want any gifts. Having a nice meal with you boys is all I want for my birthday.”

“Please. It’s shameless bribery.” Tommy chuckled.

“Ha! I knew he’d pull this kind of a stunt, so I’ve got something for you too, Mom.” Adam pulled out his own jewelry box as Tommy sucked in a sharp breath.

“You traitor. You don’t need to bribe her. She’s your mother!”

“She already likes you more than her own sons. Neither of us gets long hugs like you do. So of course I need to bribe her.”

“Boys, I’d rather see you bribe each other, but if those are women’s jewelry, I’ll happily take them.” Leila made grabby hands and everyone laughed.

Tommy could tell that his mother-in-law had finally started to accept him. He knew that it had nothing to do with the bracelet; she understood that he was a big part of her son’s happiness and was willing to offer her support. He wondered what would happen if she found out about his secret identity, but that was a problem for another day. Today he was going to celebrate his victory with his lovely family.

 

“Ah, home sweet home.” Tommy sighed with happiness once they had made it back home. He felt accomplished for getting Leila to give him a proper chance. As tension left his body, he allowed his muscles to relax. If he was careful, Adam wouldn’t notice that his left leg was still bothering him. A cramp usually affected him for only so long, but it was his bad leg and it didn’t help that he had been so tense at lunch.

“Baby, you’re limping. What’s wrong with your leg?” Adam stopped in the middle of taking off his jacket.

“Nothing’s wrong with it. It’s bendy and awesome.” Tommy went for a joke.

“Tommy Joe.” Adam put his hands on his hips.

“It’s nothing, really. You know how clumsy I am. I didn’t want to be late for lunch, so I ran here and there. I must’ve banged it somewhere along the way.” Tommy shrugged.

“Take off your pants. Let me see it.”

“Oh, darlin’, you should know by now that you don’t need an excuse to see me naked. That’s what this ring is for.” Tommy grinned as he pointed at his wedding band in hopes of easing the tension.

“This isn’t funny, Tommy. You’re hurt. Now pull down your pants or I will.”

Surprised at the harsh tone, Tommy unzipped his pants and left them pooling around his ankles.

Adam let out a sigh of relief as he saw no visible sign of injury along with no proof of infidelity. His mother’s words were clearly affecting him and he now thought that the whole ‘walking under a lady watering her flowers’ was a lie. He couldn’t figure out the reason of the lie, but he could live with it as long as Tommy hadn’t been taking a shower to wash away the scent of somebody else.

“Now can I pull them back on? Or do you want me to stand under a microscope?”

Adam winced at the cold voice. “I’m sorry, Tommy. I was just worried. Can I please take a closer look? I’ll be gentle.”

Tommy rolled his eyes and stepped out of his pants. Adam didn’t wait for his husband to come close and rushed to him to make sure that he was okay.

“Nothing’s broken, Adam. Relax. It’s probably my lazy muscles throwing a tantrum. You can run me a nice hot bath if you’d like.” Tommy caressed Adam’s hair. He didn’t like the worried look on his face.

“Can I join you?”

Tommy chuckled. “Since when do you ask? Are you okay? I think we need to worry about your head, not my leg.”

Adam managed to wear a smile on his face. “I’ll call you when the bath is ready. Do you need painkillers for the leg?”

“Nope, but don’t worry. My pain will be killed the minute I see you naked in there.” Tommy gave him the most ridiculous wink to get him to laugh.

“Hahaha…”

“Ah, there’s the laugh I know and love. Now head upstairs so I can drool over your legs.”

Tommy beamed as he appreciated the view. While it was alarming to think that Adam had noticed his injury so easily, he couldn’t stop smiling at how attentive Adam was. He was blessed to have found someone like him and he would do everything in his power to enjoy his presence for as long as he could. He wasn’t delusional enough to think that he’d get to keep Adam for the rest of his life. No secret lasted forever. He just hoped that fate wouldn’t catch up with him too quickly. He’d like to have enough memories with his husband to help him deal with the agony when Adam finally walked out of his life.

 

Adam lowered his head and kissed Tommy’s shoulders and the back of his neck. He loved bathing with Tommy resting between his legs. It was one of the things that he liked to do the most. The only problem was that Tommy was too quiet. He couldn’t tell if the silence was comfortable since his own mind was buzzing with questions.

While he didn’t think that Tommy was cheating on him, he agreed with his mother that Tommy might be hiding something from him. He just didn’t know what. They weren’t short of money and Tommy didn’t enjoy drugs or gambling. So what other probable scenarios were left that could’ve caused his husband to limp? Was Tommy in one of those underground twink fight clubs?

Adam bit back a moan at the mental image of his little Tommy going all badass on another twink. It did wonders to his dick, but this wasn’t the time to give in to his carnal urges. Regardless of Tommy’s secret, he wanted to talk to him about something that had been on his mind for a while. He wanted Tommy to be loved in the best way possible and sometimes, it meant that he had to make some sacrifices. “Hey, you know you can tell me anything, right?”

Tommy stopped breathing before he realized that there was no way that Adam knew about his secret. Otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to stay so calm. “Sure. I know I can trust you.”

“Good. I trust you too.” Adam gently rubbed Tommy’s stomach. “I trust you to tell me if you ever feel the need to be with a woman.”

“What?” Tommy turned around, splashing water everywhere. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m just saying that I’m a gay man. I might need some help to satisfy all the needs of my bisexual husband.”

“So let me get this straight. You’re giving me a free pass to _cheat_ on you? With a woman?” Tommy couldn’t believe this shit.

“If I gave you the green light, it wouldn’t be cheating.” Adam swallowed the bile rising in his throat. “I’d do anything to keep you happy, Tommy. You have no idea what lengths I’d go to.”

Tommy was stunned at the determination in Adam’s eyes. What had gotten into his beautiful husband? “Adam, I don’t think I’ve thought about a woman ever since I met you. I’m so into you that I don’t even jerk off to celebrities anymore! It’s always you. You’re my only jerk-off material.”

He knew that it wasn’t the most romantic confession, but it seemed to put Adam’s mind at ease. So he added, “If you need proof, I can film myself jerking off someday. I bet you’d love to see that.”

“Oh, I surely would.” Adam was getting hard just thinking about it.

“Well, until I get to do that, why don’t I show you that I don’t need a woman?” Tommy climbed on his husband’s lap and rubbed his ass against his crotch. “No woman packs something like this.”

Adam had a feeling that Tommy was using sex to get out of the situation. But there was only so much self-control that he could muster when Tommy was bouncing on his lap. “Tommy, your leg! Not in here.”

Tommy grinned. He wasn’t proud of his tactics, but he didn’t want to talk about the weird topic that Adam had come up with. “You know, if you’re really worried about my leg, I could always use a ride.”

“Oh yeah? Then you’ll have to choose among piggyback, bridal, and fireman style.” Adam helped Tommy get out of the tub.

“How about the style where you get your hands all over my ass and let my dick rub against your stomach? I could try to paint ‘LOVE’ with my precome.”

“Gosh, such a dirty mouth, Tommy.” Adam dried him with a towel.

“It’ll get dirtier after I blow you.” Tommy blew him a kiss.

“Oh my god…” Adam swallowed hard. His hands shook as he tried to dry himself. His mother was wrong. Tommy wasn’t the addict here; _he_ was.

“So do I pay for the ride before or after?” Tommy gave himself a few tugs.

“Huh?” Adam stared at Tommy’s hand.

“Do I blow you now or later?” Tommy licked his lips.

“I can’t really talk right now. Oh, god…” Adam picked up Tommy and hurried upstairs. He felt like a caveman who had no finesse at all.

“I love it when you get like this, all hungry for me.” Tommy licked Adam’s earlobe, enjoying the tormented sound coming from his husband. “But before you think it’s the lust talking, I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Adam put down Tommy on the bed.

“I don’t know where you got the idea that I might need a woman, but all I need is you.”

“Tommy…”

“No, listen to me. There’s no room left in my heart for anyone else, man or woman, okay? I love you so much, Adam. And, if you even hint that I’d want someone else on the side again, I’m going to shoot you.” Tommy’s heart dropped at what he had just said. Oops…?

“Haha, that’s so funny. You don’t even know how to shoot! Remember how well you did when we went to Disneyland?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t hit anything at all,” Tommy pouted.

“Exactly.” Adam climbed on top of Tommy. “I love you too, Tommy, so much more than you’ll ever know. And, I promise I’ll never give you permission to sleep with someone else again. What was I thinking?”

“Who knows.” Tommy played with Adam’s hair. “Now if you’re done talking, get moving. I’m starting to go soft.”

“Oh, we can’t have that, can we?” Adam kissed his husband and fetched the lube. He had a few hours before he had to get ready for his cover job and he liked to spend his time wisely. 

 


	4. Adam and the three twinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam talks to Brad about his concern regarding Tommy while Tommy ponders about the best way to keep Adam safe. He shows him some basic self-defense moves, much to the amusement of his not-so-clueless husband. Adam comes up with an idea that could help both of them be safer, but it takes a little bit of convincing.

  
_Previously in ‘Mr. & Mr. Lambert’..._

_Tommy had rushed from his mission with a bad leg to make it on time to his mother-in-law’s birthday lunch. Leila had sensed that Tommy had been hiding something important to her son and had warned Adam that his husband might be having an affair. Adam hadn’t thought that Tommy had been cheating on him, but he had felt that Tommy might be hiding something else from him. Regardless of Tommy’s secret, he had talked to Tommy about how he had to tell him if he ever felt the need to be with a woman. Tommy had been stunned but had reassured Adam that all he needed in his life was him._

 

Adam was sitting on his own stool at the bar, polishing his mike with a soft cloth. He had enjoyed a lovely lunch with Tommy and had come in for a sound check. He also wanted to talk to Brad about singing a new blues song; Tommy’s taste of music was clearly rubbing off on him.

He sighed as he thought about his husband. He now questioned almost everything that Tommy did out of his sight. He wasn’t proud to think about how often he had wanted to call the guitar shop to see if Tommy was actually there. But he was quite proud that he had managed not to give in to the temptation. His fingers itched to pick up the phone though and that was why he was obsessing over his mike.

“Adam!”

Adam jumped and almost fell off the stool. “Brad! You didn’t have to yell in my face.”

“But I had to! You were gone a million miles away. What’s eating you, sweetie?” Brad grabbed a seat in front of his best friend.

Adam wondered if it was wise to talk to Brad about Tommy. Much to his sorrow, Brad and Tommy didn’t see eye to eye on any matter at all. When he had first introduced Tommy to Brad, he had been thrilled at the thought of his two favorite boys hanging out together. But Tommy’s eyes had gone cold at the very first sight of his ex-boyfriend and Brad had clenched his jaw while giving Tommy an once-over. Sutan had said that it was a matter of jealousy, but he had no idea what that really meant or how he could solve it.

“Adam! Seriously, what’s up with you today? Did Tommy’s flat ass finally turn into nothing?”

“Of course not. And, don’t you insult his cute, little ass.” Adam pointed a finger at his friend. “I’m just worried that he might be keeping something from me. I’ve been racking my brain for a week, but I can’t think of a single thing except…”

“Except what?” Brad didn’t want to sound too interested, but he wouldn’t miss the chance to get some dirt on his archrival. He had hoped for another chance with Adam, but that bottle blond had snatched him away.

“Listen. I want you to understand that I won’t judge you even if you were a part of it… but have you ever been approached by people who run underground twink fight clubs?”

“What…? You think Tommy’s in some kind of a fight club?” Brad didn’t like where this was headed. Tommy was already infuriating enough; he didn’t want to think that he was capable of kicking people’s asses. That would be too cool.

“I honestly don’t know what to think anymore. Mom thinks he’s cheating on me, but I’m sure he’s not.” Adam left the poor mike on the table. “I’m worried about him, you know. He gets these suspicious phone calls and last night, he even left the bed!”

Brad snorted. “God forbid someone leave the bed to pee.”

“I mean he left the bed, so I thought he was going to pee, but then I looked out the window and he was walking down the street! He left in the middle of the night to do God knows what! I bet he didn’t take his bike, so that I wouldn’t hear him leave!” Adam couldn’t stop gesturing wildly. Even his wild gestures couldn’t convey all the confusion and concern. “So twink-to-twink, what do you think is going on with him?”

Brad blinked in disbelief. Did Adam think that there was a code of conduct that was exclusively applicable to twinks? “Eh, how should I know? Did you try asking him?”

Adam looked horrified. “Why would I do that? I don’t want to put him on the spot!”

“Why not? If he’s actually involved in something dangerous and illegal, isn’t it better to take a direct approach and get him out of the mess?”

Adam thought about the advice. It sounded surprisingly sane and healthy. “You know, I wish Tommy would open his eyes and see this side of yours. You’re amazing.”

“Don’t I know it…” Brad sighed. “But really, why do you think he might be fighting? He comes home with injuries or what?”

“Yeah, he does exactly that.” Adam’s heart sank at the thought of his husband nursing an injury on his own. He knew from experience that it could get incredibly lonely.

“Look. It sounds pretty simple to me. If you want to help him out, you’ll have to figure out what’s going on. Since guessing on your own hasn’t panned out, I see you have two choices. You look him in the eye and ask for the truth, or you follow him and find out what he’s up to.”

“Wow, Brad, thank you. I think I’ll go with the second option.”

Brad let out a long sigh. “Of course you do. Just be careful, okay? He might scratch you with his claws when he catches you hiding awkwardly behind a tree.”

“Haha, he already did that this morning. I have proof on my back.” Adam gave him a wink.

“Eww, that’s disgusting!” Brad rinsed his mouth with vodka, hoping that it would somehow bleach his brain.

Adam laughed as he took a sip of his own drink. Of course he had thought about tailing his husband; it would be a piece of cake, not that Brad knew it. But it had seemed rather immoral and he had wanted to respect Tommy’s privacy for as long as he could. Besides, from what he could tell during sex or shower, Tommy’s injuries looked pretty shallow. It was just a scratch here and there, along with a few bruises. Tommy had always been a little clumsy, so he had never thought much of his injuries until he had caught him sneaking out last night.

‘I’ll just take a quick look and see if he’s in trouble. If he’s only blowing off some steam, then who am I to stop him?’ Adam vowed that he’d look out for Tommy without confronting him. He rubbed his chin, wondering when Tommy would leave in the middle of the night again. This time, he’d be ready and get to the bottom of it.

 

Luckily, Adam didn’t have to wait for long. Just two days later, Tommy sneaked out of the bedroom while he was pretending to be asleep. Throwing on black clothes and a cap, Adam rushed out of the house. Tommy was strolling down the street with his hands in his jacket pockets. Adam took a moment to admire how beautiful his silhouette was under the gleaming moonlight. Tommy was beautiful inside and out.

He ducked behind a parked car when Tommy turned around with his head cocked. His husband had better instincts that he had thought. He had to be more careful. He bit his tongue not to chuckle at how Tommy really was like a kitty. Cats had good instincts and were incredibly bendy.

‘Wait… maybe he’s in a circus, not a fight club. Maybe he plays a fairy that gets trapped in the evil wizard’s tiny box. But do we even have circuses left in the city?’ Adam frowned and picked up his pace. Tommy had just walked into an alley.

Adam put his hands on his mouth as his suspicion was confirmed. Tommy was talking to another twink. The twink was even tinier than Tommy and seemed to have soft, dark hair. He wasn’t close enough to hear what they were talking about, but he could tell that Tommy had his ‘plotting face’ on. He saw it whenever Tommy tried to rope him into playing a sex game. Sometimes he’d pretend to hesitate even when he was interested, just to see Tommy put on that face.

‘Hmm, maybe that twink is his opponent for the night. Maybe they’re talking through their moves one last time.’ Adam nodded thoughtfully. He had never been to a fight club, but he had heard that most parts of the fight were choreographed like in action movies. Thankfully, the ‘fight or die’ types of clubs were a thing of the past.

Curiosity satisfied, Adam blew his husband a quiet kiss and turned around. He couldn’t stop grinning as a sense of relief washed over him. He’d have to intervene if things got out of hand, but for now, he saw no reason to spoil Tommy’s fun. Thanking the moon and the stars, he quickly headed home. He couldn’t wait to get some solid sleep.

 

Tommy was humming a song that Adam sang these days, enjoying the quiet of the night. These last few days had been intense, to say the least. There was a human trafficking ring in town that kidnapped newborn babies while their parents were sleeping like the dead. The NYPD had been working with the FBI to track down the babies with little success. The babies seemed to leave the city in different types of vehicles and be placed in homes all over the country.

The special task force assumed that people who weren’t eligible for legal adoption or who didn’t have the patience to wait for their turn paid good money for a new addition to the family. They just didn’t have enough proof and it wasn’t like they could get those people to talk.

Nevertheless, the task force had managed to produce a few suspects and had tracked down several trucks. His job for the week was to keep an eye on one of the suspects and confirm that his suspicious activities were related to the case. He had gotten scratches and bruises while dealing with the suspect’s henchmen, but it was all going to end tonight. Isaac was going to give him the voice password for the suspect’s safe and he was going to hand over whatever was in the safe to the special task force.

Tommy cocked his head and turned around. He couldn’t make out any human shadows, but he felt like someone was watching him. He knew that it was ridiculous though. This was a posh neighborhood where bad guys usually broke into houses for valuables. Besides, he couldn’t think of anyone who would take the time and effort to follow him at this time of the night. He wasn’t much of a threat to any specific type of criminal; he dealt with various types and never the same criminal twice.

Shrugging off the weird feeling, he walked into the alley where he was supposed to meet Isaac. He’d like to wrap things up as soon as possible and go back to his Sleeping Beauty.

 

Scratching the top of his thigh, Adam headed downstairs in search of a cup of tea. It was nearing three in the morning, but he could really use something warm for the throat. Tommy had been in the crowd for last night’s show, so he had sung his heart out and apparently his throat out too. It seemed like Tommy had stopped going out to fight and he hadn’t seen a bruise on him for a whole week now.

Smiling at the happy turn of events, he reached the last step of the stairs. That was when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He went into Krav Maga defense mode and put his brain to work. Had Tommy forgotten to turn on the security system? But the security company was supposed to inform them if it wasn’t turned on by midnight. Or were these robbers skilled enough to bypass the system?

He worried about his snoring husband, but it looked like he had caught the robbers before they made it upstairs. Besides, even in the dim light, he could tell that the guns tucked into the back of the guys’ jeans were fakes. They looked like decent replicas though, so the guys probably used them to intimidate the home owners.

In no mood to postpone his tea time, he decided not to bother with martial arts. He just went for the gun hidden behind one of his pictures on the wall. He didn’t forget to attach the silencer before shooting the intruders in the legs. Nobody was going to disturb Tommy’s beauty sleep. He’d have to clean the floor with bleach, but Tommy would just assume that he had gone all diva on the floor’s ass.

He kicked his heel down on a guy’s shoulder and pulled off his ski mask. “So I know your face now. If I ever see you again, I won’t stop at a gentle warning. Got it?”

The guy nodded while his partner tried to limp out the front door; so much for camaraderie. Adam wound up like a pitcher and threw the ceramic Dracula statue at the back of his head. Good riddance. It had been freaking him out ever since Tommy had bought it a few weeks ago.

“Great! Now you can take out the trash on your way out.” Adam waved the guy away, feeling proud of himself. Brooke had told him to work on his trash talk and he had literally done that.

Meanwhile, Tommy was in the bedroom, showing off his Brazilian jiu-jitsu skills. His fancy moves were lost on the uncoordinated duo though. He had been dreaming about covering for Depeche Mode’s guitarist, who had been infected by a mysterious virus, when someone ran into his left leg that had been sticking out of the bed.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He hadn’t felt so pissed off since Adam’s alarm clock had stolen his One True Guitar. How rude of these idiots to march into his house and mess with his dream?

Grateful that Adam wasn’t in bed, he gagged the taller guy with his smelly sock and took out his kneecaps. It was too bad that he couldn’t point out the usefulness of dirty laundry to his husband’s face. He assumed that Adam was downstairs, enjoying a cup of tea. These bastards had probably sneaked past him while he had been humming with his eyes closed.

Tommy opened the window and threw out the tall guy. They had a nice bush under the window, so he’d live. Then he turned his focus to the smaller guy. He didn’t know how much time was left before Adam came back. “Come on, dude. I don’t have much time. Jump out the window now and I won’t lay a finger on you.”

The guy swallowed hard and shook his head.

“Trust me, you don’t want to know what it’s like to have all of your ribs broken.”

The guy’s eyes grew wide before he jumped out the window with a loud cry.

“Shit! I forgot to gag him.” Tommy closed the window in a hurry, hoping that Adam hadn’t heard it.

“Tommy!” Tea forgotten, Adam took three steps at a time. He had heard someone yell out in fear. But Tommy was asleep, seemingly battling monsters in his dream.

‘Aww, such a brave boy.’ Adam laughed as he kissed Tommy’s flailing arms and put them down on the bed. He loved that Tommy had such wild imagination, living in a world much bigger than the one under their feet.

Falling in love all over again, Adam slipped under the covers and held Tommy’s hand to his chest. He wanted to give him the strength to battle any monster that dared to attack him. He wanted him to know that no monster was too strong or evil to take him down. Given the depth and the weight of their love, they’d come out victorious against anything in the world.

“Sleep tight, baby.” Adam kissed Tommy’s hand and closed his eyes with a smile. Despite the burden of his secret, he wouldn’t change a thing about how his life had been playing out. Every detail of his life had led to this wonderful moment where Tommy was safe and sound in his arms.

 

The next morning, Adam was sitting on the couch, watching his husband pace around the living room. He had no idea what was going on. Tommy had ordered him on the couch when he had finished brushing his teeth after breakfast. He didn’t think that he had to worry though. Sometimes Tommy worried his pretty head over the silliest things.

“Okay, I just want to ask you something.” Tommy stopped in front of his husband.

“Shoot.” Adam tried not to laugh. Tommy would probably respond with a smirk, saying ‘Where? On your face?’ He knew how Tommy’s mind worked.

“What exactly did they teach you in the Boy Scouts?”

“What?” That wasn’t the question that he had expected.

“Did they teach you how to fight? How to protect yourself?”

Adam gave him a weird look. “I was ten, Tommy. And, no, they didn’t.”

Tommy sat next to Adam as he realized that he was taking the wrong approach. Civilians weren’t supposed to fight off home invaders. It was safer to sneak out of the house if possible. He didn’t even want to think about Adam trying to throw something heavy and getting hurt instead. “What do you think you’ll do if someone breaks into our house?”

“Uh, I don’t know… I’ll scream? At the top of my lungs?”

Tommy pictured that very scene and thought that it wasn’t the most terrible idea. Adam’s screams could easily freak the hell out of anyone with functioning eardrums.

“What's going on, Tommy? Can I ask where this is coming from?”

Tommy wanted to say no. He couldn’t tell Adam that two men had broken into their house last night. He didn’t think that Adam would take the news too well and it would be difficult to explain what had happened to those men. “I was watching the news earlier and they said there have been a lot of home invasions lately.”

“Oh, really?” Adam frowned.

“Yeah.” Tommy clenched his fists at the thought of his late Dracula statue. If he had known that those morons had knocked it off on their way up, he would’ve knocked _them_ off.

Adam took Tommy’s fists one by one and caressed them until he could kiss his palms. “Are you okay? Are you worried that people might break into our house?”

“I’m worried that you didn’t get to watch the program after the news. They showed how you could defend yourself. Can I show you some of the moves?”

“Sure! Teach me.” Adam grinned as he stood up. It was so cute to think that defenseless Tommy wanted to teach him how to defend himself.

Tommy nodded, relieved that Adam was eager to learn. But ten minutes later, it turned out that Adam was just eager to kiss him whenever he could. “Adam! Pay attention! You’re not supposed to kiss the robber!”

“Did you say rubber? I used to kiss rubber before we stopped using those.”

“Adam! This is a matter of life and death, okay?” Tommy shook his head as he flopped down on the couch. Civilians never knew how dangerous the outside world was.

“Okay.” Adam sat next to Tommy and did his best to keep a straight face… to no avail. “I’m sorry, baby. But don’t worry! I’ll protect you when bad guys try to take you away. You’re, by far, the most valuable piece of art in this house!”

“Urgh, you don’t get it, do you? Just because you’re big and strong doesn’t mean you have the ability to protect me or yourself!” Tommy adopted some of Adam’s wild gestures.

“Aww, I’ll be fine, Tommy. _We’ll_ be fine. We have a security system, remember?”

“Yeah, but we’re switching companies just to be safe. I meant to do that first thing in the morning, but I got distracted…” Tommy remembered how Adam’s morning wood had begged for his ass.

Adam laughed. Tommy’s overreaction was adorable. “You want to get the state-of-the-art stuff? Would that make you feel better?”

“Yes! It really would!” Tommy curled his arms around his husband’s waist and nuzzled his chest. “I just want you to be safe, Adam, very very safe.” 

“I know, baby.” Adam kissed the top of Tommy’s head. “I could always take a self-defense class.” 

“Really?” Tommy’s head jerked up. “You’d do that for me?” 

“Sure, if it helps you breathe a little easier.” Adam smiled as he kissed his husband on the nose. Then he got a brilliant idea. He sometimes worried that the bad guys would come after Tommy to get to him. It happened so often in movies. “How about we take the class together? Wouldn’t that be fun?” 

Tommy wrinkled his nose. “Nah, I don’t think pain is my kink. I bet pain is _guaranteed_ in classes like that.”

“Hmm, okay. But is there anything I could do to change your mind?” Adam let his left hand travel down Tommy’s back all the way to his ass. “How about some dirty rimming? You know how far my tongue can go.” He grabbed one of the cheeks and squeezed.

“No…” Tommy lifted his ass so that Adam could get a better grip, but his hand didn’t stay around. 

“Then how about I get some new beads for you? Or a bigger plug?” Adam pulled up Tommy’s T-shirt and tweaked his nipples. Then he pushed his left hand into the back of Tommy’s sleep pants.

“Adam…” Tommy moaned as his husband worked his middle finger inside him. He got up on his knees to give him better access and buried his face in his shoulder. 

“Always so eager for me, kitty. So beautiful.” Adam loved how he could have Tommy melt into him with a single finger.

As Adam moved his finger to find his prostate, Tommy straddled his lap and rubbed himself against his stomach. He moaned at how warm Adam’s body was and rubbed himself harder.

“Tell me what I want to hear, Tommy.” Adam pushed in his index finger, glad that Tommy was still open from earlier. 

Tommy whined and scratched Adam’s arms. 

“No, that’s not how this works. You give me what _I_ want and only then, I give you what _you_ want.” Adam pushed his right hand into the sleep pants as well to tug at his balls.

Tommy arched his back and thrust his hips forward. He was doing his best to hold his tongue. He didn’t want to waste his time taking a class that was no use to him. He also didn’t think that he could pretend to be a beginner.

“Just one class, Tommy.” Adam made Tommy take another finger. “If you don’t like what they teach you, I’ll stop pressing. Just one class.”

“Okay! Fine! You win! I’ll take one damn class!” Tommy held onto Adam’s shoulders and let out a broken moan.

“Good. That wasn’t too hard, was it?” Adam pressed a kiss to Tommy’s lips. “Now lose those pants, baby. I want you to ride me as fast as you can. We have a security system to upgrade.”

Shivering with pleasure, Tommy got up to take off his pants. He loved it when Adam ordered him around. Well, he liked Adam in virtually any mode, but this one was one of his favorites. He unzipped Adam’s jeans and pulled out his dick before climbing back onto the couch.

“Hurry up, Tommy. We don’t have all day.”

With a nod, Tommy rushed to sit on his husband’s dick. He gasped at how gravity allowed such deep penetration. Even after all these months, it was still surprising to feel just how big Adam was when he was fully hard. As a serious size queen, he couldn’t have picked a better husband.

“That’s it, baby. You’re doing great.” Adam encouraged his husband who was riding him like a champ. Tommy was so noisy during sex that he never bothered to put on any background music.

Bouncing on Adam’s dick, Tommy tried to move even faster. Adam had somehow grown bigger inside him and he liked to think of it as a reward.

Adam marveled at the intensity of Tommy’s movements. He had to distract himself to last a little bit longer. So he pinched the tip of Tommy’s dick and sampled his precome. “Mmm, delicious as ever, baby. What’s your secret?”

Tommy’s eyes rolled back as Adam kept coming back for more. His husband looked delighted that he was leaking profusely. “Adam! I can’t… Please!”

“Hang on. I got it.” Adam lifted Tommy by the waist and pushed him down. He did it over and over again until Tommy came, screaming his head off. Unable to hold back any longer, he thrust up as hard as he could and came deep inside Tommy’s ass. He loved nothing more than to mark his husband in the most natural way that he could think of.

Adam pressed kisses all over Tommy’s face and hair as he tried to catch his breath. He was pretty sure that Tommy would give up after only one class, but one class was still better than nothing at all. “I love you, Tommy. And, I promise to keep you safe.”

“Love you too.” Tommy rested his head on Adam’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He was going to pick a new security system in a minute or two…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. This chapter has been posted a little later than expected because I went to see Queen + Adam on Thursday! :D  
> Our boy was so big and beautiful, perfect in the way he is, and I ended up having too many feels!  
> I felt incredibly privileged to get to see the show since they've only performed in a few countries so far.  
> I'm still recovering, but I wanted to share what went on in the show in Seoul and I added a couple of links that might interest you :)
> 
> [TOO MANY FEELS](http://flamyshine.tumblr.com/post/94775204617/queen-adams-seoul-show-d)
> 
> Oh, and thank you all for reading my silly story :) You guys are the best <3


	5. The Great Paintball War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy’s pleased with Adam taking a self-defense class and decides to arrange a paintball game for him. He wants his husband to enjoy the thrill of action outside the classroom but still in a safe and friendly environment. It’s just too bad that he’ll have to invite Adam’s friends, which means that Bradley Bell is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The paintball game featured in this chapter is woodsball, the outdoor kind.

  
_Previously in ‘Mr. & Mr. Lambert’..._

_Adam had taken Brad’s advice and had followed Tommy, only to see him talk to another twink. Not seeing any reason to spoil Tommy’s fun, he had let it slide. Thankfully, it had seemed like Tommy had stopped fighting in the next few days. Then a crew of four had broken into the house in the middle of the night. Adam and Tommy had dealt with two of them each, unaware that their loved one was doing the same. Worried, Tommy had tried to show Adam some basic self-defense moves, but Adam hadn’t been able to pay attention. Instead, Adam had offered to take a self-defense class and had convinced Tommy to join him at least once._

 

“Yeah, right there, Tommy… just right there…” Adam moaned as Tommy’s thumbs dug into his shoulder blades. His muscles were sore after running all over the city, tracking down a violent arsonist. Of course, Tommy didn’t know any of that and thought that he had come back from his self-defense class.

“Aww, my poor baby.” Tommy kissed the back of Adam’s neck and carried on with the massage. The skills that he had learned while dating a masseuse were coming in handy today.

“Oh, god, you’re amazing. People might think I married you for your hands.” Adam couldn’t keep his mouth shut. It was much better than getting a massage from a professional; there was so much love in Tommy’s touches.

“Hmm, so do you think I should consider a career change? Touch people instead of guitars?” Tommy moved down on Adam’s legs to reach his lower back.

“Nah, please keep selling guitars. I don’t want you touching anyone else.”

Tommy grinned and pressed kisses all over Adam’s back. His husband rarely displayed any sign of jealousy.

“Oh, is this that kind of a massage? The happy-ending kind?” Adam giggled.

“If you want that kind, you need to pay extra.” Tommy fondled his customer’s ass.

“Wait… Are you saying this _isn’t_ that kind when you’re sitting on me naked? And, what exactly is digging into the back of my thighs?”

“I think you’re talking too much. Customers are supposed to stay quiet and relax. It’s even better if they fall asleep, so they can’t tell if you’re groping them or lazing around.” Tommy crawled off Adam’s body and reached into the drawer of the nightstand on his side of the bed. He pulled out two items; a sleep shade and a map. This was a great opportunity to draw in more freckles.

Adam laughed when he saw Tommy’s map. “I don’t think anyone’s ever liked my freckles as much as you, baby. Thanks to you, I’m starting to hate them a little less.”

“That’s great! Because I love them all. They’re a part of you.” Tommy made his point by kissing a cluster of freckles on Adam’s shoulder. It was still shocking to think that he had been handpicked to kiss this beautiful man for the rest of his life.

“I’m so lucky to have you, Tommy.” Adam let his husband put the sleep shade around his eyes. He could use a nap.

“Please tell me we’re not going to be one of those couples who go ‘No, _I’m_ the lucky one.’, ‘No! _I’m_ the lucky one!’, ‘Pfft, _I’m_ clearly the lucky one!’” Tommy put his different voices to good use.

“Ahahaha… But I _am_ the lucky one.”

Tommy kissed Adam on the cheek and covered him with the sheets. “That’s bullshit and you’re still talking too much. Now get some sleep while I finish the map on your right forearm.”

Adam chuckled and pulled his right arm out of the sheets.

“Good boy.” Tommy kissed the lovely arm and picked up his pencil. He had to stop kissing his husband so that he could get some rest. He had bowed out of their self-defense class after going once, but he was proud of Adam for going pretty regularly. Adam never really talked about what they taught him, but his sore muscles were proof enough that he was learning how to defend himself.

As he observed the freckles and drew them on the map, he thought about finding a way to reward his husband. He wanted to show his support and arrange something memorable for him. He wanted Adam to enjoy the thrill of action outside a classroom but still in a safe and friendly environment.

‘How about laser tag? Or a paintball game?’ He remembered Adam saying that it looked fun when paintball had come up on ‘The Big Bang Theory.’ His husband was also a fan of the nature, so it seemed like a perfect idea. There was one problem though. He’d have to invite Adam’s closest friends, which meant that Bradley Bell was coming. He could ask Isaac to hack into Bradley’s calendar and pick a date that wouldn’t work for him, but that fucker always seemed to have time for Adam.

‘Urgh, all the things I do for love.’ He groaned as he started to plan the game in his head. The map would have to wait. It was okay though. With new freckles always coming along, it would take a lifetime to finish it anyway.

 

Adam beamed as he looked around at Tommy’s and his close friends. The last time that he had seen all of them in one place was at his birthday party five months ago. Tommy and his friends knew Sutan as his makeup artist and Johnny as his dancer. They were both his vigilante comrades, but that wasn’t important. The important thing was that everyone was gearing up for the paintball game with a smile on their faces.

“Thanks, baby. I already love this.” He lifted Tommy’s chin and kissed him.

“You’re welcome. Anything to keep my man happy.” Tommy grinned and checked his weapon. He had never fired a paint gun before. It was a 68-caliber gun and it looked like it could easily get jammed. Not the best quality, but it would have to do. Perhaps he could shoot Adam in the ass and leave a heart-shaped mark. Then he could kiss it better once they got home. But the goal was to let Adam win after everyone else got eliminated. He had made it clear to the rest of the participants while Adam had been in the men’s room.

“Thomas.”

Tommy winced at the voice of the unpleasant creature. “Bradley.”

Adam sighed as the two boys barely hid their animosity towards each other. If looks could kill, he’d have to arrange two funerals in one day.

Tommy forced a smile on his face at his husband’s sigh. This was supposed to be a stress-free event for him. “So what can I do for you, Bradley?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to borrow Adam.” Brad didn’t wait for an answer. He just hooked his arm around Adam’s and walked away.

Tommy clenched his fists, vowing to eliminate Bradley himself. He couldn’t even imagine how cathartic it would be. It was too bad that the elimination wouldn’t be permanent. He’d have to remember not to show how good he was with guns though. He had told Adam and his friends that Terrance and Taylor were dancers that he had met in a club a long time ago. Both of them were baby Powerpuff boys who helped him at times, but nobody had to know that.

“What did he want?” Tommy asked as soon as Adam was back.

“Sorry. He said it was a secret.” Adam gave him an apologetic smile.

“Of course he did.” Tommy gritted his teeth. That dickhead had probably just wasted Adam’s time to annoy him to his core.

“Come on, baby. Let’s get this started.” Adam kissed his husband on the nose before helping him put on the mask. Tommy was clumsy enough that he worried even with all the protective gear. “Be careful out there, okay?”

“Don’t worry. How brutal can it be?” Tommy bumped shoulders with Adam and dragged him towards the others.

Tommy had already sorted out the teams when he had come up with the idea and nobody had a problem with it. Adam led Team Awesome with Sutan, Johnny, Brad, and Neil while Tommy led Team Trouble with Terrance, Taylor, Brian, and Ashley.

“Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Great Paintball War!” Adam loved grand introductions. “I wish you all a wonderful time and let the game begin!” He fired the first shot into the air as everyone spread out. This was going to be so much fun.

 

Adam happily ran through the woods, enjoying a sense of freedom. This was paradise right here. There was no risk of stepping on landmines or bear traps and they had even given out elbow and knee pads. How thoughtful! Tommy had picked a huge venue and the weather was perfect; there was just a hint of sunshine and a generous amount of breeze.

The team that had the last man standing was going to win, but it was practically every man for himself. By courtesy of his husband, the winner got to win two meal tickets for a romantic dinner, at the Rainbow Room on the 65th floor of the Rockefeller Center. With Johnny being his only rival, he thought that he had a good chance at winning the ticket. The nightscape would be breathtaking, but the sight of a happy, well-fed Tommy would put it to shame.

‘Let’s start with poor Ashley.’ Adam dropped to the ground as soon as he spotted the girl looking over a bush. They were all covered up, which made it difficult to tell who was who, but it was easy to recognize the only woman. He crawled closer, careful not to make a sound. It would hurt the least to take a hit on the side of the thigh, so that was where he aimed at.

“Ouch!!”

“Sorry!” Adam sprang up and took off his mask. “Are you okay?”

“Oh my God! Am I already out of the game?”

“Yeah, I’m afraid so.” Adam smiled and scratched the back of his neck.

“Well, in that case, I want a proper death. Shoot me again.”

Adam shot her in the other leg and watched her die dramatically. There was a whole lot of flailing limbs and a long monologue about how death wasn’t really death and how she would return into her purest form and go explore the rest of the universe. He wanted to point out that he hadn’t seen anyone die like that, but it was better to keep his mouth shut. He just hoped that his next target would die a little quickly.

Meanwhile, Tommy was jumping over a tree trunk, shooting at someone from Team Awesome. It had to be Johnny, the dancer. He had already eliminated Sutan and Neil, and there was no way that Bradley was that tall and able. But were all dancers that nimble? Or was paintball Johnny’s favorite sport? He was good and it was getting harder and harder to pretend that he didn’t know how to defend himself.

He rolled on the ground and ducked behind a bush. Johnny was relentless and he briefly wondered if he should invite him into the Powerpuff family. If Johnny hadn’t been close to Adam, he probably would’ve, but it wasn’t worth taking such a big risk. He was already taking a risk by showing Johnny that he wasn’t an easy target.

_Bang! Bang!_

Tommy stayed low as Terrance and Taylor came to his rescue. Taylor went down with a shot in the chest, but Terrance managed to shoot Johnny in the shoulder. But his victory didn’t last long since Brian mistook him as Team Awesome and shot him in the face.

While the four of them shared a good laugh, Tommy sneaked away to find the one guy that he really wanted to shoot. It didn’t take him long to spot the clueless guy wandering around with a flower crown on his head. Oh, yes. How long had he waited for this? He made sure to keep the minimum shooting distance so that he wouldn’t have to accept the enemy’s surrender and started shooting like a scorned woman.

“Ack!! Dear Lord! Aaack!”

He didn’t stop until he ran out of ammunition. But it wasn’t good enough, so he had to reload and go again.

“Stop!! I’m dead, okay? Just stop!” Brad shrieked as he almost keeled over.

Tommy wondered if Bradley knew who had taken him out. He was all up for faking an accident and taking him out for real, but it would change Adam for the worse. For reasons that he couldn’t possibly fathom, his husband loved this man. That was Adam’s only flaw; he loved people to a fault. So he spared the enemy’s life, cursing himself for falling in love with a soft-hearted guy. He’d have to get a reward for this, preferably in the form of Adam’s mouth on his dick.

 

With only Adam and himself left in their respective teams, Tommy knew that it was time to go find his husband and suffer a heroic death. He chuckled as he remembered how hard Brian had tried to stay alive in the most pathetic way possible. Adam had casually jogged after him with a bright smile before shooting him in the ass. He had looked relaxed and happy, so he counted the event as a success.

He was walking around, plucking the prettiest flowers, when something shiny on the ground caught his eye. He approached the unidentified object, careful not to step on twigs and make a sound. His eyes grew wide when he saw that it was Adam’s wedding band. There was also a trap in front of it that had to be Adam’s too; the bed of leaves barely covered the trap and he recognized the knot from their bondage sessions. Adam had told him that he had learned how to make different knots in the Boy Scouts.

Resisting the urge to avoid the trap, he stepped on the bed of leaves and picked up the ring. As expected, his right ankle got caught in a coiled rope and he was shot up high in the air. Faking confusion and fear, he screamed and flailed his limbs. He tried hard not to reach for his pocketknife in his back pocket.

“Well, well, well… what do we have here?” Adam’s eyes gleamed with amusement as he got close to his prey.

“Let me down!” Tommy struggled, just the way he knew that Adam would like it.

“Now why would I do that, kitty? When you’re tied up so prettily for me.” Adam took off both of their masks.

Tommy bit back a laugh at how proud and excited his husband looked. This could easily be one of their bedroom role play sessions. It was too bad that they weren’t alone to play this out.

“Aww, are those flowers for me?” Adam pointed at Tommy’s hand with his chin.

“Will you cut me down if I say yes?” Tommy batted his eyelashes and held out the flowers.

“I’m cutting you down only on one condition.” Adam took the flowers and breathed in the scent.

“What is it?” Tommy struggled some more for good measure.

“Let me taste your lips, pretty. They look absolutely delicious today.” Adam smacked his lips with anticipation.

“No, I don’t think so.” Tommy crossed his arms, pretending that his ego had been hurt.

“You know you’re not in the best position to negotiate, right?” Adam took off his gloves and caressed Tommy’s face with a single finger. “I could just take whatever I want from you.”

Tommy shuddered when Adam reached the spot behind his ear. “Okay, okay! Just one kiss. Make it count.”

“Oh, you know I will.” Adam grinned and kissed his beautiful prey.

Tommy was surprised to see how easily their lips met. It was as if Adam had calculated the exact height to make the kiss pleasurable. He quickly brushed off that thought though. Adam wouldn’t know how to be that precise when he hadn’t even properly covered the trap. He decided to focus on the amazing feeling of the freckled lips instead. He smiled into the kiss as big, warm hands covered his cheeks. Thanks to his husband, he could happily cross off ‘Spiderman kiss’ from his bucket list.

When Adam cut him down, Tommy did his best not to use those falling skills that he had picked up from Judo. And, he didn’t forget to let out a squeak even though he landed safely in Adam’s arms. Sometimes he surprised himself with his acting.

“I believe this is yours.” Tommy pulled out Adam’s wedding band from his pocket.

“I believe it is, including the person who’s holding it.” Adam grinned from ear to ear as Tommy put the ring on his finger. He helped his husband stand on his feet and kissed him on the forehead.

“What the hell happened to that rule where you’re not supposed to have physical contact with your enemy?” Neil grumbled.

“And, Tommy’s not even dead yet,” Sutan pointed out.

“He’s right.” Adam caressed Tommy’s neck. “It looks like you’ll have to surrender or I’ll have to put a bullet in you.”

Tommy had a weird feeling as if those words had rolled off Adam’s tongue. Perhaps he had been upside down for a little too long.

“Surrender? Pfft, I never surrender.” Tommy hoped that he didn’t give Adam the same weird feeling.

“Hmm, but if you don’t, I won’t be gentle when we get home.” Adam couldn’t resist biting Tommy’s nose.

“Oh, you think you’re _that_ strong?” Tommy twirled a strand of his hair.

“You _know_ how strong I am. Or do I have to remind you?” Adam pulled Tommy tight to his chest and kissed him hard.

A gagging sound from Brad stopped Adam from throwing Tommy on the ground and proving his strength right there.

“I surrender,” Tommy panted out as he beamed at Bradley. He could only hope that their kisses were as nauseating for him as possible.

 

“Adam, can I talk to you for a sec? Again?” Brad tried not to look at Tommy. He didn’t want to be too obvious.

“Sure.” Adam wondered why Brad’s voice was so tight. He excused himself and followed him deeper into the woods.

“So what’s up? Are you okay?” Adam leaned against a tree with a worried look on his face.

“I am most definitely not okay.” Brad looked around to make sure that they were out of earshot.

“Why not? You didn’t have fun?” Adam looked confused.

“Oh, I was having fun all right until your crazy tomcat started shooting at me! He emptied his whole ammo on me! And, as if that wasn’t enough, he reloaded and shot me some more!” Brad couldn’t help his voice going an octave higher. “And, guess what! He was like a trained shooter! A true paintball warrior!”

Adam was taken aback by the frantic explanation. What had gotten into his poor friend? “I don’t meant to doubt you, Brad, but how do you know it was Tommy? It’s hard to tell who’s who with all the gear.”

Brad gasped at the stupid question. “Who else do you think would want to kill me that badly? Who else?”

“Well, he _is_ into role playing, you know. He’s a pretty good actor. He probably took the game a little too seriously.” Adam smiled. He wished that he had seen it with his own eyes.

“That wasn’t acting, Adam! There’s no way that was acting! It felt like he knew all the vulnerable spots on the human body! He wanted me to suffer as much as possible!” Brad was horrified that Adam didn’t seem to understand the gravity of the situation. “I swear the only reason I’m alive is thanks to that rule about ‘no contact between players of opposite teams’! If we had been on the same team, I could’ve been in a very unfortunate _accident_!”

Adam laughed at how Brad used his fingers to emphasize the word ‘accident’. “Hey, between you and me, _I’m_ the diva, remember? You’re the one who _hires_ divas, so leave the drama to me.”

“I’m not being a diva here! My body aches everywhere, in all the wrong places! Are you sure he’s not some sort of a secret ninja?”

“Tommy? A ninja? Ahaha… He gets jealous over my exes, Brad. That’s all there is to it. And, it would be so hot if he was an actual ninja.”

Brad rolled his eyes at the dreamy look on his friend’s face. He snapped his fingers to get his attention. “Hey, I want you to promise me something.”

“What? To never invite you to one of these games again?”

“Actually, yes, that too. I haven’t even thought of that. But more importantly, don’t tell me you love me when he’s around.”

“Why not? I do love you and he’s okay with that.”

“Jesus Christ, Adam. I have bodily proof that he’s _not_ okay with that. I know you love me, so don’t say it, okay? My survival depends on it! I’m too young and pretty to suffer a slow, painful death!”

“Okay, okay. Relax. You got it.” Adam opened his arms for a hug, but Brad paled and ran the other way.

Tommy put on a pleased smile as he watched Brad run for his life. It looked like the message had finally gotten through his thick skull. The view of his enemy running away in fear was magnificent from up the tree that his husband was leaning against.

 

“Whoa, this is awesome!” Tommy’s jaw dropped as he admired the view of the city. Despite his fear of heights, it had been a great decision to book a table at the Rainbow Room.

“Yeah, it really is awesome.” Adam smiled as he admired the view of his husband. Tommy was dressed in a charcoal suit and a red skinny tie, looking like a high-fashion model. He had also fluffed his hair and had done his makeup for the date. The pink love bite on his neck that he had left earlier perfected the look.

Tommy sensed that Adam was watching him, so he turned his eyes on his husband. Adam was big and beautiful, just the way he liked his men. It wasn’t just how he looked on the outside; Adam also had the biggest heart and the most beautiful soul that he had ever seen. Tonight he looked even lovelier in a blue suit that matched the color of his eyes.

“So did you have fun today?” Tommy took a sip of his wine.

“I did! I really think my spirit animal is a wolf, Tommy. I _love_ running in the nature! And, it was so nice to see everyone else have fun too.”

Tommy could think of one person who wouldn’t have had fun, but it was probably best to stay quiet. “By the way, Johnny was good. I was impressed. He must play paintball pretty often.”

“Oh, Johnny’s a big fan of ball games. All kinds really… paintball, racquetball, dodge ball, and the more _exciting_ kinds of balls if you know what I mean.”

Tommy snickered until he got worried. “He’s not one of your exes, is he?”

“No, silly. He’s not my type.” Adam took a bite of his salad. “Speaking of exes, I heard you went all ninja on Brad’s ass.”

“He told you, huh?” Tommy put on his best guilty face. “I didn’t mean to! I had no control over the trigger. The gun just kept on shooting!”

“Hahaha…” Adam found it cute that Tommy had freaked out because of a paint gun that wouldn’t bend to his will. “But why did you reload and shoot some more?”

“Well, I realized he was the last guy left on your team other than you. I was never going to shoot you, so I figured I might as well use all the ammo I paid for,” Tommy lied smoothly and spooned up some soup for his husband. “Open up. I bet this doesn’t taste as good as me, but it’ll have to do for now.”

“Oh, I thought you didn’t want us to be one of those sickening couples.”

“I don’t. But there’s a hot girl at two o’clock who’s drooling all over you.”

“Two o’clock, huh? Isn’t that what ninjas use?”

“How should I know?” Tommy shoved the spoon into Adam’s mouth. Less talking, more eating.

“Hmm, perhaps you could be a Ninja Kitty. That would be cute.” Adam opened his mouth for another spoonful.

‘Sure. ‘Cause that sounds so much better than a Powerpuff boy…’ Tommy laughed and changed the subject; this conversation was full of landmines. “Now, when we get home, what do you say to finishing the day with a flourish?”

“Oh! What do you have in mind?” Adam’s eyes twinkled with excitement.

“What about a happy-ending massage?” Tommy wiggled his eyebrows. “Complete with improved rimming and deep throating techniques.”

Adam made a delighted sound and reached for his husband’s hand.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Tommy squeezed Adam’s hand and got out of his seat. He rounded the table to get a proper kiss. If they were going to be sickening, they might as well go all the way.

 


	6. The true colors of Mr. Lambert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam manages to put himself in a tight spot both at work and at home. He feels the heavy truth slowly weighing him down. Meanwhile, Tommy suspects that a certain Mr. Lambert has a secret identity and his suspicion grows as he gathers more information.

  
_Previously in ‘Mr. & Mr. Lambert’…_

_Pleased that Adam was going regularly to his self-defense class, Tommy had arranged a paintball game in the woods to let him enjoy the thrill of action outside the classroom. He himself had spent a good time, emptying his ammunition on Brad and getting a Spiderman kiss from his husband. After the game, Adam had laughed off Brad’s claim that Tommy had been like a skilled paintball warrior and had gone on a date with his husband at the Rainbow Room._

 

“Exit, light! Enter, night~” Tommy was singing along to his favorite Metallica song while dusting the chandelier. He was using a posh duster made of ostrich feathers that had brought out Adam’s crazy side at the mall. Adam had gone out to have dinner with his brother, so he had turned up the volume to his liking.

“Off to never never land~” He threw in some head banging while keeping his balance on the arms of the chair. When Adam wasn’t around, he liked to work on his sense of balance; in this case, letting the chair switch legs on the floor. He also liked to spend time with his guitars and write some blues. Adam had turned one of the rooms into a music room for him where he got to keep all his guitars and equipment.

‘I hope he brings back a kitty bag,’ Tommy thought as he finished dusting. He had just touched down with flying colors when his phone started to vibrate on the coffee table. The duster hit the floor along with his heart as the display screen read: Neil Lambert. He got along pretty well with his brother-in-law, but Neil had never called him before. He only had his number because Adam had put it in. But why was he calling when he was supposed to be with Adam? Had he not showed up yet?

Color drained from his face as he picked up the phone. Adam had left a while ago and it didn’t take that long to get to Harlem. “Hello…?”

“Hey, Tommy. It’s Neil.”

“Please tell me he’s with you.”

“Excuse me? Well, yeah, he is.”

“Is he okay? How bad is it?”

“How did you… But, yeah, he’s fine. No permanent damage. He would’ve called you himself if he wasn’t talking to the doctor right now.”

“What happened? No, I can find out about that later. Where is he?” Tommy fetched his keys and put on his boots as Neil gave him the name of the hospital.

He hopped on his motorcycle with murder in his eyes. He was going to find whoever did this to his husband and put him in the ground. If there was ever a time to use his skills, it was now and he had no intention of being gentle.

 

Adam was taking a sip of water when Tommy came flying through the door. His heart ached at the sight of tears streaming down his husband’s face.

“Aww, I’m ok, baby. Come here. I bet Neil made a big deal out of it just to mess with you.” He glared at his brother as he opened his arms.

“Hey, I didn’t say anything. He already knew you got your ass kicked!”

“You got your ass kicked?” Tommy sobbed into Adam’s shoulder, trying not to cling too much in case he was hurting him. It was such a relief to be able to hold him again.

“Well, technically, I got my balls kicked.” Adam winced at the dull ache.

“Your what?” Tommy jumped up from the bed and lifted Adam’s hospital gown.

“Oh, Jesus.” Neil quickly turned around and faced the window. He had just saved himself from years of therapy.

“Where else are you hurt?” Tommy pulled off the gown entirely and looked for signs of injury.

“Don’t worry. Nothing’s too bad.” Adam wasn’t going to mention the hairline fractures on his ribs or the wounds on his forearms that had been inflicted by a knife.

“What are these for?” Tommy pointed at the bandages wrapped around Adam’s forearms. “Are they going to scar?”

“Nah. But if they do, I’ll get tattoos. And, they’re defense wounds.” Adam was glad that he didn’t have to lie about that part. “I got to use some moves I picked up from class.” He smiled as he wiped off a fresh tear from Tommy’s cheek.

“That’s great! I’m so proud of you. But next time, just give him whatever he wants.”

Tommy was careful as he hugged his husband and helped him put the gown back on. From what he could tell, Adam had a scraped knee and a few bruises here and there, including his balls. Thankfully, nothing looked too serious though. “So what happened? You got mugged outside the restaurant?”

“Yeah. I stepped outside to get some fresh air because I had a headache. I’m glad he just took some cash from my wallet and ran away.” Adam had been preparing for this moment while getting treated. He couldn’t say that things had gotten physical between him and a cult leader whose singing was a crime to all ears. Of course that wasn’t the only crime that he had committed, but as a singer, Adam thought that it was one of the worst. It was too bad that he had underestimated the guy’s fighting skills. He didn’t want to think about what could’ve happened if he hadn’t known Krav Maga.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re safe now.” Tommy sat on the edge of the bed and held Adam’s hands. “Did you call the police?”

“Yeah, but they said it wouldn’t be easy to catch the guy. He fled right away and it was too dark to get anything off the cameras.”

Tommy nodded. Of course the useless NYPD would say something like that. “You know what. I’m going to get you a bodyguard.”

“A bodyguard?” Adam wondered how he’d be able to get any work done with a shadow following him around.

“Yeah, the shop’s been doing pretty well and I’ve got some savings.” Tommy caressed his husband’s cheek.

“But baby, I don’t need a bodyguard. I’m sure this was a one-time thing.”

“You don’t know that and I’m not taking any chances. I’ve always thought it could be dangerous when you come home late at night. This way, I can stop worrying.”

Adam wanted to reject the idea, but Tommy looked so worried that he found himself nodding. He wouldn’t be able to work until he made a full recovery, so he’d think of something in the meantime.

“Just so you know, I can’t have you fall for a hot guy, so you’re getting a girl. I happen to know someone in that line of work.” Tommy thought of one of his coworkers who was on a break these days. “So how long do they want to keep you here? Can we go home or do I have to go pack an overnight bag?”

“They said they wanted me here for overnight observation.”

“Okay. I came here on my bike, so I’ll go pack a bag and bring the car.” Tommy kissed his husband. “When is Leila coming though? Should I wait and say hi?”

“She’s not coming, baby. I talked to her on the phone before you got here. I’ll be as good as new by tomorrow, so I talked her out of it.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll be right back then.”

Tommy kissed him again and left the room. He found it strange that his mother-in-law hadn’t showed up since it wasn’t like Adam often found himself in the hospital. But he took it as a good sign as it could only mean that his husband wasn’t hurt that much. It didn’t make him any less angry about the attacker though. He was going to call Isaac the minute he was out of the hospital.

“So you’re not going to tell him what really happened?” Neil took a seat next to the bed.

“Of course not. He’ll faint if I tell him the truth. You saw how much he cried.”

Neil sighed. “The truth is going to come out, you know. It always does. You’re just delaying the inevitable.”

“I’m aware of that. But is it so wrong to want to enjoy my marriage for as long as I can? I’m sure other couples have dirty secrets too… a secret bank account, a secret lover or a whole other family kept hidden somewhere.”

“And, that makes you feel better about keeping a secret? The later he finds out, the more he’ll cry. Don’t you get that?”

“What do you want me to do, Neil? Even if I tell him and he forgives me, I don’t want to see him weighed down by all the worries. You know how mom was always worried to death when dad left in the morning, and look what’s happened to their marriage! I can already feel the truth weighing _me_ down! I don’t want my Tommy to feel this way!”

Neil held up his hands at the rising voice. “Hey, I’m just worried, that’s all. I don’t know anything about marriage and I know you want to protect him, but he’ll find out sooner or later. I hope you have a plan for then.”

Adam took a deep breath and calmed down. There was no need to add more stress when he was supposed to be recovering. “You’re not going to tell him, are you?”

Neil’s heart broke at the fear in his brother’s voice. “Of course not. But I think he might love you enough to be able to handle the truth. He might be stronger than mom, much stronger than you think.”

“Maybe. But you can understand why I don’t want to take that risk.”

Neil sighed and nodded. “Just try not to make him find out at the morgue, okay? Stay alive. Live till that day when he has to face the truth.”

“I will. I’ll try to soothe him in my arms when that moment comes… if he’d let me.”

Adam closed his eyes and tried not to think about that day. He wished that Tommy would hurry up and come back to him. He missed the warmth in his husband’s eyes and the affection in his touches. As a yawn ripped through his body, he let himself fall into the land of dreams. It was the only place where he could tell Tommy everything about himself and still be loved just the same. 

 

“So the point of entry will be…” Isaac narrowed his eyes at the computer screen to check if Tommy was listening. “…through your ass.”

Tommy nodded, caught up in his own thoughts. He could check the plan on his iPad later. No big deal.

“And, the point of exit will also be through your horribly flat ass.” Isaac hoped that he wouldn’t have to carry on with this weird explanation. But Tommy nodded again with a pout, which meant that he had to do something that wasn’t in his job description.

“Okay, let’s hear it.” Isaac let out a sigh. He swore that Tommy was to be blamed for the white hair that he had found yesterday. “What did Adam do this time? Did he look at someone hot in the wrong way? I can’t believe that guy! What was he thinking?”

Tommy whined at the heavy sarcasm, “It’s more serious than that.”

“Serious how? You caught him jerking off, screaming someone else’s name?”

“No.” Tommy crossed his arms.

“Then what is it? Just spill it already.”

Tommy glared at Isaac before speaking in a small voice, “He didn’t want to fuck me last night.”

Isaac groaned. He didn’t want to know about Tommy’s love life, but if it was interfering with his work, he didn’t have a choice. “He’s still recovering, TJ. I know Adam may look superhuman to you, but he’s only human.”

“But it’s been over a week and the doctor said he was good to go! I was wearing his favorite shirt and nothing else, but you know what he said? He said I looked lovely! Not delicious or fuckable, but lovely! Who the hell wants to look lovely when they’re horny as fuck?”

“Gosh, Tommy! Spare me the details, will you?” Isaac clawed at his hair. Then he remembered that he had a perfect way of stopping his friend. “Speaking of Adam, I finally managed to find some info on his attack.”

“You did? Fucking finally! I was starting to question your skills!”

“But I don’t think you’d want to hear it.”

“Why not?”

“Because someone already took care of the guy you’ve been looking for.”

“What? He’s dead?”

“Yeah, he was beaten to death.”

“By whom?”

“I have no idea, but whoever did it knew what he was doing. I checked the ME’s report and those were calculated blows.”

“What was the fucker’s name then?”

“Again, no idea. He was registered as a John Doe at the morgue.”

“How come? His prints weren’t in the system?”

“There weren’t any prints in the first place. They were all burnt off. His face was smashed into the wall too. Someone went through a lot of trouble to cover this up, TJ. I only found him thanks to the outfit Adam described. I also checked the missing person’s reports, but nothing matched the description, so I couldn’t get a name. Maybe Adam has a guardian angel with very practical skills?”

Tommy gasped at the thought of his brother-in-law. He had been at the site and who else, other than himself, would’ve wanted to get rid of that scumbag so badly? Maybe he had chased him down and had taken care of him while Adam had been talking to the paramedics and the cops. “When was that John Doe brought in? Or better, when is the estimated time of death?”

“I’d say around the time Adam got attacked. He must’ve lost all his karma points right away.”

Tommy was now sure that Neil was the one who had sought revenge in his place. Who else could it be other than the son of an ex-cop? He knew Neil as an investment banker, but wasn’t that a good cover job for someone who had a sharp mind and the guts to get the job done?

He had a whole new level of respect for his brother-in-law. He was also grateful that Neil had spared him a gruesome experience. If it had been up to him, he wouldn’t have been so quick and effective. He would’ve made a huge mess out of it and it still wouldn’t have felt good enough. Anyone who even touched a strand of Adam’s hair was going to face the worst of him.

But it hurt to think that Adam hadn’t trusted him enough to tell him about Neil’s real job. He thought that he was a part of the family. He had even taken Adam’s last name instead of making Adam take his. He felt sad even though he knew that he had no right to; he was keeping a secret of his own about himself.

“Hey, are you okay? I don’t like it when you’re deep in thought. It freaks me out like my computer’s been attacked by some unknown virus.”

“Aww, Isaac! I didn’t know you thought so highly of me! Some unknown virus? We both know you secretly adore new viruses! They’re fascinating and they keep you on your toes!” Tommy blew a kiss into the screen.

“Yuck.” Isaac ducked to avoid the kiss before he remembered that he had more info to share. “By the way, there’s something else you need to know.”

“What is it?”

“Didn’t you say Adam filed a police report?”

“Yeah, he told me so. Why?”

“I’ve checked twice, but there wasn’t anything filed under the name Lambert, that day or the next.”

Tommy snorted. “That’s just another reason why I don’t trust the NYPD. They don’t know how to take care of anything!”

“You think this was an innocent mistake?”

“What are you saying? That Adam lied about it? He had no reason to.”

“I don’t know, TJ. Something doesn’t smell right. The whole thing is too neat.”

Tommy wondered if it was okay to let Isaac know about his suspicions on Neil. He trusted Isaac with his life, but this was a family matter. “Well, it doesn’t matter what happened to that report. The guy’s apparently dead. I just want to know if he didn’t fake his own death.”

“If he was an ordinary mugger, I think that would’ve been out of his depth.”

“Okay, I trust you did your homework. Thanks, man. I owe you.”

“You’ve owed me since the first time I saved your flat ass and I stopped keeping count.” Isaac snickered. “And, don’t worry about Adam’s lack of appetite. Unless the doctors secretly operated on his brain and opened his eyes, I’m sure he just needs a bit more time. Plus, I bet many married couples go without having sex for more than a week.”

“Are you talking about you and Sophie? Because that’s not how we roll. Adam can’t usually keep his pants on around the house. It’s endearing, really.”

Tommy turned off his monitor as Isaac yelled out ‘TMI!’ and clawed at his ears. Perhaps he should send Neil a thank you gift; something subtle that wouldn’t give away the fact that he _knew_ , but something that Neil could truly enjoy. He drummed his fingers against the edge of the desk until he got a winning idea. ‘Busty Asian Beauties’! Delivered straight to his doorstep! For a whole year! Who wouldn’t like that?

He turned the monitor back on with a huge smile on his face. He felt like he was finally getting better at dealing with the in-laws. 

 

Adam poked his head out of the alley, hoping that his little plan had worked. Yes, his bodyguard, Sasha, was drooling all over the show window with cupcakes in her eyes. It hadn’t been difficult to figure out what would distract her because all she ever talked about was her love of cupcakes.

“Come on, A. Let’s get out of here.”

Adam got into Sutan’s car, feeling a little sorry for the girl. He had told her that he was going to take a leak, but he was actually going to take care of a flasher who terrorized young schoolgirls. Monte had apparently decided that he should take it easy and get a light case.

As Sutan drove him to the flasher’s house, he thought about his beautifully frustrated husband. It seemed like Tommy talked to his doctor every other day to make sure that he was doing everything in his power to get his balls back in play. He felt bad for Tommy and wanted to tell him that his body was probably too busy fixing his ribs, but it had been fun to see Tommy pull out all kinds of tricks. There had been cute lap dances, suspicious herbal teas, extra sensual massages, and endless streams of dirty talk.

And this morning, when he had walked into the kitchen, Tommy had handed him a toast with strawberry jam smudged all over his chest. His husband knew that he liked his food with a little bit of Tommy flavor. He had beamed at his hard-working husband and had told him that he looked adorable, but Tommy hadn’t appreciated the compliment. He hadn’t even gotten a chance to kiss Tommy before he had stormed out of the kitchen.

“Sutan, remind me later to pick up some flowers.”

“Flowers? I’m not sure if Tommy’s a flower guy.”

“He’s not. But there’s this place where they sell black roses with a personal message on the ribbon.”

“What’s your message?”

“I can’t tell you, sorry. It’s for his eyes only.” Adam smiled at the thought of Tommy’s face lighting up. “But I can tell you it’s a Depeche Mode song. He’s a huge fan.”

“Aww, you two are disgustingly cute. And, if it’s some dirty pun, I don’t want to know anyway.”

“Get your mind out of the gutter. It’s something sweet.”

“If you say so.”

Adam chuckled at how his friend didn’t believe him at all. He couldn’t wait to get the job done and go home to his husband. He felt vibrant and excited to get back on track. And, he had a feeling that he could end Tommy’s celibacy tonight. 

 

“Hey, baby. I’m home. I’ve got something for you.” Adam tried not to sound too excited as he closed the door behind him.

“Hi, honey. Dinner’s ready. I’m in the kitchen.”

Adam took off his shoes and followed Tommy’s voice into the kitchen. He almost dropped the rose at the sight that welcomed him. Tommy was laid out naked on the table with sushi all over his body. It looked like he had shaved everywhere except his head so that the meal could be more pleasurable. “Uh, hi. Wow!”

“How do I look?”

“Delicious! Like an amazing buffet!” Adam smacked his lips.

Tommy beamed and let out a sigh of relief. That was exactly what he wanted to hear.

“Here. This is for you.” Adam kissed the rose and held it out with both hands.

“Aww, you found a black one! It’s perfect! Thanks, baby.” Tommy took the rose with a smile. It was weird getting such a sweet gift while being naked, trying to give a dirty one. “I hope this is an apology for what happened with Sasha today.”

Adam looked down at his toes. “I’m sorry, Tommy, but she wouldn’t stop talking about cupcakes.”

“Yeah, she tends to do that.” Tommy cringed.

“So I thought about it and got an idea. Would you be okay with Neil following me around instead of Sasha? I’m sure she has better things to do.”

“And, Neil doesn’t?”

“Well, he apparently realized he’s a workaholic, so he’s not going to work late anymore. He can look out for me on the nights I have to go sing.”

Tommy barely stopped himself from punching the air in victory and making the sushi fall off his body. He was right. Neil knew how to protect people. Why else would Adam want Neil as a replacement for Sasha? And, how lame was that workaholic excuse? “Fine. It doesn’t matter who gets to protect you. I just want you safe.”

Adam leaned down for a kiss when Tommy motioned him to. Then he pointed at the ribbon around the rose. “I wrote you a message there.”

“You did? Sorry, I was busy trying not to think about how itchy it was to have wasabi on your nipples.”

“Haha, I’ll remember to lick that first then. But where’s the miso soup? You know I love some soup with my sushi.” Adam sat down at the table.

Tommy blushed as he thought of his cheesy line. “Um, it’s down there. You’ll have to drink straight from the tap.”

“Oh my god, Tommy!” Adam burst into laughter and saw his husband read the message on the rose. He couldn’t have picked a better confession for the night:

_I feel loved._

 


	7. Love kills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam tries to be brave and makes one of the biggest decisions of his life. As a married man, he has to put Tommy’s well-being above anything else. Meanwhile, Tommy finds out that peace doesn’t come easily even on a work-free weekend. Going through all kinds of emotions is exhausting, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Additional warnings** : angst and second-hand embarrassment

  
_Previously in ‘Mr. & Mr. Lambert’…_

_Tommy had gotten a call from Neil and had rushed to the hospital. Thankfully, Adam’s injuries hadn’t been serious, but it had taken him a while to get his sexual appetite back. Tommy had also suspected that Neil had taken care of Adam’s attacker when Isaac had told him about his research on the attack. His suspicion had only grown when Adam had asked to replace Sasha with Neil as his occasional bodyguard._

 

Tommy was checking on his arsenal in the music room while his husband was out of the house. Adam had gone to see his godson who had wanted to spend more time with him. He thought that it was great that Adam got to have a kid around. Adam liked kids, but they had no intention of getting kids of their own. Even though he loved his niece, he wasn’t a fan of those tiny, wailing monsters. Besides, he wanted to focus all his emotional energy on loving Adam and only him. Adam was the most important person in his life and he wanted to love him without any distractions.

He had already cleaned all of his guns hidden in various pieces of equipment. Adam never came into this room, but you could never be too careful. He was now replacing his backup eye shadow since he had learned that whatever distracted his enemies could be considered as a weapon.

He was pondering about what to do next when his phone went off. Ever since Neil had called from the hospital, he had been scared to pick up the phone. But this time, it was only his mom.

“Ma?”

“Hey, Tommy boy! How much did you miss mommy?”

Tommy sighed and wondered when his mom would realize that he was an adult who earned money and had a husband.

“Come on. Let me hear it. How much did you miss me?”

“Very much, of course. What’s up, ma?”

“Well, I was wondering if Addy would like some new underwear.”

Tommy sighed again. His mom made it painfully obvious that she ran an underwear shop; he and Adam always got underwear no matter what the occasion was.

“See, there’s this thong that just came in. It has a nice leopard print, so I naturally thought of Addy! It’s perfect for him, really. He has round, pinchable cheeks which would look gorgeous in a thong! And, there’s enough room in the front, so nothing will feel squeezed or anything.”

Tommy groaned and loaded one of his guns. He was going to shoot his phone any minute. “Ma, you’ll send it over anyway. What’s the point of asking me? And, why can’t you ask _him_?”

“You want me to talk to him about his cute butt cheeks?” Dia clicked her tongue. “I ask you because this way, I get to hear your voice and you can pretend you got it for him.”

“I think he noticed that all the underwear come from you, when he got new underwear for the fifth time!”

“Well, it’s easy to wear out even the good ones. I’ll send the thong tomorrow. Should I throw in some lacy panties for you?”

“What?” Tommy was sure that he had heard her wrong.

“Something that’s very easy to tear off?”

“Why would I need lacy panties that are easy to tear off? I don’t do undercover work, ma, especially not as a girl.”

“Undercover? Well, I suppose it does happen under the covers! Is that what the kids call it these days? Undercover work?”

“Ma! If you think I crossdress in bed, I don’t!”

“It’s okay even if you do, sweetie. You have the right physique to pull it off and you’re prettier than most girls out there. Did you ever give it a try? He might like it, you know. Marriage is all about keeping things as fresh as you can.”

Tommy took a deep breath and released the safety. He drew the line at getting suggestions on his sex life from his mom. It had been a pleasure knowing his phone, but all good things came to an end.

“Okay, fine, I’ll stop. I heard that click. Don’t waste your bullets like that. It’s a bad economy.”

Tommy grunted as he put the gun down on the desk. He wished that his mom cared about her son’s mental health as much as the state of the economy.

“By the way, I’m getting my hair done with Isaac’s mom tomorrow.”

“You are? How is she doing?”

“I don’t know. That’s why I’m meeting her. How are you and Addy doing these days? Your secret’s still safe?”

“Yeah, I’ve been careful.”

“That’s my good boy. Hang on for as long as possible, okay? Addy could do without that kind of a burden. He has a singing soul and it’s your job to keep him singing.”

“Yeah, I know that.”

“Good. And, if you need to talk, you know you can call mommy.”

Tommy swallowed the lump in his throat. He had used to call his dad on a bad day at work. It was his dad who had trained him since he had been a kid and who had guided him throughout his career. But he had been killed in action several years ago, so he now had a drink and played his guitar when things got rough.

“Stop getting sentimental and start thinking thongs. Do you think you can send me a picture of Addy wearing it? It should sell better with a nice picture next to it.”

“Ma! I’m not going to have you put up a picture of my husband’s ass!”

“It doesn’t have to be…”

“Or any other part of him!”

“Okay! No need to yell into the phone. Are you boys having problems with _undercover work_? Is that sexual frustration I hear?”

“Adam and I are fine! I’m frustrated with _you_ , ma!”

“Aww, you can’t possibly mean that.” Dia chuckled. Teasing her little boy was her favorite pastime.

“Urgh, unless you have something else to say, I’m hanging up.”

“Okay, tell me what I want to hear.”

“I love you, ma.” Tommy made a kissing sound for her.

“Love you too, Tommy boy. Keep yourself and Addy safe, okay?”

“I’ll try. Say hi to Isaac’s ma for me.”

“I will, but she’s probably listening in on our conversation right now. You know tapping phones is her favorite hobby, right?”

Tommy paled as he remembered where Isaac had learned his many skills. But his mom’s snickers told him that she was just messing with him. “I’m hanging up, ma!”

He cut the call and tossed the phone on the floor. In hindsight, it was probably a good thing that his mom had called while he had been alone. The last time when she had called, Adam had put her on speaker and they had joined forces to tease him about his sleeping habits. So what if he often ended up upside down in the morning, clinging on to Adam’s calf? Adam had the most aesthetically pleasing calves ever; his subconscious had great taste.

He left the room, deciding to be useful. Perhaps Adam would let him rub himself against those calves if he got some chores done.

 

By the time Adam had come home, Tommy had finished mowing the lawn in the front and the back. He had just started to hose the plants when Adam had joined him in the backyard. But he hadn’t gotten a chance to ask if he could borrow his calves; the resident street cat had stolen his attention.

“Aww, Timmy, it’s so nice to see you again! I thought you might’ve moved.” Adam poured milk in the bowl.

“Timmy? Since when is his name Timmy?” Tommy didn’t like how close it sounded to his name.

“Oh, he’s always been Timmy in my mind.” Adam smiled and scratched the back of Timmy’s neck. “Doesn’t it suit him? He could be your baby brother! So adorable.”

Tommy gritted his teeth as the cat purred and gave him a smug look. Fucking cats. They thought that everyone else was beneath their royal selves.

“Who’s my good kitty, huh? Who drank all his milk?” Adam bent down and kissed Timmy on the head.

Tommy gripped the hose and glared at the ugly plant that he had forgotten the name of. He couldn’t believe this shit. There was no good kitty or bad kitty. He was Adam’s _only_ kitty.

“So Timmy, do you want to play ‘Who has the softest belly?’ Yeah?”

Tommy rolled his eyes. Cats didn’t just roll over like dogs and showed their bellies.

“Aww! You’re the best!” Adam beamed at Timmy and scratched his belly. Timmy was so much fun.

Tommy hosed his husband and whatever it was that was posing as a cat. Rivals were like rats. They were filthy and they never left the planet. “Oops, sorry! I think there’s something wrong with the hose.” He hosed them down some more. There was so much filth in the air.

Adam took off his wet T-shirt while Timmy shook his fur dry. Thank god it was summer. “Just to be sure, Tommy… you’re not jealous by any chance, are you?”

“Pfft, of course not.” Tommy turned his back to the two and watered the flowers. What kind of animals ate cats? Were there cougars in New York? He had to find out.

Adam stepped out of his jeans and wrapped himself around Tommy’s back. He had a jealous spirit to appease. “Baby, you know I’m crazy about you, right?”

Tommy pouted as he moved to the flowers on the right with his husband still attached to him. “Keep talking.”

Adam nuzzled the back of Tommy’s neck. “How about I keep showing?”

Tommy gasped as Adam pressed his hard-on against his ass. When had that happened? He rarely missed the rise of The Great One. “Don’t tell me your little Timmy turned you on.”

“Haha, that’s a little disturbing. I guess seeing you get jealous turned me on.” Adam nibbled his husband’s ear.

Tommy didn’t bother denying that jealousy had gotten the better of him. The important thing was that Adam was hard and that he remembered his fondness for his calves. “So it’s for me? All of it?”

“It’s always for you, Tommy. You could have some _milk_ of your own.” Adam giggled.

Tommy snorted and got Adam off his back so that he could turn off the water. The cat had left and his husband was standing in his briefs. Things were starting to look better. “Oh yeah, that reminds me… Ma’s sending over more stuff for you.”

“She is? That’s great!”

“Urgh, you have no idea what kind of trauma I go through whenever you get new undies.” Tommy let Adam lead him into the house.

“Aww, you’re my hero!” Adam squeezed Tommy’s hand and kissed the side of his head. “I’m glad she has good taste though.”

“Eh, just wait and see what she sends you this time.” Tommy followed Adam up the stairs.

“Ooh, it must be good. I can’t wait.” Adam grinned and felt himself get harder. He loved getting new underwear. It made him feel sexy and Tommy showed some serious appreciation when he was in a new package.

“Wow, you must be one of those rare species, baby… the ones that don’t get turned off even when they talk about the in-laws.” Tommy threw himself on the bed.

Adam laughed as he shimmied out of his briefs. “Well, Dia’s not like any other mother. Did I tell you she gave me a tip last time? She said you liked the vibration coming from the washing machine. She suggested I should use that info to my advantage.”

“Ahhck!” Tommy screamed and clawed at his ears. Now he understood what Isaac felt like. There _was_ such a thing as ‘too much information’.

“So maybe the second round should happen in the laundry room?” Adam winked as he got Tommy out of his clothes. A single round never really felt enough for either of them.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think there will even be a first round!” Tommy moaned at the loss of his hard-on. He didn’t think that even Adam’s calves could save the day.

“Is that a challenge?” Adam licked his lips and took Tommy’s dick in his mouth.

“Oh, remember not to deep throat! You have to sing tonight.” Tommy was damn proud that he was being responsible. He sometimes managed to think with his brain in bed.

Adam shivered at the tug at his heart. A lot of people were kind enough to praise his voice, but Tommy was the only one caring enough to protect it. Tommy was the one who had found out that Margaret Thatcher, famous for her commanding voice, had drunken hot water with lemon and honey to keep the strain out of her voice. He was also the one who dropped propolis liquid on the back of his throat.

Adam had come to love the sound of the teaspoon hitting the inside of a cup. It meant that Tommy was thinking about him while stirring honey into lemon water. The numbing taste of propolis grew on him as well. It meant that Tommy had a gentle hand on his chin to get the right angle for the drops. And, much to his amazement, Tommy had yet to miss a single day.

Adam gulped as he took in more of his husband’s dick. To think that all of this could come to an end in the blink of an eye… To think that a single slip could knock down the dominoes that he had been so careful to build…

“Hey, baby, what’s wrong? Did I push in too much?” Tommy pulled himself out and put a hand on Adam’s face.

Adam shook his head and closed his eyes. He didn’t have the strength to look at Tommy’s face. “No, I just never want this to end.”

“You want me to stay hard until I die? I love you, but that’s harsh, man. It’s kind of flattering though.”

Adam chuckled even as a tear slipped from his eye. Tommy’s sense of humor was one of the things that he’d miss the most. He had been thinking about his brother’s advice. If Tommy would be hurt more, the longer he lied, he had to be strong and reduce Tommy’s pain. As his husband, he had to put Tommy’s well-being above anything else. So he had decided to come clean in a couple of months on their first anniversary unless the secret got out before then. He didn’t think that he was being too selfish for wanting a full year of marriage with the most amazing person in his life.

“Adam, please talk to me.” Tommy moved down the bed until he could wrap his arms around Adam’s head. His husband usually wept for joy, not for sorrow. He had no idea what could’ve upset him so much in the middle of a blowjob. Was his dick responsible for this?

Adam dug his face into Tommy’s chest and swallowed fresh tears. They somehow tasted worse than propolis. “Do you know how much I love you?”

Tommy caressed Adam’s back and kissed the top of his head. “Hopefully as much as I love you?”

Adam had to resort to sobbing at the beautiful answer. Just when he thought that he couldn’t love his husband more, Tommy went on to prove him wrong.

“Why don’t we get some shut-eye, hmm? Nothing beats a power nap.” Tommy pulled the covers over them and stroked Adam’s hair to help him fall asleep. He doubted that he could rest when his head was swimming with guesses, but he stayed put since Adam could use a comforting presence. Much to his bitterness, he now missed Adam’s carefree face around the cat.

“It’s so easy to love you, you know,” Tommy whispered into Adam’s hair when he had gone quiet and pliant. “I don’t want this to end either. I’d kill to keep your love.”

He wondered why Adam thought that things might come to an end. Was he worried that one of them would get sick or have an accident? Had someone useless like Bradley talked to him about the high divorce rate in the city? Or was he so happy with life that he naturally thought about the day when he might not have this anymore?

Tommy kissed Adam’s forehead and hoped that it was the last case. Adam would be safe and happy in his bubble as long as he didn’t slip up. He was reminded of his mom’s words; Adam did have a singing soul and it was _his_ job to keep him singing. It went without saying that it was by far the most important mission of his life.

 

Tommy allowed himself to breathe a little easier when Adam woke up in a much better mood. His eyes were puffy, but there was a lazy smile on his lips as he rubbed the head of his dick. “Are you trying to make up for the blowjob earlier? ‘Cause let me tell you, your mouth can do things your hands could only dream of.”

“Are you saying that I should stop?” Adam sat up and took his hand away.

“Of course not!” Tommy hastily grabbed Adam’s hand and put it back where it belonged.

Adam laughed and carried on with the handjob. He might as well give his husband all the pleasure that he could while he still had the right to. “By the way, Neil asked me why you’re sending him a dirty magazine.”

“Seriously? You want to talk about my brother-in-law while I’m hard?” Tommy held Adam’s hand in place in case he tried to pull it back again. “And, he’s your bodyguard! I wanted to say thanks.”

Adam nodded even though he thought that it was a waste of money. Neil only pretended to be his bodyguard and as far as he knew, he wasn’t partial to busty Asian girls.

“Did he like it? Or did I choose wrong?” Tommy added a moan at the end as Adam picked up the pace.

“He didn’t say. I think he was just freaked out that you were the one who sent it.”

“Good to know. But can we please talk about something else?”

Adam chuckled and figured that now was a good time as any to drop the bomb. “In that case, baby, I have a confession to make.”

“What? You liked some of the girls in that magazine?” Tommy twisted the sheets in his hands. Again, rivals = rats.

“Haha, nope. But I’m going on a business trip next week.”

“What for?” Tommy thrust up into Adam’s grip.

“I need to go sing at some charity events in Alaska.”

“Alaska? Don’t tell me you have a fat, little bear called Tummy over there.”

“Ahaha… Oh, Tommy.” Adam enjoyed pulling musical sounds out of his husband. He loved how vocal Tommy was in bed.

“For how long?” Tommy panted.

“A week.” Adam tried to ease the pain by rubbing the slit of Tommy’s dick with his thumb.

“A whole week?” Tommy was shocked. They had never been apart for a whole week. Even before getting married, they had seen each other at least once a week. “Can I come with you?”

“I’m almost there, baby.” Adam wrapped his left hand around his own dick.

“I didn’t mean…” Tommy didn’t get to finish his sentence before pleasure ripped through him. Did Adam not want him in Alaska? Had they been glued together without giving each other enough space?

Trying to catch his breath, he relished the feeling of Adam coming all over his thigh. Adam was big on marking him one way or another and it made him hot all over again. “You know… on second thought, I might be okay with that laundry room idea.”

“Really?” Adam giggled and kissed Tommy on the nose. “We should do the laundry then, get the machine going. I’ll go fetch my clothes and meet you there.”

Tommy blinked as he was left alone with a weird feeling coiling in his gut. Why was Adam being distant? Was he just getting ready for a week without him or was there something else going on?

Feeling like he was actually doing some undercover work, he picked up his clothes and headed downstairs. He’d have to watch his husband closely until he left for Alaska.

 

Tommy’s plan was in full motion when he sneaked into Bradley’s bar. Despite his love for Adam’s singing, he didn’t come here often. Even on the nights that he didn’t have to work, he resisted coming over to give Adam some space of his own. There was also the fact that he found the rats in the bar disgusting. It apparently didn’t matter that Adam’s wedding band shined under the stage light. Nobody seemed to care about the proof that screamed that the beautiful man belonged to him.

He took a seat in the corner and ordered a Scotch whisky. He was sitting in the same seat as the day when he had first laid eyes on Adam. Adam didn’t seem to have noticed him, which made the observation easier. He had to figure out what was going on with his husband. He understood that there could be things that Adam wasn’t comfortable telling him. After all, he had a secret of his own. But since he had a secret of his own, he understood how difficult it was to go about life with something heavy on your chest. Whatever was crushing Adam, he wanted to know so that he could help.

A round of applause filled the bar when Adam wrapped up a song. “Thank you, guys. Thanks. Is everyone having a good time tonight?”

Some cheered and some groaned. Tommy couldn’t decide which one to choose. He had been fucked hard while kneeling on the washing machine, but he had also been worried enough to come see his husband.

“Well, I’d like to dedicate the next song to those who wish that tonight was different. It’s a stripped down version of the great Freddie Mercury’s solo song, called ‘Love kills’.”

Tommy listened, enraptured by the display of range and heart. His husband had gotten better at conveying the myriad of emotions that came with being in love. He had no doubt that Adam would eventually become a singer who was loved in all corners of the world. He just hoped that he would be standing next to him while he shined the brightest.

“Love kills, drills you through your heart… Love kills, scars you from the start,” Adam sang, feeling like the song had been written for him. He had been scarred from the moment that he had met Tommy on his cover job. Would things have been different if he had met him during a mission? He hated to think about his husband being in danger, but if he had saved Tommy’s life, would he have been able to keep him for the rest of his life?

“It’s just a living pastime, ruining your heart line… Stays for a lifetime, won’t let you go… Cause love, love, love won’t leave you alone…” Adam’s gaze landed on Tommy. He was in the same spot as when he had showed up in his life for the very first time.

“Love kills, tears you right apart. It won’t let go… It won’t let go! Love kills!” Grateful for the long pause by the end of the song, he stared at the face that looked back with love. He knew how quickly those two months would go. If he could, he wouldn’t spend a moment away from Tommy. He wouldn’t let his husband get out of his arms. He’d kiss him until Tommy knew just how much he loved him. He’d sing all the songs that he knew that might help Tommy understand why he was so afraid to lose him. But he couldn’t really do that, could he?

“Love kills, drills you through your heart… Love kills…” If a tear ran down his cheek, it meant that he was a great performer. But what he wouldn’t give to be a better husband… 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I think that we can sum up the first scene in one word: “Ma!” XD And, I understand that Dia’s nothing like this in real life, but I wanted to show where Tommy got the colors that he shows in this story :)
> 
> 2) If anyone has wondered whether the real Tommy has a jealous side or not, I link this proof for you: [Jealous Tommy](http://thebandcave.tumblr.com/post/96002681666/)
> 
> 3) In case anyone hasn’t had the chance to hear Adam sing ‘Love kills’, here you go: [Love kills](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HIKUFwbK40Q)


	8. Coming home to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Tommy spend some time away from each other because of their respective missions. They miss each other like crazy and can’t wait to go home. But the road to reunion isn’t as glittery as it looks.

  
_Previously in ‘Mr. & Mr. Lambert’…_

_Following Neil’s advice, Adam had decided to come clean in a couple of months on his first wedding anniversary. As a husband, it was his duty to reduce Tommy’s pain. But he had broken down in the middle of a blowjob, worrying Tommy who had showed up at the bar and had watched him sing. It hadn’t helped that he had told him about his business trip and had avoided answering when Tommy had asked if he could come with him._

 

“So Brooke’s pregnant, huh?” Adam asked Sutan who was in his ear. He was on his stomach with a rifle on a hill in Alaska.

“Yeah. She thinks it’s a girl, but who knows.”

“Wow, that’s amazing. Maybe mothers can tell.” Adam checked the wind direction and speed. It was usually Brooke’s job, but he had left her at the hotel, bent over the toilet. He had assumed that it was all the wild Alaskan salmon that she had eaten, but it had apparently been morning sickness.

“You should hope for a boy though. She said she’d name it Adam if it’s a boy.”

“Really? But maybe she meant another Adam.”

“Pfft, you know it’s you and you’re just fishing for compliments.”

Adam chuckled and pulled out a Thermos from his backpack. Tommy had packed him several bottles of honey water. Since he had told him that he was going to sing at charity events, there had been no escaping the many bottles. Tommy had also rattled off all the things that he had to be careful of until he had stopped him with a kiss.

He had only left home a couple of days ago, but he already missed it dearly. Texts and phone calls simply weren’t enough. They rarely left the city for work, but this mission was personal to their leader. The elusive animal slaughterer had killed Monte’s dog. His job was to shoot the bad guy before he crossed over to Russia. The intel had been incomplete, making them wait around, but he had high hopes that the guy would try to leave the country as soon as possible. It would be a nice surprise for Tommy if he came home early.

“Okay, Sutan, the coast looks clear for now. Could you call Tommy for me?” Adam sat back and took a sip of his honey water.

“Sure. Just remember I’ll have to cut the call if Johnny says we have movement.”

“Absolutely.” Adam kept an eye on the coast.

“Hello?”

“Hey, baby. It’s me.” Adam smiled at his husband’s voice.

“Adam! I miss you.”

“Me too! How are you?” Adam jumped at the screeching sound on the end of the phone. “Tommy? What was that? Are you okay?”

“Sorry, it’s just a rogue guitar string.”

“Oh! I thought it was a person.”

“Nah, but it apparently thinks it is since it won’t stay in place.”

Adam thought that he had heard a bone break, but what did he know about repairing guitars? His subconscious had probably connected it to a familiar sound. “I can tell you’re busy, baby, but can I get you on Skype for a second? I’ve been hiking since the event is in the evening and the scenery here is breathtaking!”

“Oh, that’s great! But do you think you can take pictures for me?”

“Are you with a customer right now? I can call back in ten minutes.”

“Uh, no. It’s just that I… uh, I’ve got this pimple on my face.”

“A pimple? But you never get pimples.”

“I know! It’s so frustrating.”

“Tommy, do you think I wouldn’t want to see your face just because you have a pimple?” Adam laughed. His husband was so cute.

“Well, you always talk about how flawless my skin is! Let me keep your fantasy intact.”

“If it bothers you so much, baby, why don’t you cover it with your hand? I really miss seeing your face.”

“Um, the thing is… I didn’t want to alarm you, but it’s actually a rash.”

“A rash?”

“Yep. It’s kind of all over my face.”

“Oh my god, what happened? Is it something you ate? Are you not feeling well?”

“It must’ve been the sea food, but don’t worry. I already saw the doctor and got some meds.”

“My poor baby. What was it? Scallops? Mussels?”

“Eh, it was a sea food buffet. I went with Terrance and Taylor.”

Adam heard another sound. It sounded like someone had knocked over a heavy chair. “Haha, careful, honey. I don’t want to come home to find out that you were killed by a misplaced chair!”

“It’s not that easy to kill me. Some things just never learn their places, urgh.”

Adam giggled at the resigned tone. Tommy didn’t have the best relationships with furniture. “Okay, I’ll let you go once I’ve seen your hands. You know how much I love your fingers.”

“Ah, sorry again. My whole body has swollen up. Hands, feet, dick, everything.”

There was a choked sound that sounded like actually choking, but Adam figured that it was Brian. He seemed to be a drama queen and some people had problems with hearing the word ‘dick’. “I’m sorry I’m away when you’re sick, baby.”

“Don’t be! I’m at the shop since I feel fine. Don’t worry about it. Just remember that I love you, always.”

Adam grinned from ear to ear. “I love you too.”

He put the phone away and got back on his stomach. He wondered if he should babyproof the house for Tommy’s sake.

“Isn’t he adorable? All clumsy with furniture, yet determined to set it straight?” He asked Sutan who was back in his ear.

“I bet he’s adorable whatever he does. If something happens to you, I’m going after him.”

“You’re not his type. He likes his girls small and his guys big. You’re neither.”

“But I could pretty him up so well that he’s bound to love me.”

“Then I’ll have to haunt every house you guys live in. I’ll turn off your lights and smash your windows.”

“No need for all that drama, A. I’m not opposed to a supernatural threesome.”

“Eww, Sutan! Just eww! I don’t want to see you naked! That would kill a spirit all over again!” Adam reached for his wedding band that was around his neck. There was nothing like the thought of Tommy to chase away the terrible images in his mind.

“Wait. Where’s my wedding band?” He looked down at his neck. His necklace was gone.

“You probably left it back at the hotel. You were busy holding up Brooke’s hair, remember? You must’ve forgotten it when you rushed out of there.”

“Yeah, maybe I did. But I think I had it on me when I left this morning.” Adam touched his neck that felt cold and empty.

“I’m sure it’s safe and sound on your nightstand. You didn’t even fight today.”

“Yeah. It’s not easy to lose a necklace, right?”

“Even if you lost it, I can order you a new one. You could pick it up on your way home.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Adam shrugged off the uneasy feeling and decided to focus on the mission. Perhaps the bastard would attempt to cross the Bering Strait today and let him leave for home. There was nothing like Tommy’s kisses to chase away the terrible feelings in his gut.

 

“So how much do you want to bet that Adam’s going to call before I get up there?” Tommy asked Isaac as he climbed up the rock face.

“Your husband does have perfect timing.” Isaac chuckled in Tommy’s ear. “It was hilarious to hear you suffer! Twice!”

“You know those were private phone calls, right?” Tommy managed to move up a few feet. “And, I think the word you were looking for is ‘multitask’, not ‘suffer’.”

“Well, I think I’m allowed to listen in on your calls when I already know too much about your sex life!”

“Oh, believe me, Isaac, you only know the tip of the iceberg. Our sex life is something you could never even imagine. If I was okay with sharing him and he was okay with making sex tapes, the gay porn industry would’ve been doomed.”

“Hey, I’ll believe you as long as you don’t fill me in on the details.”

“It’s your loss, man.” Tommy shrugged and picked up the pace. With his luck, his phone was going to ring any minute now. He shuddered as he thought about how Adam had called while he had been handling a captured enemy. And, as if once wasn’t bad enough, Adam had called again yesterday while he had been chasing a bitch on his motorcycle.

He hadn’t wanted to stay in an empty house, so he had taken a job in Rhode Island. His mission was to stop the major drug supplier from coming into the city. The bad boss and his high-level henchmen were taking some time off before entering the Big Apple and Tommy was relieved that he wasn’t too far away from home. The mayor had been delighted at his sudden enthusiasm and had promised that the job would take no more than a few days.

He sighed as he put his right foot on a higher rock. Why did his mission have to involve rock climbing? Why couldn’t the boss smoke pot at ground level instead of meditating on a mountaintop? Unlike his husband, he wasn’t a fan of nature. There was not a soul in sight; it was all rocks and a few birds. The only human presence was Isaac and that was just his luck.

“You know, all these hard rocks remind me of Adam’s rock-hard dick. It’s a thing of beauty, really.” Tommy moaned while he pictured it in his head. He couldn’t help but drool a little.

“Jesus Christ, TJ. And, you wonder why I believe in God. I need God for trying moments like this!”

“Well, I bet Adam’s dick is more beautiful than God’s.” Tommy snickered as Isaac made a gagging sound. The sound only got louder when he noticed what Tommy was doing.

“TJ! I can see what _you_ see, remember? At least, look up while you’re rubbing against a rock!”

“You can close your eyes, you know.”

“Urgh! Just be careful, okay? We don’t want to pull you out of the mission because you hurt your junk, being naughty!”

“Imagine you explaining that to the mayor.” Tommy giggled. “Oh gosh, I need Adam to thrust into me right now.”

“Tommy!!”

Tommy was about to tease his friend some more when something hit him in the side. He looked down and saw a dagger sticking out of the pocket of his hiking jacket. There wasn’t any pain though.

“TJ! Remember there’s a hollow spot a few feet to your right? Go take cover there.”

“I don’t think I need a cover. Can you locate the girl?”

“I’m working on it. But how do you know it’s a girl?”

“Because this is one fancy dagger and it was a hell of a weak throw.” Tommy assumed that the thick photo book of his husband had saved him from losing blood. He hadn’t been able to pick a few pictures, so he had filled the whole book. The book was thick but small enough to fit in his large pocket.

Another dagger flew his way, but he was ready this time. He moved to his right and let it hit the rock. As Isaac gave him the location of the thrower, he reached for the gun inside his jacket. Who was stupid enough to bring knives to a gun fight? Death should befall her for damaging Adam’s pictures!

He couldn’t spot her with his eyes, but that was no problem. He shot the rocks above the spot where she was hiding and let nature do the work. Huh, perhaps nature wasn’t too bad after all.

“Damn, I hope the pictures in the back are fine. Those are the ones that bring real pleasure to the dick.”

Hearing Isaac yell in agony put a grin back on his face. He couldn’t wait to get rid of the boss and go have fun at the hotel. Since Adam hadn’t called today, perhaps he could call him while he could focus on the conversation. Why rely on pictures when he had access to Adam’s voice? It had been a while since he had enjoyed phone sex and it sounded like a perfect way to relax.

 

“Mr. Lambert! It’s so nice to see you alive and well. Please come in!” The mayor shook the hand of his favorite Powerpuff boy.

“Thank you, sir.” Tommy put on a smile and sat down on the couch. There was a cup of coffee and an array of pastries waiting for him.

“Feel free to dig in! These are all from your favorite bakery and I have it on good authority that this is how you like your coffee.”

“Wow, thank you, sir. I appreciate it.” Tommy thought of Isaac as he picked up the cup. Perhaps he could send him some Viagra as a gift.

He tuned out all the praise that the mayor had to offer and took down one pasty after another. He didn’t need any praise on his job; he knew that he was good and that he was helping the city. He just wanted to go wait for his husband who was coming home today.

“If there’s anything you need, anything at all, you let me know, Mr. Lambert. Our city is incredibly lucky to have you, and it’s my duty to provide you with anything that could make your life easier.”

“Are you sure, sir? I’m allowed to do that?” Tommy had learned a long time ago that it was better to ask for something now than take a rain check. You never knew what would happen tomorrow. “In that case, I’d like two good seats for ‘Hedwig’, please, including access to the backstage.”

“Oh, you’re a fan of Broadway?”

“No, but my husband is. He’s a big fan.”

“Ah, I see. Anything else?”

Tommy could tell that the mayor was pleased that he wasn’t asking for much. So he decided to take care of a few more of his husband’s wishes. “We’d also like a fixed parking spot at our favorite restaurants and grocery stores. And, is it possible to arrange a tour of the city in a hot-air balloon?”

“A hot-air balloon?”

“Yeah, my husband’s been singing this song called ‘Air Balloon’ for weeks now. How it’s so high it can’t rain and stuff.”

“Very well! I’ll see what I can do.” The mayor smiled and wrote down the requests. It wasn’t like Tommy was asking for a tour in the Air Force One.

As the mayor carried on with his praises, Tommy thought about blowing Adam in the hot-air balloon. Perhaps he could pay the operator to look the other way and present Adam with an unforgettable memory. The mayor seemed to think that his face had lit up because of him if his increased enthusiasm was anything to go by. He gave the mayor a bright smile and went back to his musings.

Despite Adam’s constant attempt at getting him on Skype, he had kept up his excuse about the rashes and swellings. It wasn’t like he could’ve let Adam see that he hadn’t been at home. His mysterious symptoms had only gone away when he had come back home this morning.

His shoulders slumped as he remembered Adam’s disappointment. He had seemed to miss his face as much as he missed Adam’s. Maybe it would’ve been better to stay home instead of taking the job, but look how happy the mayor was!

“Ah, look at me rattling on about your achievements like a proud fanboy. I’m sure you have better things to do than sit here and indulge me.”

“Haha, as much as I appreciate the generous words, sir, I wouldn’t mind getting some rest. It’s been a long drive.” Tommy put the rest of the pastries back in the paper bag. He wanted Adam to get a taste.

“Of course, of course. Where are my manners? It’s just that this office rarely gets to see someone who actually does good work for the city. But please, go home and get some rest before a new job comes up. And, thank you for everything, Mr. Lambert.”

“Thank you too, sir.” Tommy got up with his paper bag and shook the mayor’s hand again. He wondered if Adam was already home. He’d have to pick up some roses on his way and make it up to him with ‘Welcome back!’ sex. Maybe Adam would like to straddle his chest and fuck his mouth before shooting on his face. Then he could hand-feed him delicious pastries and tell him about the treats. Adam would get hard again and he’d gladly bend over the dresser.

Happy with his plan, he rushed out of the building. He was going to Parkour his way back home.

 

Meanwhile, Adam was back at home, cooking in the kitchen. The job had gone well and Monte had gotten his revenge. Brooke had felt a little better throughout the week, much to everyone’s relief. Monte had wanted to send her back home, but she had insisted on staying. She had also wanted him to sing for the fetus, so he had sung all the nursery rhymes that he had been able to think of.

The only bad thing that had happened was the loss of his wedding band. He had gone through the hotel room with a fine-tooth comb and had asked the housekeeper, but it had been nowhere to be seen. So he had ordered a new ring and was scheduled to pick it up tomorrow. Thankfully, he didn’t think that Tommy would mind him losing it. He was the type of husband who preferred to leave a bite mark on his neck for everyone to see.

Adam laughed when his phone started to ring. It was Tommy, the devil. “Baby! I was just thinking about you!”

“Ho, you were? Which parts of me? Try to be as specific as possible.” Tommy grinned as he crossed the road.

“Haha, I love the part where you’re all mine.”

“Oh, yeah? That’s a terribly mushy answer, but I’ll let it pass. I’ve missed you too much to bite you.”

“I was actually thinking about your bite marks on my neck!”

“Hmm, I think I want to bite the inside of your thighs tonight. The red marks will look so pretty on your pale skin.”

Adam moaned as he pictured Tommy’s face between his legs. “Are we going to have time for dinner? I’m making roast beef. It’s in the oven now.”

“Oh, you’re home! Awesome! And, you know I wouldn’t skip something you made. I’ll try to behave until the table’s clear.”

“I hope you do because I’m making a sorbet too.” Adam poured the sorbet mixture into a bowl.

“Yum! That reminds me of when I was sick and you made me vegetable soup. I’m never going to forget that day.”

“Aww, it’s easy to make veggie soup, baby.” Adam covered the bowl with plastic wrap and foil before putting it in the freezer.

“That’s not the point. The point is that you came to take care of me when nobody else could and we had only gone out a few times by then.”

“But, Tommy, I fell for you the minute I saw you. I told you that. By the time you kissed me that night at your place, I was already hopelessly in love with you.”

“Yeah, that’s what I wanted to hear.” Tommy beamed as he jumped over a fallen trash can. “I’m almost home, honey. Give me fifteen minutes.”

“Okay, be careful and try not to rush. The roast beef needs more time and I want you to come home safe.” Adam bent down to check the color of the beef.

“You got it. I love you, Adam. And, I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“You do? I can’t wait. Love you too, baby.” Adam hung up and washed his hands before heading upstairs. He wanted to put on some eyeliner and look his best. He was giddy with excitement to see his husband in almost a week. He loved the way that Tommy’s doe eyes smiled at him and he hoped that he would never get over it.

It was amazing to think that he could love someone so deeply. His doubts and fears about love had been thrown out the window when he had realized that Tommy had had no intention of changing him in any way. He was free to display his many colors and Tommy found all of them beautiful. It sometimes made him dream that Tommy loved him unconditionally and might forgive him when the truth came out. He couldn’t think of anything that he’d want more than to earn Tommy’s forgiveness and grow old with him.

Pleased with the way he looked, he went downstairs and opened the door to the music room. Tommy had said that he’d be home soon, but he was getting antsy. If he couldn’t get close to Tommy, he might as well enjoy the company of the things that he treasured. The music room was solely Tommy’s, so he hadn’t stepped a foot inside except when Tommy had showed him around after the room had been done.

He took a look at the guitars aligned on one side of the wall and picked the one that looked the cheapest. It was an old acoustic guitar. He wanted Tommy to be as forgiving as possible in case there was an accident. But wait a second... He shook the guitar. There was something inside.

_To be continued…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sweeties, as you can tell, it's coming! *screams* I didn't exactly mean to end the chapter here, but it was getting too long and I had to split the day in two. Thank you all for the kind attention and love :)


	9. Love-lies-bleeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam finds out about Tommy’s secret and everything spins out of control. His husband isn’t who he thought he was. He is on the verge of a nervous breakdown when Tommy comes home. He has no idea what to do or expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) This chapter is practically one long scene, so I suggest that you take a deep breath before diving in :)  
> 2) Additional warning for the chapter: angst  
> 3) The sex scene is dirty for no good reason.

  
_Previously in ‘Mr. & Mr. Lambert’…_

_Adam had taken care of an animal slaughterer that had killed his boss’ dog while Tommy had stopped a drug supplier from coming into the city. During their missions, Adam had lost his wedding band and Tommy’s photo book of Adam had been damaged. The bad omens had led to a disastrous incident where Adam had ventured into Tommy’s music room and had picked up one of the guitars that had sounded like there was something inside._

 

Adam sat down and took a close look at the guitar. There was a slit on the corner of its body where the front met the bottom. It looked like he could open the guitar with a few tugs of his fingernails, but did he want to do that? He had a feeling that it would be better to leave alone whatever was inside. He could put the guitar back in place and walk out of the room.

“Jesus Christ, Tommy Joe…”

He shook the guitar again, hoping that he had been wrong the first time. But as far as he knew, regular guitars didn’t have a slit and there were definitely things rattling inside. He had to know what Tommy had hidden. He would torture himself and lose sleep over the possibilities. He had already shaken the tree. Now it was time to see what fell on his head.

His hands shook as he tried to open the guitar. He didn’t have much time left. Tommy was going to come home any minute now. He didn’t want to imagine what was going to happen if Tommy caught him. Would he be disappointed that he had gone through his things? Or would he casually explain why he had hidden…

He gasped at the contents that fell out. There was a Beretta Nano gun, a couple of driver’s licenses, and a bag of cash. He blinked, unable to believe his eyes. Why would Tommy keep these things in his guitar? There was no way that Tommy was a criminal and it was unlikely that he was a spy. His husband hated running and spies often had to run to save their lives. And, it wasn’t like bodyguards or security guards needed aliases. So what in hell was he looking at?

Was this even Tommy’s guitar? Perhaps he was holding onto it for a sketchy friend, not knowing what was inside. Yes, that had to be it. That sounded like something that Tommy would do. Even though he liked to think of himself as a hardcore badass, Tommy didn’t know just how dangerous the world was. Bad people would gladly manipulate kind softies like Tommy and it was _his_ job to keep him out of harm’s way.

Feeling like a failure, he picked up one of the licenses. He was going to pay Tommy’s friend a visit and make sure that he never came close to his husband again. But the picture on the license left him puzzled. The guy had brown hair and looked a little older, but he looked like Tommy. Did Tommy have a twin brother? Was he too ashamed of his immoral brother that he never talked about him? Had that scumbag showed up at their wedding?

He looked at the other license and let out a shrill laugh. The picture on this one looked much closer to his husband. Whether he wanted to believe it or not, he knew that it was Tommy.

“Kevin Riley… Spencer Martin…”

Adam burst into hysterical laughter. Tommy didn’t even look like either of those names. Who on earth had come up with them? Had it been Tommy? So what exactly was Tommy’s secret? Was it too much to hope that Tommy was a vigilante like him? To think that he had concluded that Tommy fought for an underground twink club… To think that he had fallen for his act of clumsiness… His husband was a pretty, little liar and an even better actor than he had thought.

But then, who was he to judge? Didn’t he have a similar secret? Did this mean that he had to reveal his secret too? Even though it had been an accident, it would be unfair to expose Tommy and not share his secret. He was going to tell him anyway. But why had he walked into the music room? Why had he touched the guitar? Why couldn’t he have waited on the couch instead of looking for trouble? He could’ve enjoyed two more months in his little bubble.

He wondered when Tommy had started doing whatever he did. Was he to be blamed? Had he dragged his husband into the dark? Or was their marriage too boring that Tommy got his adrenaline fix elsewhere? What was Tommy capable of? As hypocritical as it was, he had trouble picturing him firing a gun. He called him ‘Pretty kitty’, for god’s sake. So the terrible shooting skills that Tommy had displayed in Disneyland… was that fake or real? That was one of his favorite memories of the day and now he couldn’t be sure if it had even been real.

He grabbed his chest as sharp pain pierced through his lungs. It was impossible to breathe. He had been telling himself that it was better to have blood on his own hands than on Tommy’s, but there had already been blood on Tommy’s hands. Given the contents of the guitar, it was only rational to assume that Tommy knew what it was like to take a man’s life.

He sprang up from the floor and shook the other guitars. How many guns did Tommy have? How many aliases? This was ridiculous. He felt like he didn’t know his husband anymore.

“Honey, I’m home! I’ve missed you so fucking much!”

Adam felt his blood turn into ice. He had no idea how Tommy would react or how _he_ would react when he saw Tommy’s face.

“Adam? Where are you?” Tommy’s heart stopped when he heard noise coming from the music room. It sounded like someone was smashing his guitars.

“Adam! No!” He dropped everything and sprinted into the room. His dark life was spread all over the floor. His husband looked pale, sprawled in the middle of the broken guitars.

“Is this the surprise you talked about?”

Tommy bit his lip and shook his head. This couldn’t be happening. Adam never came into this room. He had never showed any interest in the room. He had decided to hide his stuff in here because he had been certain that Adam wouldn’t step a foot inside. And, as the saying went, the beacon didn’t shine on its own base. The closest place was usually the safest.

“Is Tommy Joe your real name? Or are you in New York just for a job?”

Tommy wanted to point out that only fools would get married for a job, but Adam’s tears weighed down his tongue. It was impossible to speak. Adam was going to despise him, ask for a divorce, and walk out of his life.

“Answer me, Tommy! Oh god, I don’t know what to call you…” Adam dropped his face into his hands.

“I _am_ Tommy! I’ve always been! I only use those IDs when I work outside the city! So that people can’t track me back to New York when something goes wrong!”

“Oh my god, stop talking. I don’t want to know anymore.” Adam squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears that were ringing with Tommy’s pain. He couldn’t stand his husband’s voice dripping with fear. He knew what real fear sounded like. He had been on both ends of it, so there was no mistake. He didn’t want Tommy to feel like he was cutting off his own flesh. And, just like that, the fear became real for him too. What if Tommy stopped loving him today? It was him who had poked the beehive and he had yet to confess his sins.

“I’m sorry. Please don’t leave me.” Tommy hoped that Adam could hear him over his hands. Now that the reality of the situation had sunk in, he wanted to die. He couldn’t live without Adam. That much was a fact. If there had been the slightest chance that he could, he wouldn’t have married Adam and put him in harm’s way. If he had thought that he was selfish then, he was more selfish now. Adam was crying his heart out and all he could think about was how he would beg him for the rest of his life to be forgiven.

“Please don’t cry, baby. You’re going to hurt your throat.” Tommy had no idea if he was still allowed to use a term of affection. Adam got louder, so maybe he wasn’t? He sat on the floor and gathered his husband in his arms. He hated that Adam didn’t put up a fight. He hated how quickly his shoulder got wet. And, he hated that there was nothing else to do but repeat an apology that wouldn’t mean a thing to the man he loved.

He pressed his lips against Adam’s hair which had him jolt up on his feet. He had braced himself for such a reaction, but it still cut him to the bone. He didn’t think that he had ever been this scared. When he had been at gunpoint, the scariest thought had been the possibility of not making it back home to Adam. But now, it looked like even if he came home, there wouldn’t be an Adam waiting for him.

Much to his surprise, Adam held out a hand and helped him up. But there was a look of determination on his face that made his insides churn. What was he thinking? He followed his husband out of the room. The roses were abandoned on the floor along with the other treats. It didn’t take him long to figure out where they were headed. “I’m sorry, Adam! Please don’t throw me out! I’m sorry!”

Adam stopped dead in his tracks and looked back with shock. “You think that less of me? That I’ll throw you out? And, in case you forgot, Tommy, you own half of this house.” He hoped that Tommy would remember that when he decided on his future.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what to think.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I have a surprise for you too.” Adam walked into his study with Tommy’s hand firmly in his grip. Perhaps he should’ve cuffed them together in case Tommy tried to run. But he had to let go of his husband’s hand to bend down and unlock the lowest drawer. It was time to face the music.

As Adam gestured for him to look inside, Tommy took a peek, expecting divorce papers. Maybe Adam had figured it out a while ago and had been waiting for some hard proof. Maybe he had signed the papers already and wanted him to sign them right now. But what he saw in the drawer was nothing that he had expected. There were black ski masks when Adam didn’t know how to ski. “What am I looking at?”

“Keep looking.”

Tommy flopped down on the floor and pushed the masks aside. He choked on a gasp when he found several guns. It didn’t make any sense. These looked real, but Adam couldn’t even kill a rat. “Are these yours…?”

“Yes. I was going to tell you about them… I’m sorry.” Adam gulped and leaned back against the wall. He wondered if he had to reveal his full arsenal in the basement as well.

“Oh my fucking god! You robbed the bank to get that chandelier, didn’t you? Didn’t you!”

“Ow! Stop slapping me!” Adam rubbed his thigh and glared at his husband. “And, I’m not a bank robber! Just keep looking!”

Tommy looked into the drawer again and reached for the passports. He picked up one of them with shaky hands. A ginger Adam looked back at him with a name that he didn’t recognize. He picked up another one and met another Adam. This was unreal. Adam was the most open person that he could think of. So how had he ended up going through the evidence of his secret life?

The third passport took his breath away. It was him. The name was different, but it was his face. The next passport held another name, but it was still his face. He was looking at his fake passports. Adam had probably gotten these so that they could run away together in case things went south. His husband had included him in his future no matter how it turned out. “You weren’t going to leave me here. You were going to take me with you.”

“I would never leave you, Tommy. I was going to let you choose the country. You and me, we’re always going to be together.” Adam wished that he was surer about the last part. Did Tommy feel the same way about their future?

“So… you didn’t go to Alaska to sing. And, you did calculate the exact height for our Spiderman kiss. Fucking hell! You never went back to that self-defense class after I dropped out, did you?”

Adam shook his head as tears came back.

“And, Neil was never your bodyguard! You just wanted Sasha out of the way! Wait… This means you weren’t in the hospital because you were mugged. And, it was you who killed that guy with your bare hands.” Tommy felt his world spin out of control. His bright, innocent Adam had killed a man.

“How do you know the guy is dead?” Adam slid down the wall, wiping his cheeks with the back of his hand. He wanted to be eye-to-eye with Tommy.

“Because I was looking for him. I wanted to kill him for hurting you.” Tommy felt it liberating to tell the truth even though it was a dark one. All those lies had rotten his insides; a little bit of truth could go a long way towards healing him.

“You wanted to get revenge? For me?” Adam asked in awe.

“Yes.” Tommy looked straight into Adam’s eyes.

“Why?” Adam couldn’t help but ask. He needed to hear the love.

“What do you mean why? You chose me to protect you and I take that responsibility very seriously. But you already got hurt, so the least I could do was make him pay for what he did. Nobody gets to live after laying a finger on you.”

Adam moaned at the dangerous tone. This new side of Tommy was hot, hot, and hot. Tommy was clenching his fists and there was a fire burning in his eyes. Amazingly, it seemed like it was all for him. “So you wanted to do it out of love, right?”

Tommy’s gaze turned sharper. “But of course! Are you questioning my love?”

“No, no. I just wanted to know if it’s all in the past or… if you still love me so.” Adam drew up his knees and looked down at his toes. He didn’t know what he was going to do if Tommy told him that he didn’t love him anymore. It hurt to even think that Tommy might love him a little less. He was addicted to Tommy’s brand of love. He wanted more and he couldn’t settle for less.

“Are you a serial killer? Or a hitman? If you are, please tell me you only work outside the city.” Tommy didn’t think that Adam was either of those, but he had to be sure. The answer had to be no; there was no way that he could kill Adam.

“I’m a vigilante, Tommy. And, you haven’t answered my question.” Adam looked up with hope in his eyes. He hated feeling so weak. Everything hung on this answer. He was at Tommy’s mercy because he realized that he didn’t care what Tommy did. Despite all the confusion and anger, he still loved his husband. Tommy had said that he was Tommy and he believed him. He wished that he had his wedding band to hold onto. And, he hoped that he would need to go pick up the new one tomorrow.

“What are you doing?” His heart skipped a beat when Tommy came closer and caressed the side of his neck. After everything that had gone down, he hadn’t expected such a gentle touch. The warmth of his touch replaced the cold emptiness that had been clinging to his neck ever since he had lost his necklace.

“I’m giving you my answer.” Tommy had to bite back tears at the raw emotions that passed on Adam’s face. There was surprise, relief, joy, and guilt. Adam didn’t think that he deserved this. Was his love that great? Did it mean that much to Adam? Had he been a better husband than he had thought? He pulled down Adam’s legs and sat between them. Then he grabbed the front of Adam’s T-shirt with both hands and tore it apart. He needed to touch more skin.

Adam’s jaw dropped at the sight of his sleeveless shirt barely hanging on his shoulders. What had just happened? His little Tommy had that kind of strength? A long moan was in order.

Tommy let his hands find every corner that he loved on Adam’s torso. He twisted his nipple and gripped his side. He ran a hand down his spine and raked his fingers through the hair on his chest. It had been days since he had touched his husband. He was giddy with delight and grateful for the opportunity to be close to him again. Adam hadn’t pushed him away. He hadn’t even asked what his secret was. He was busy making beautiful sounds that went straight to his heart.

“Tommy…” Adam wasn’t sure if he was allowed to touch him. He wasn’t even sure if he could move his hands. There was a hint of desperation on Tommy’s fingertips and the rough touches made things all the more exhilarating. He loved that Tommy still felt comfortable enough around him to take whatever he wanted. He loved that this was Tommy’s answer.

“Touch me, Adam, please.” Tommy threw his arms around Adam’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He shivered as Adam lifted him onto his lap and curled his arms around his waist.

Adam couldn’t tell who was shivering. Was it him? The taste, scent, and feeling of his husband were driving him crazy. He hiked up the back of Tommy’s T-shirt and caressed his lower back. There wasn’t much to touch though. So he pushed his fingers past Tommy’s jeans and briefs, straight into the crack of his ass.

Tommy writhed as Adam’s middle finger pressed against his hole. He wriggled his ass to get the finger in, wishing that he was lubed. When he sensed that Adam was going to pull his hand out, he grabbed it and pushed it until his finger was inside.

“Oh my god, we need lube.” Adam felt his finger go deeper and deeper as Tommy kept enough pressure on his hand. He racked his brain to come up with the closest place to get lube, but Tommy’s moans made it difficult to think.

Tommy threw his head back when Adam got up with his finger still buried inside him. He was glad that Adam’s other hand was secured around his waist, keeping him from falling on his ass. Nothing was hotter than Adam picking him up with ease as if he was a little sex doll.

Adam tossed his husband on the desk and opened the top drawer. He remembered that he had lube in the back of the drawer. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tommy getting out of his clothes and trying to rub his ass. “It hurts? Don’t worry, baby. I’ll kiss it better.”

Tommy watched Adam sit in the chair and pull off his jeans and briefs that had been hanging around his knees. He had gotten rid of the torn T-shirt, so Tommy had to sit up and touch his shoulders. He got a kiss before he found himself with his face against the desk and his ass in the air.

Adam marveled at the sight and pulled the cheeks apart. Tommy’s muscles were twitching in anticipation. He went straight for the hole and licked around its edges. Tommy started to thrash around, but he held him in place and pushed his tongue inside.

Tommy screamed and raked his nails on the desk. The rim job had just started, but he was already leaking a river. It only got worse when Adam rubbed his perineum and played with his balls.

Adam grinned when he found Tommy’s dick all wet and sticky. Tommy responded like nobody else and he felt proud of himself whenever Tommy lost control. He pulled out his tongue and pressed a kiss to the end of the spine. Tommy was fighting to hold it back. “It’s okay, baby. Shoot. I’ll get you hard again.”

Tommy came with a whine like the kitty he was. He felt Adam peppering his ass with noisy kisses, but all he could do was catch his breath, sprawled like a starfish. He heard the sound of a belt hitting the floor and a zipper going down. He wanted to turn his head and look, but he didn’t think that he had it in him.

Adam let out a happy sigh as he pushed two fingers inside his husband. Thank god that he didn’t have to go out the room to get lube. He fondled Tommy’s thigh with his other hand, enjoying the broken sounds filling the room. He could feel himself leaking onto the chair, but Tommy needed more time. Besides, Tommy was so pretty when he had his ass filled. He moved in a certain way that had him mesmerized since their very first night.

“Adam!” Tommy jerked his head up when a third finger found its way inside. Adam’s fingers were thick and he was much tighter than usual after not having sex for almost a week.

“Shh… Just one more, baby.” Adam watched in wonder as Tommy opened up for another finger. The rim of his hole had turned pink and he had to bend down and kiss it. He moved his fingers back and forth, glad that he was the only one who got to see Tommy like this. As Tommy’s voice got louder, he pushed and pulled his fingers harder. It was only a matter of time before he could slide inside and give his husband his everything.

“Now, Adam. Now!” Tommy rubbed his dick in his own mess before Adam flipped him onto his back. He waited for Adam to stand up and wrapped his legs around his waist. Even with thorough preparation, his husband felt fucking huge.

Adam held his breath until he couldn’t go any farther. He needed Tommy to know how much he loved him, that he loved him as much as yesterday. In fact, it felt like he loved him more today. His husband was much stronger than he had thought. Keeping a big secret from your loved one had a way of eating away at your soul. And, yet, Tommy had somehow stayed adorable and had been a wonderful husband to him. He could say all of this, or sing it, or show it this way.

Tommy reached above his head and held onto the edge of the desk. The desk was moving forward. His husband was pouring all of his strength and love in him. “Adam, I… I love you…” He choked up as he thought about how he had almost ruined his marriage today.

“I love you too, Tommy… Together for the next twenty years?” Adam smiled when Tommy’s eyes grew wide. Regular people might wonder why he hadn’t aimed for fifty or sixty years, but for people in their line of work, twenty years was close to eternity.

“Twenty years. Not a single day less!” Tommy’s eyes rolled back as he came all over Adam’s chest. He felt Adam hold him in his arms and come right after him. His husband made the sweetest sound when he came.

Adam pulled Tommy tight to his chest and sat back in the chair. He didn’t want to move. His heart was still pounding from the thought of all the things that could’ve gone wrong today. But it looked like their love was going to win out and wasn’t that a miracle? “Tommy?”

“Hmm?” Tommy nuzzled the sweaty neck, happy that Adam was hugging him for dear life.

“I just got a great idea.” Adam kissed the top of Tommy’s head.

“Oh, no. I don’t think I can come three times in a row. Maybe after dinner?”

“Oh, shit. The roast beef!” Adam tried to put Tommy down on the desk, but Tommy wrapped his limbs around him. He had no choice but to take the octopus with him to check the oven.

“It wasn’t a sexy idea, kitty. I just figured that we could plant some new flowers.” He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the oven timer had done its job.

Tommy wondered if he could get away with pretending to fall asleep. Adam knew a whole lot about flowers, but the most interaction that he had with them was hosing them when Adam told him to.

“See, there’s this flower called ‘love-lies-bleeding’,” Adam explained as he took a seat.

“What kind of a name is that?”

“It comes from Greek and means ‘unfading flower’. It’s the ‘one that does not wither’. Isn’t it perfect for us? Our love will not fade or wither.”

Tommy yawned, getting ready for his act. He preferred the literal meaning of the name; love was all about lies and bleeding. And, yes, it did fit their situation rather perfectly. “Do I water them the same?”

Adam chuckled and kissed his husband. He had a feeling that they were going to be okay. Nothing had changed between them. They were still Adam and Tommy who loved each other and who couldn’t stop showing it. They would have to talk and set new guidelines, but that could wait. Tonight, they were going to celebrate their safe return home and the survival of their marriage.

 


	10. The sneak attacks of the Ninja Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Tommy talk, trying to correct the lies that they’ve told each other. It’s painful, but they find a way to enjoy it. Adam can’t wait to see how their lives are going to change now that their secrets are out. But what happens isn’t exactly what he expected.

  
_Previously in ‘Mr. & Mr. Lambert’..._

_Adam had found a gun, a couple of driver’s licenses, and a bag of cash in one of Tommy’s guitars. He had been shocked, to say the least, but he hadn’t had much time to process it since Tommy had come home. Tommy had thought that their marriage was over, but Adam had showed him the ski masks, guns, and passports in his desk drawer. Despite the confusion and anger, they had realized that they still loved each other and had vowed to be together for the next twenty years._

 

Tommy yawned as he stretched his legs on the coffee table. He was waiting for Adam to join him with two cups of tea. They had been too exhausted to talk after dinner last night, so they were going to try it now. They had just enjoyed breakfast and had agreed that the talk couldn’t wait.

To be honest, he didn’t feel like he was ready for the talk. But he didn’t think that he could ever be ready and Adam deserved to know the truth. Besides, he wanted to know more about Adam’s real job. It was only fair to answer Adam’s questions if he wanted some answers for himself.

“So I think I figured out a way to make this hurt less.” Adam grinned as he put down the mugs and sat on the couch.

“Oh, yeah?” Tommy chuckled. Adam looked so proud.

“Yes. We should kiss every time we have to correct a lie.” Adam moved closer to Tommy.

“Wow, we’re going to need new lips, man. But why would we talk when we could make out instead? You wanted me in pjs because you didn’t want to get distracted.”

Adam laughed. “Okay, then maybe a peck on the cheek each time.”

“Fine. But just so we’re clear, we’re talking about the cheeks up here, right?” Tommy poked the right cheek on his face.

“Oh my god, don’t give me ideas!” Adam clamped his hands together so that he wouldn’t reach out and touch Tommy’s ass.

Tommy snickered and picked up his mug. He usually preferred coffee, but maybe tea could soothe his nerves. “Do you want to go first?”

“I’d love to, thanks.” Adam took a sip of tea as well. “Can I ask who you work for?”

“The mayor.” Tommy gave Adam a peck. A lie by omission was still a lie. “I’m a Powerpuff boy…”

“Sorry? I didn’t catch that.”

“I’m a Powerpuff boy!” Tommy yelled, his face turning red. He was proud of what he did, but he cringed at the name.

“Oh my god, I heard it right! That’s the cutest thing you’ve ever said!” Adam pulled him into a hug and squeed. “I love that show!”

“You do? You never said anything.”

“I thought you’d make fun of me! You’re a fan of horror shows! Oh, please tell me you’re Bubbles. She’s my favorite.”

“I _am_ Bubbles.”

“Oh my god, that’s perfect!”

Tommy had no idea why Adam was so excited. The bad guys that he dealt with were nothing like Mojo Jojo. There was nothing cute or perfect about what he did. But he took it as a good sign; maybe this talk was going to go better than he had expected.

“Okay, it’s your turn. What do you want to know?” Adam let go of Tommy and settled back. Tommy probably wanted to know more about his vigilante work.

“Does Bradley know what you do?”

Adam gulped. This was the million dollar question. He had been wrong if he had thought that the fate of his marriage depended on yesterday’s confession. It hung on the answer of this very question. But thankfully, he didn’t have to worry. So he beamed and stuck out his chest. “Nope! I didn’t tell him. I couldn’t tell him when I hadn’t even told you.”

Tommy didn’t try to hide his relief. He fucking loved that Bradley didn’t know. “Can I be there when you tell him?”

“Tommy…”

“Hey, you don’t have to deal with any of my exes, do you? Because I know how to tie up loose ends.”

It took him a moment to figure out why his husband had gone pale. He rolled his eyes and sighed. “No, I didn’t kill any of them. If they’re dead, it’s not because of me. I just meant that I make a point to never talk to them again.”

“Oh, haha. Good! And, if we’re going for full disclosure on exes, I need to get something off my chest.”

“What is it?” Tommy had a bad feeling about this.

“I was married to a twink for a day. I had to take care of his father and he’d only show up at his son’s wedding.”

Tommy took a deep breath. “And, that son happened to be a twink? Which is totally your type?”

Adam rushed to explain, “Don’t worry, baby. I never had any feelings for him. He wanted me to stay, but I didn’t want to. It was just a job. And, there’s no trace of the marriage anywhere. Sutan made sure of it.”

“Sutan? What does _he_ have anything to do with that? I thought he was a makeup artist!”

Adam pecked Tommy on the cheek. “Sorry. He’s our technical analyst. He’s also the one who flew the chopper to get me in time for our wedding.”

“Oh, so _you_ were on that chopper that day! I thought it was one of your fans.” Tommy’s heart skipped a beat whenever he thought about his wedding day. But this was not the time to get sentimental. “That twink you married. I need his name and social security number.”

“Why? You want to meet him?”

“You can say that.”

Tommy waited patiently until his husband got the picture. “Aww, you look so cute when your eyes are about to fall out. Don’t worry, honey. You’re not going to know what happened to him.”

“But baby…”

“Save it. Unless there are more names to add to the list.”

As Adam shook his head in horror, Tommy kissed him on the freckled nose. “So? I’m waiting.”

“For what…?”

“For his name and social security number.”

Tommy sighed when Adam held onto his hand. His husband was terrified. He didn’t think that he could get any information out of him. He just hoped that Isaac would be able to track down the twink. The rat had to go; unlike Bradley and Timmy, Adam wasn’t attached to him.

He squeezed Adam’s hand before sliding to the floor on his knees. There was nothing like a dirty blowjob to help Adam relax again.

 

Ten minutes later, Tommy had lost his pajama bottoms and was lying on the couch with his legs in Adam’s lap. Adam had fucked his face and had jerked him off as a thank you. His husband knew his manners.

Adam touched Tommy’s thighs with a wistful look on his face. It was too bad that they had to carry on with the talk. He’d rather touch every part of Tommy’s body and see how fast he could make him come again. It had killed him to ask Tommy to put his briefs back on. “So it’s my turn, right?”

“Yep.” Tommy moved his legs. He loved the softness of Adam’s sweatpants.

“Does your family know your secret? Mine does.”

“Yeah, mine too. Dad trained me since I was a kid and ma knew from the start too. He saved her during a mission before they got married and she and Lisa wanted me to grow up like him. Dad’s target was a violent stalker and the guy threatened ma with a gun. Ma says dad was like Batman, but that was probably fear talking.”

Adam laughed until he remembered that his father-in-law had passed away. “Was it actually cancer? I’m sorry to ask.”

“Nah, that’s just what I told you. He got stabbed during a mission.” Tommy sat up and kissed Adam on the cheek. “How did _you_ get into this?”

“Well, when I was in high school, there was this serial killer in San Diego. The guy was known for killing off gay kids. But I wasn’t worried because I hadn’t come out yet. Nobody knew I was gay.”

Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist. This was going to hurt.

“I don’t know how he knew. It’s not like I wore eyeliner or painted my nails back then. But he cornered me when I was leaving school after a late theater rehearsal and I thought I wasn’t going to make it. But our leader, Monte Pittman, saved my life and asked if I wanted to help other kids in danger. How could I say no to that? He said that I already had the build and strength, that I just needed the technique.”

Tommy nodded and kissed Adam’s neck. The theater rehearsal had probably given away that Adam was gay, but he didn’t point it out. He was just glad that Adam had survived that day and had strutted into his life.

“Speaking of technique, can I ask what kind of skills you have?” Adam kissed Tommy’s forehead. “And, I can’t be held responsible for coming in my pants. My Ninja Kitty fantasies are coming true!”

Tommy giggled. Adam had just let out a beautiful moan. “Hmm, let’s see… Let’s start with martial arts. I can do Judo, Karate, Taekwondo, Wushu, and Brazilian jiu-jitsu.”

“Whoa! All of them? That’s amazing! You’ll have to show me someday! I can only do Krav Maga and Kungfu.”

“You do Krav Maga? That’s badass! I thought about learning that, but I got married and wanted to sweat in a bed instead of a gym.”

Adam shoved his hand in his pants and grabbed his dick. It was difficult to behave when he was picturing a naked, sweaty Tommy in their bed. He moaned as Tommy took his legs off his lap and put his own hand on his.

“You should know I’m great at _hand-to-hand_ combats.” Tommy took charge of the handjob.

“Ah… I can tell. What else…?”

“I’m also good at _blowing_ things up and climbing _hard rocks_. I also like to set _traps_.” Tommy trapped Adam’s dick with both hands. “You?”

Adam whined. Tommy expected him to speak? “I… I have a rifle.”

“Yes, you do. It’s all thick and long.” Tommy squeezed Adam’s dick. “And, it knows where it’s supposed to shoot.”

“Ahh, I meant… I’m a stripper.”

“What? You’re a stripper?”

“Huh? A stripper? Did I say that? No, I obviously meant I’m a sniper.” Adam pulled out his hand and let his husband fly solo. He apparently needed all of his brain power to talk. “I also track down people and set things on fire.”

“Oh, you’d look gorgeous standing next to a fire.” Tommy pictured Adam’s skin grow hotter and glow with a thin layer of sweat. It wouldn’t look much different from now.

“Tommy…” Adam thanked the stars that had led him to marry a guitarist. Tommy knew how to put his fingers to good use.

“You want my mouth again, yeah? We don’t want to get the couch too dirty anyway.” Tommy pulled Adam’s dick out of his pants and opened his mouth wide.

Adam tried his best not to move and let Tommy suck him at his own pace. This was a great way to spend a Saturday morning, but when were they going to be done talking if they had to pause so often?

Tommy bobbed his head in an easy rhythm until Adam grabbed his hair and pushed his dick as far as it would go. He was ready to drink it all. Adam had made him tea, but _this_ was his cup of tea.

 

Two hours later, they had finally made progress. They had introduced their respective colleagues, which had led to endless pecks, and had shared some of their heroic tales. They had also compared working styles, weaponry, and gadgets and had even talked about how they dealt with the pain and darkness after a difficult mission.

Tommy now had his head in Adam’s lap, enjoying his fingers in his hair. He was making different kinds of purring sounds to hear his husband laugh. He loved how they could take a break together without any words. Adam was resting his other hand on his chest, letting him play his arm like a guitar.

“Haha, it tickles, baby.” Adam tickled Tommy’s side as revenge.

“It’s supposed to!” Tommy tried to squirm away. “This is my evil plan to keep you laughing.”

“Ahaha, I think it’s working.” Adam laughed some more.

Tommy stopped playing his ‘A’ guitar; he had a question. “Tell me something. Eileen was never real, was she? She called way too often to be polite.”

“No, she wasn’t. I made her up.” Adam drew up his knees a little to kiss Tommy’s cheek.

“Good for her! If she had called one more time, I would’ve dealt with her insomniac grandmother!” Tommy shook his fist in the air. “She would’ve slept for ever and ever!”

Adam chuckled and snatched Tommy’s wrist that was dangling in front of his eyes. He kissed Tommy’s hand until his fist got loose enough for him to suck on a couple of fingers.

“Mm, yeah… I’ve been doing all the sucking today.” Tommy closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. He pulled back and pushed in, relishing the softness of Adam’s lips. He drummed his fingers on Adam’s tongue, humming a good old tune. Adam’s grip was comfortable around his wrist and he wouldn’t mind staying like this all day. “Now, before I fall asleep or get hard again, anything else to confess?”

Adam gave Tommy’s fingers one last suck and pulled them out of his mouth. He cleaned them with Tommy’s pajama bottoms and gave his husband a wry smile. “Actually, that does remind me of something I need to show you.”

“Oh, yeah? Is it your dick? Are you even harder than this morning?” Tommy turned his face and nuzzled Adam’s dick.

Adam squeaked, feeling like a mouse in front of a cat. He needed lunch if he was expected to get hard again.

“Hey, relax. I was just messing with you. I wanted to stop picturing two dozen dead bodies in our backyard.”

“Haha, no need to worry about that. I just want to show you the basement.”

“The basement? We have a basement?” Tommy sat up in haste.

“Yeah. I have my full arsenal down there. I don’t have any storage space at work like you, so I had to make some room. Sorry about that.” Adam curled his arm around Tommy’s waist and kissed him on the cheek.

“So _that’s_ where the rat came from! The one that helped you hit the highest note! I thought it was attracted to my smelly socks!”

“It probably was, baby. My basement is squeaky clean.” Adam grinned. “Did you get the pun? Rats make squeaky sounds.”

“Yeah, I did. And, I’m crying with pride, but I’ll have to see it with my own eyes to believe you.”

So Tommy put on his pajama bottoms and followed Adam to the corner of the living room. They had a liquor cupboard right before heading out to the backyard. “You think I need a drink?”

“No. Watch this.” Adam pulled out one of the bottles to make the cupboard move. He had claimed that the bottle had been a gift from his long-lost great-grandfather who had lived in rural Russia. He had trusted Tommy not to touch such a precious gift.

Tommy stared as the cupboard revealed a secret path down to the basement. This was so exciting!

Adam gave Tommy a peck on the cheek. “This bottle contains nothing but water and vinegar. And, Sutan printed out the label for me.”

As Tommy’s laughter echoed in the basement, Adam took his hand and led him down the stairs.

“Here we are. Ta-dah!” He stood aside and let Tommy take in the view. He had guns on the shelves, including a _tommy_ gun, and there were ammunition, knives, and grenades in the drawers. He hoped that Tommy would notice that their wedding picture was taking up the best spot on the wall. He wanted his husband to understand that even though he had chosen to lie, he had tried to include him in this space. “So what do you think?”

He looked at Tommy with a smile, only to find him as pale as a ghost. “Tommy? What’s wrong?”

“Do we have a baby too…?” Tommy pointed at the baby monitor. “Don’t tell me you’ve been raising a kid in the basement!”

“Haha, no. That’s my kitty monitor.”

“A kitty monitor? For Timmy? What the fuck!”

“No, no, baby! It’s for you! I wanted to know if you were looking for me while I was busy down here.”

“Oh…” Tommy sighed in relief. It felt like there were time bombs everywhere, just waiting to go off. It was amazing that they had kept up their acts when they had been living in a minefield.

“You know, I have a little tradition here.” Adam walked up to their wedding picture and kissed his groom. “I always kiss your face before I check on the weapons.”

“Aww, that’s cute! But I want you to come over here and kiss the real me. It’s a little chilly here and my lips are getting cold.”

“Oh, then I guess it’s my duty to warm them up.” Adam smiled and came back to his husband. He could never get tired of kissing his pretty kitty.

“Hmm, I think the next time you’re out when I need you, I’ll just fuck myself with one of your guns. Can I do that?”

Adam moaned and kissed Tommy a little harder.

“You wouldn’t know which ones I used, so you’ll have to keep guessing.”

Adam kissed Tommy even harder and squeezed his ass. “I think I could use some lunch and a nap. Then I’ll have to get inside you, so the only gun you could think about is _this_ one.”

It was Tommy’s turn to moan as Adam ground his dick into his belly. “Yeah, your squirt gun is the best of them all.”

“Excuse me? My _squirt_ gun? Oh my god, Tommy Joe! I’m so offended! I’ll prove it to you that it does more than squirt!”

“Well, I called it a rifle, but you didn’t seem to like it!”

“Because I didn’t want to get horny every time I used one!”

“Then you’ll have to show me all the things your gun can do, so I can make a proper assessment. Maybe I can come up with a gun you don’t use.”

“Oh, Tommy, how I love you… I hope this will turn out to be a very long weekend.” Adam smirked and helped Tommy up the stairs by force of habit. He couldn’t wait to see how their lives were going to change now that they knew each other’s secret.

 

If Adam had thought that his life would get easier, he had been sadly mistaken. He had used to relax at the sight of his house, but now he tensed up more than when he was on the clock. This was ridiculous. It was supposed to be a home, sweet home instead of a jungle of traps. But Tommy was so excited to be able to set traps in the house and he didn’t have the heart to stop him.

As he eyed the house with a wary glance, he thought about what had happened last week. He had been hungry and Tommy had texted him that he had cooked them dinner. But when he had rushed through the front door, he had triggered a tripwire with his shin and his face had been covered in flour. Coughing like he had asthma, he had picked up the towel that had been sitting on the table next to the door. In hindsight, he should’ve known better. When he had picked it up, an egg had flown out of nowhere and had cracked against his forehead.

He had appreciated Tommy’s effort to cook on his face and had loved to see him doubled up with laughter. But his face had felt disgusting and his forehead had hurt. Tommy had kissed him sorry and he had forgiven him, but the yolk had slid down to his lips and had messed with the kiss.

Cursing his overwhelming love for his husband, he stood in front of the house with his heat scanner. Tommy had to be near one of the entries to erupt into laughter as soon as he got hit by whatever Tommy had planned for the night. He was ready this time though. He was armed with all kinds of devices, so he was confident that he could get past the traps. But when he had done that a couple of nights ago, Tommy had looked like a child that had been denied a whole box of cookies.

‘Okay, Tommy Joe… What are you up to today?’

He was surprised to find a heat signal coming from upstairs. It looked like Tommy was in the bedroom, on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed. He was moving back and forth and… was he humping a pillow? Was that _his_ pillow?

Adam felt his mouth go dry. He groaned as he realized that Tommy had expected him to use a heat scanner. He was baiting him to rush inside the house. At least, he didn’t need to make a sacrifice to entertain his husband tonight. He could beat all the traps without feeling guilty about his superior skills.

But first, he needed visual confirmation. He knew from experience that electronic devices could be misleading. And, it wouldn’t be wise to underestimate Tommy, given everything that he had gone through for the past couple of weeks. His husband was an expert at setting traps and he knew him too well to make it easy. He had even used naked pictures of himself to lure him to certain spots, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to resist taking a closer look at them.

So he put on his Spiderman gloves and started to climb up the wall. Maybe Tommy was just pretending to hump the pillow and was waiting to pounce on him the moment he got him in his trap. His kitty monitor provided him with live sounds coming from the bedroom, but he still had to see.

“I need you, Adam… Your mouth! I want to get it all dirty…”

Adam stared as he barely hung onto the windowsill. Tommy _was_ humping his pillow and he had been going at it for a while if the color of his dick was any indication. Tommy’s precome was messing up his pillow and he wanted Tommy to do that to _him_ instead. He had to go inside.

He sized up the house and made a decision. He kept climbing until he reached the roof. The point of entry was going to be the attic where he considered the safest. No matter how enticing his husband looked, he wasn’t going to go down without a fight. His professional pride was on the line.

He didn’t have much time though. Tommy was already close. So he didn’t bother with the glass cutter and flew through the window. He didn’t care about the small cuts on his body. His dick hurt the most and that was his priority.

He pulled the spray out of his backpack and used it to check if there were any laser traps. He also tried to see if anything looked different from the last time that he had been up here. He didn’t notice anything out of place, so maybe the attic was safe after all?

“Gosh… How much precome do I have in me? Damn, I’m impressed with myself.”

Adam nearly lost his balance on his way down when he heard Tommy mumble in wonder. His heart was thrashing inside his chest, making it hard to breathe. His husband was evil, but he loved him for planning such a hot mission for him.

He made sure that there weren’t any slippery oil on the floor and sprayed his way across the hall. Where were all the traps? Had Tommy prepared one big trap tonight instead of several small ones?

“Adam! Hurry the fuck up!”

Adam jumped at Tommy’s desperate voice. He was hurrying. But he was also getting more and more impatient as he couldn’t spot a single trap.

“Where are you? I’m going to come!”

“Right here, baby! I’m right here!”

Adam tore open the bedroom door and slid across the floor. He took off his backpack and hunched his shoulders; he had to wriggle onto the bed between Tommy’s legs. Moaning at the view, he dropped his head on the pillow and opened his mouth.

“What the fuck took you so long!” Tommy slid right into Adam’s mouth and came.

Adam ran his hands up and down Tommy’s thighs as an apology. Who knew that there wouldn’t be any traps? He swallowed every drop of come and licked Tommy clean, wondering if Tommy was too upset to return the favor. His dick was throbbing in an angry rhythm.

“Why didn’t you just climb through the window?” Tommy panted as he straddled Adam’s chest. He pushed Adam’s head deeper into the pillow. He wanted to get his husband all sticky with his precome; he had been late and had almost ruined the fun.

“Because I thought it was a trap!” Adam shivered when Tommy turned around and opened his fly.

“Nah, no more traps in the house.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. And, since you’ve been so patient with me, I got you a present.” Tommy got back on his hands and knees, facing the foot of the bed.

“What is it?” Adam asked, but he thought that he already knew the answer.

Tommy wriggled his ass in the air. “I’d tell you to open it, but it’s already open.”

Adam gasped as he spread Tommy’s ass cheeks. He began to feel light-headed. As much as he found pleasure in fingering Tommy’s hole, there was something unbearably hot about Tommy being all ready for him.

“What are you waiting for?” Tommy moved down to his elbows, bracing himself for the ride. “Slide in before you kill yourself.”

Adam nodded, unable to speak. He didn’t want to die. He wasted no time slamming his dick into his husband. He gripped Tommy’s hips and let his instincts take over. Tommy’s body was still hot and sweaty, moving beautifully under his touch. If this was his present, he was going to enjoy it to the hilt. Tommy wouldn’t get to walk downstairs for breakfast tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If things go as planned, there will be one more chapter and an epilogue coming up. I figured that I’d give you guys the heads up so that there wouldn’t be any unpleasant surprises :) As always, thank you to all of those who have been encouraging me along the way <3
> 
> Edit: I've been traveling in London since a week ago and am trying to find the time to edit the last chapter D: Sorry for the long wait!


	11. The end of the tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam decides that he’s ready to share his big decision with his husband. Tommy isn’t happy about Adam’s decision, but he does his best to understand. After all, all good things come to an end. It’s too bad that he gets to realize that in more than one way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Additional warning** : angst
> 
> **Author's notes** : First of all, my deepest apologies for the incredibly late update! I should’ve warned you in the previous chapter, but I thought that I was going to make it before I got on the plane. How foolish of me! I’ve been in London on vacation since September 22nd. I’ve been enjoying a hardcore schedule that left me with little time and energy to finish and edit the chapter. I’m so sorry! I feel like I’ve let you down and I can only hope that the long chapter is worth at least a little bit of the wait D:  
> Secondly, since I’ll be here until October 11th, there’s a good chance that the epilogue will be posted in two weeks’ time. I’m terribly sorry, but I don’t want to rush it and I’ve been getting inspired by all the lovely things here that I’d like to rewrite the epilogue and give it my best. Thank you so much for your kind understanding :)

  
_Previously in ‘Mr. & Mr. Lambert’…_

_Adam and Tommy had talked and had corrected the lies that they had told each other. They had mixed it up with sex so that it wouldn’t be too painful. Adam had showed Tommy his basement full of arsenal and had been looking forward to leading an easier life. But he hadn’t expected to entertain Tommy every night who had enjoyed setting traps in the house. Thankfully, after two weeks, Tommy had decided to stop and had given himself to Adam to reward his patience._

 

“Here, baby.” Adam slid an envelope across the dinner table. He was ready to share the news.

“What’s that?” Tommy looked up from his cup of ice cream. “Is it payment for my _husbandly_ services? You didn’t forget the bonus, did you?”

“Hahaha… If I had to pay you for that, I’d be broke in a day! You’re absolutely wonderful in bed.” Adam crooked a finger to get Tommy to lean over the table. He needed Tommy to meet him halfway to share a kiss. Tommy tasted like chocolate ice cream.

“Urgh, my neck is killing me.” Tommy picked up his ice cream and walked around the table. He flopped down on Adam’s lap and fed him a bite.

“Mm, this is delicious.” Adam closed his eyes and savored the taste. “But I think I liked it better on your tongue.”

“Of course you do.” Tommy chuckled and kissed his husband with ice cream in his mouth. The envelope looked important, so he was doing his best to ignore it.

“Open it, Tommy. It’s already done.” Adam picked up the envelope and put it in Tommy’s hands. He knew what Tommy was doing.

“What’s already done?” Tommy looked at Adam with fear. He didn’t like the sound of it.

“I didn’t do it for you, okay? I did it for myself, make no mistake.” Adam hugged his husband and kissed the top of his head.

Tommy gulped and stared at the envelope. He figured that he could live with it as long as Adam hadn’t filed for divorce. But what if he had joined the army? Adam had showed signs of envy over the fact that his job smelled a little more official than his own; especially when he had told him that the treats had come from the mayor. What could be more official than becoming a soldier and fighting for his country? Maybe Adam wanted to contribute on a bigger scale. Maybe he thought that he could make him prouder.

Or was it possible that Adam had signed up for a non-refundable penis enlargement procedure? Didn’t that fit the whole ‘I didn’t do it for you, I did it for me’ better? Was he physically capable of handling a bigger Adam? But why would Adam want to get bigger? Had his hole already gotten too loose for him?

“Your ice cream is melting.”

“Let it melt. I don’t care.”

“But chocolate’s your favorite, baby.”

Tommy sighed and opened his mouth when Adam nudged his lips with the spoon. Yes, chocolate was his favorite flavor, but it was just ice cream. His instincts told him that something serious was going on and that had crushed the life out of his appetite.

“Please know that I didn’t ask your opinion because I knew you wouldn’t like it.”

“If you knew I wouldn’t like it, why did you do it?”

“Because of me, Tommy. This was for me. I’ve been helping other people. For once, I wanted to do something for myself.”

Tommy couldn’t wait any longer. He had to find out what Adam was talking about. So he tore the top of the envelope and pulled out the folded piece of paper. It was a document stating that Adam’s services were terminated, effective immediately. The signature at the end read: Monte Pittman. “What the fuck! You _quit_?”

“Yes.” Adam’s arms got tighter around Tommy. “And, I asked Sutan to make it look official.” He smiled.

Tommy felt a pang of sympathy. But he also felt pain, sadness, and anger. “I know I’ve _just_ found out about your vigilante work, but I wish you had talked to me.”

“I’m sorry, baby.” Adam fed Tommy another spoonful of ice cream.

“And, you’re right. I don’t like it. Why did you quit?”

“Because I’m twenty-six. I’ve been doing this for nine years, Tommy. I feel like I paid my debts to Monte and it’s time for a new chapter in my life. I figured I could be a full-time singer.”

Tommy wished that he could take that answer for what it was. But he knew how his husband’s mind worked. “Did Brooke quitting last week have anything to do with it?”

“What do you mean? Are you asking if I quit because I lost my sniping partner?”

“No, I’m asking if you quit because you wanted to put your family first the way she did. I’m asking if you thought, if Brooke quit, _you_ should definitely quit. Her husband works at an office, but I have a dangerous job. No need for both of us to put our marriage at risk every single day.”

Adam looked away. How did Tommy know all that?

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Tommy bit his lip. “Did Brooke discuss it with her husband before making up her mind?”

“Well, yes, but…”

“But you still didn’t think I should have a say in it.”

Tommy tried to get out of Adam’s arms, but Adam didn’t let him. “Let go. Dinner’s over.”

“Can we please talk about this?”

“Oh, you want to talk about it _now_? What’s there to talk about? Like you said, it’s done. Let go of me.” Tommy struggled harder.

“Tommy…”

Tommy glared up at Adam. “You know I can get out of this. Don’t make me hurt you.”

Tommy’s cold voice took the strength out of Adam’s arms. He didn’t think that Tommy would actually hurt him, but the threat had already done the damage. A punch to his gut would’ve hurt much less.

“Baby…” He reached out for Tommy who was already out of reach.

“Don’t talk to me.” Tommy pointed a finger at Adam and went up the stairs. He was too furious and distressed to talk right now.

 

When the clock struck ten, Adam decided that he had done enough sulking for the day. He had glared at all the furniture in the living room—except for the chandelier—and had punched every cushion on the couch. So he headed upstairs and poked his head into the bedroom. It was too dark to tell if Tommy was asleep.

“Baby? Are you still up?” Adam whispered as he stripped down to his briefs. When there was no answer, he walked into the en suite bathroom to brush his teeth. But when he turned on the lights and glanced inside the room, all he saw was an empty bed. It wasn’t just empty; it hadn’t been slept in.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.” Adam turned off the lights and stomped out of the room. He marched into the guest bedroom, only to find a familiar figure curled up on the bed.

Adam sighed as he sat on the edge of the single bed. They had gone through their fair share of arguments like any other couple, but they had always slept in the same bed. Nothing had been worth depriving each other of the comfort that came with sleeping together. It hurt to think that he had driven his husband away to the point that he had chosen to sleep alone. Maybe he should’ve taken Brooke’s advice and asked Tommy first.

He hesitated only for a second before lifting the covers. Tommy had told him not to talk to him. This wasn’t talking. This was sleeping. There shouldn’t be any problem. But the moment he curled his arm around Tommy’s waist, he got an elbow in his side and a kick to his shin. “Ow!! Tommy!”

“Go find another bed. This one’s taken.” Tommy cursed himself for having taken off his clothes. A pair of briefs did nothing to protect him from his husband’s warmth.

“Don’t do this, Tommy. We’ll sleep and talk in the morning, okay?” Adam wrapped his limbs around Tommy. If Tommy wanted him out of bed, he would have to try much harder.

It only took Adam a few seconds to get pushed off the bed and land on the carpet. “Oww! It freaking hurts!” Adam rubbed the middle of his chest. “I think this is crossing the line to spousal abuse!”

“If I wanted spousal abuse, I would’ve gone for the solar plexus!” Tommy sat up and glared.

Adam gasped as he sat cross-legged. “That’s not spousal abuse, that’s manslaughter!”

“Well, whatever it is, if you don’t want to live through it, go sleep somewhere else!” Tommy threw one of the pillows to make himself clear.

Adam caught the pillow right before it hit him in the face. Tommy was bringing out the predator in him. “This is all very cute, kitty, but enough is enough.”

Tommy heard Adam’s tone change. He knew what was coming. He barely managed to jump out of bed before Adam pounced on his pillow.

“You fucking animal!” He yelled and sprinted out of the room.

“Oh, _I’m_ the animal? You’re the one who attacked me like a barbarian!” Adam ran after his husband.

“I just wanted to sleep!” Tommy slid down the stair railings. Now he was glad that at least he was wearing briefs.

“I just wanted to sleep too! With you! We sleep together or we don’t sleep at all! It’s your choice!” Adam opted to run down the stairs.

“You’re giving me a choice _now_? Too late! I wanted to have a choice when it mattered!”

Tommy was running across the living room when something soft hit him in the back of his head. He knew that he should keep running and head out to the backyard, but his curiosity got the better of him. He looked down and found Adam’s briefs bunched into a ball.

Adam grinned when his husband checked out his naked body. Tommy looked surprised that he was hard. The thrill of the chase was at its best; he was chasing his pretty kitty. Besides, how smooth had been Tommy’s slide down the railings? The old Tommy would’ve fallen off and hurt himself.

“So that’s your plan, huh? You’re going to wield your dick and stab me in the ass?” Tommy couldn’t take his eyes off the said dick as he walked backwards.

“Actually, I was just trying to distract you and buy some time, but that sounds like a better plan. Thank you.” Adam closed in on his prey and let out a throaty laugh when Tommy’s back hit the large glass doors. His husband looked beautiful, bathed in the soft moonlight.

Tommy shivered lightly, wondering why. Was it the cool glass or the promise in Adam’s eyes? And, weren’t they supposed to be fighting? But before he could throw a punch, Adam caught his fist and pinned his wrists above his head.

“You’re so beautiful even when you’re upset. What am I going to do with you?” Adam freed one of his own hands and caressed Tommy’s face. He couldn’t resist kissing him hard on the mouth.

Tommy moaned and pretended to struggle. He felt too hot now and he was getting harder by the minute. Tearing his lips away, he decided to say what he wanted to say before Adam swept him off his feet. “I think you should keep working for Monte. You’re too used to the adrenaline rush! The life of a civilian is going to be dull for you.”

“But I want a better chance at keeping my side of the deal! We said we’d be together for the next twenty years!” Adam grabbed Tommy by the chin and kissed him again. He wouldn’t get to turn his face this time.

Tommy kicked his feet off the floor and wrapped his legs around Adam’s waist. The hand on his chin moved to his waist to keep him steady. He could speak again. “You’re also going to miss saving people. I once took half a year off and I felt completely useless.”

“Not gonna happen. I love singing for people who had a rough day. I like to think I save a small part of them.” Adam buried his face in Tommy’s neck and sucked on as much skin as he could reach.

Tommy bit back a moan at the feeling of Adam marking him as his. He was fully hard now. He had to throw Adam off his game. So he gathered his strength and freed his wrists before pushing Adam’s shoulders. They fell on the carpet with Tommy’s hands cushioning the back of Adam’s head. There was no need for his husband to suffer a concussion.

Adam rolled them over until he was on top. He ground his dick into Tommy’s and looked him in the eye. “I’m sorry I didn’t consult you, Tommy, but I love you so much. Please let me give myself a chance to grow old with you. Besides, I could do without more blood on my hands. Sometimes, I swear it seeps into my bones before I can wash it out.”

Tommy rolled them until _he_ was on top, but Adam rolled them back. “Listen to me, kitty. I know what I’m doing. I’ve thought this through. I appreciate your concern, but nothing’s going to change my mind.”

Tommy tickled Adam’s balls and got on his feet while Adam squirmed and giggled. He had no intention of giving up so easily. “Tell me something. Would you have still quit if I had a regular job?”

Adam looked up with a tired face. “There’s no point in asking ‘what if…’ questions, baby. They’re all hypothetical.”

“Then answer me this one. Do you want me to quit too?”

“What? Of course not! You have a gift for helping people and you’re proud of your work. I don’t want to take that away from you just so we could enjoy a safer marriage.”

Tommy watched as realization dawned on his husband. “Yeah… Now you can relate to how _I_ feel.”

Adam sprang up on his feet. “But you’ve been trained for this since you were a kid! This has always been your life! I only got into this in high school because of that one serial killer. We may have been doing similar work, Tommy, but we come from different places.”

“So what? You think I haven’t thought about quitting for you?” Tommy took off his briefs. They were getting sticky. “The day we got married, you slept like a baby. But I couldn’t get any sleep. I knew that one day, I wouldn’t make it back home and you’d find out about my secret. I wouldn’t even be there to explain myself.”

“Oh, baby…” Adam opened his arms and waited. But Tommy seemed to hesitate, so he took a few steps and pulled him into his arms. “I’ve had the same worries. It comes with the job. But I know you’ll always be careful and come back to me.”

“I’ve had close calls… even on our wedding day.” Tommy rubbed his dick against Adam’s thigh.

“On our wedding day? Oh my god! And, can we please make up our mind? Do we want to talk or fight or have sex? This is too much multitasking!”

“Sex. We definitely want to have sex.” Tommy figured that they had done enough of the other two. So he let Adam pick him up and press him against the glass doors. He hooked his legs around Adam’s waist and pulled him down for a kiss. If Adam wanted to quit, he would have to respect it. Some battles weren’t worth fighting until the end. He just hoped that Adam would show the same respect for _his_ decision when the time came. 

 

Two weeks later, another envelope slid across the Lamberts’ dinner table. This time, it was Tommy’s.

“Oh no… This can’t be what I think it is.” Adam rushed to pick up the envelope.

“Well, this is me consulting my husband.” Tommy casually finished his chocolate pudding while keeping an eye on Adam’s face.

Adam tore open the envelope and read the piece of paper. It was Tommy’s two weeks’ notice.

“Before you ask, yes, I’m sure I want to do this. And, yes, two weeks might be too short to make a big decision, but like I told you, this isn’t the first time I thought about quitting.” Tommy got up and planted himself in Adam’s lap. He hoped that things would be different tonight. “So what do you think?”

“Well, I think the mayor’s going to keel over from shock.”

“Maybe. But he has plenty of other boys to keep the city safe.”

“But you’re his favorite.”

Tommy shrugged. “I want to be _your_ favorite. That’s all that matters.”

“Aww, baby. You’ll always be my favorite! You know that.” Adam dropped the letter and hugged his husband.

“I am now, but things could change. You’re getting yourself a band and we all know that the vocalist ends up fucking the guitarist.”

“What?” Adam laughed. “That’s ridiculous!”

“Do I have to name names? My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Fall Out Boy…”

“Point taken, hahaha.”

“So I need to get in your band, okay? I have one last mission to do, but after that, it’s just paperwork.”

“Okay.” Adam didn’t see the point of going against Tommy’s decision. It was _his_ choice and if he ever regretted it, the mayor would surely be thrilled to have him back. Besides, he hadn’t had much luck finding a guitarist who could answer to his voice. While Tommy lacked practice, they had enough chemistry to make it work. He had one question though. “Is the mission dangerous?”

“When isn’t it? You know how it is. But I’ve dealt with them before, so I know what to expect. They’re the organ harvesters I had the displeasure of meeting a few months ago.” Tommy shuddered as he remembered how he had to run down the side of the building.

“Hey, you’re okay?” Adam kissed Tommy’s cheek. “I can help you out with the mission if you want.”

“Missing your old job already?” Tommy chuckled.

“Nah. It’s weird, but it’s not too bad to feel safe.” Adam nibbled Tommy’s ear. “But really, if you need help, let me know. I could make myself useful.”

“Sorry. I wish we could kick ass together, but you’re a civilian now. The info’s classified. I don’t want to break the rules at my last mission.”

“Ah, speaking like a true Powerpuff boy.” Adam giggled and raised Tommy’s chin. “I’ll understand even if you eventually go back to saving the city, but thanks for saving my band. I think this will make a great anniversary gift.”

Tommy smiled as Adam kissed him with so much love. What a relief! Their anniversary was coming up in a week and he hadn’t been able to think of a gift. If Adam considered getting a lousy guitarist a gift, he couldn’t be happier.

 

Tommy wasn’t sure if he could give Adam any kind of gift when he found himself running for his life. His mission was to take out his share of the organ harvesters that had turned violent after a few months of silence. They had come back into the city with a bang, kidnapping and murdering a tourist group of four. They had taken most of the organs this time and the mayor had decided that they had to be silenced for good.

_Bang!_

‘Oh, shit…’

_Bang! Bang!_

Tommy fired back before rolling under a truck. It was that guy who had chased him up to the rooftop. He had taken care of the woman, but the guy was a pain in the ass—the bad kind. He and his boys had followed them to the junkyard that was closed for the night. They had managed to get two young tourists out of the deadly hands and he had ordered Terrance and Taylor to get them to safety. Thankfully, they had been unconscious but unharmed yet.

He adjusted his night vision goggles and held his breath. He couldn’t hear anything other than the sirens of an ambulance in the distance. He hoped that it was the sound of those two girls getting medical help.

Sensing danger, he rolled under two cars and got on his feet. Isaac was in his ear, but he had been warned that he couldn’t be much help without any cameras around. He moved a few feet and ducked behind a Jeep. He tried to guess where the guy was, but it was eerily quiet.

He waited for another minute while checking all directions. He even looked under the cars, but there didn’t seem to be anyone around. Where the hell was the guy? Had he given up and left?

He whirled his head at the sound of a tranquilizer gun. A dart hit him in the side of his neck. He pulled it out, but he couldn’t stop falling to the ground.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

He kept shooting until he couldn’t keep his eyes open. The last thing he saw was the crescent moon and the last thing he heard was Isaac’s scream. How he wished that he had seen Adam’s smile and had heard his laughter instead...

 

When Tommy came around, he found himself lying on something cold and hard. He groaned when he realized that his limbs were tied to a surgical table. The middle of his T-shirt had been cut open and there was a lot of vinyl around. He was in a sterilized space in what looked like a big warehouse. Things didn’t look good and he felt groggy, but at least he could see, hear, and speak.

Was he still in Bronx? He knew that Isaac would be looking for him with Terrance and Taylor, but he had no idea if they were looking in the right place. It would be better to get out of here on his own instead of waiting for help that might never arrive.

He tried to move the table to see if it had any wheels. But that only caught the attention of the three people who had been talking outside. The two women looked like a doctor and a nurse and the guy was that asshole from earlier.

“Glad to see you’re up.”

Tommy bared his teeth at the asshole. It was nice to see that he had shot him in the side though; his T-shirt was bloody. “Let me go!”

“You know I can’t do that. You killed poor Amy. She was my wife.”

Tommy did his best not to flinch. The asshole was holding a scalpel against his neck.

“I was going to shoot you, but then I thought ‘Why waste healthy organs?’. Amy would want me to take everything out of you.”

Tommy breathed through his mouth not to smell the sickening stink of the hospital.

“And, out of professional courtesy, I figured I’d let you say your last words. You were good out there. It’s a shame that I have to do this.”

“Then don’t.” Tommy swallowed his pride. “Please… This was my last mission. I was going to quit. I have a husband. Please…”

“Oh, you have a husband? Then he’ll get to know how I feel.”

Tommy winced as the guy handed over the scalpel to the doctor. Had he been stupid to take on this mission? Hadn’t he seen enough movies where last missions fucked up everything? Had he put Adam’s happiness at risk by trying to wrap up his career properly? He had meant to clean up his own mess, but he couldn’t be in any more of a mess.

“It’s time for your last words. Make them count.”

Tommy wanted to beg some more, but the nurse had started to inject anesthetic into his IV. “I love you, Adam Mitchel Lambert. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…” He swallowed his tears and braced himself. Things were starting to get fuzzy…

_Bang! Bang!_

He jerked his head up. The nurse and the asshole went down. The doctor screamed, running for her life.

_Bang!_

He heard the doctor drop. It had sounded like a long-distance shot, but he couldn’t be sure. What he was sure of was that someone was sprinting his way. Was it Terrance?

“Tommy!!”

That was Adam’s voice. He tried to open his eyes, but when had he closed them and was that really Adam?

“It’s me, baby. Stay with me.” Adam pulled out the syringe that was stuck in the IV. He hoped that it was just regular anesthetic. He untied his husband and helped him sit up, but he just sprawled in his arms.

“It’s okay. I got you.” He carried Tommy bridal style with a gun in his hand. Tommy’s colleagues should be right outside the warehouse, but you could never be too careful.

“It’s great that I’m good at tracking people down, isn’t it?” He let out a chuckle that sounded more like a sob. “It’s also great there wasn’t any wind in here. I didn’t have much time.”

Tommy groaned. He didn’t think that he could hold on for much longer. The only thing that he could do was blink.

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s over now. We’ll never be in this kind of danger again.” Adam raised his arms and kissed Tommy’s cheek. “Take a nap while I carry you home, okay?”

Tommy barely managed to nod and drifted away. This time the last thing he saw was Adam’s blue eyes and the last thing he heard was Adam telling him that he loved him.

 

Tommy hid behind the trees and scanned the parameter. He didn’t need his binoculars or heat scanner to figure out how much competition he had. The bathhouse was crawling with rats; twinks, kittens, and babies. All the major players had showed up for the same target and he had to be at his absolute best today.

Everyone was heading inside through the main door, so he didn’t bother looking for a point of entry. As soon as he was in, he noticed the gigantic chandelier above the even more gigantic circular bathtub made with green tiles. The target of his life was sitting at the far end of the bathtub in all his naked glory.

He stopped to admire the size and shape of Adam’s dick—he could somehow see it all the way from here through the steamy water. It was a sight to behold. That was when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. It was Bradley drooling his way forward with both hands full of Adam’s pictures. Oh, no. That wouldn’t do. Adam belonged to him and it was going to stay that way.

Disgusted to the bone, he opened his backpack to find a weapon. But for some reason, he only had a bunch of squirt guns. What the fuck! Was he getting punished for saying that Adam’s dick was a squirt gun? If he had known that it would come to this, he would’ve said that it was a machine gun! He did a quick test shoot and found out that the gun only had a range of few feet. It even made funny farting sounds. But at least it was full with cold water and that gave him something to work with.

On his way to Bradley, he took care of a few babies sucking on glittery pacifiers. He turned them around so that they would crawl the other way. He also threw his boots to some kittens so that they’d be busy playing with the shoestrings. The kittens had the letter ‘A’ stylishly written on their collars.

He approached Bradley with an open squirt gun, careful not to make a sound. When he was right behind him, he grabbed the back of his T-shirt and poured in the water. The squeak that he got wasn’t satisfying at all, but there was only so much damage he could do with a lousy squirt gun. So he tried to push Bradley into the water, but he screamed something about the water burning his skin. What the hell?

Much to his surprise, all the other rats seemed to be afraid of the bath water as well. Determined to get to Adam, he stripped down to his briefs. Adam was sitting in the water, so it couldn’t be that hot. He dipped his toes and went down the steps. The water was pleasantly warm on his skin. There were murmurs of shock and jealousy all around him—you would think that he was walking on water.

He took off his briefs to give the rats a chance to envy his ass. No matter how flat it was, it was the ass that Adam was going to choose among all the asses in here. He found the jets at work as he let the water come up to his waist. He set his eyes on Adam who was watching his every move.

“Come to me, kitty. I’ve missed you. I’ve been waiting for you.”

He nodded and made his way forward. The floor was slippery and he wished that he had something to hold onto. To make things worse, the jets got stronger and the tub got deeper.

“Come on, baby. You’re almost there.”

Unable to walk any longer, he floated and started to swim. The water was swirling around, trying to suck him down. He switched from freestyle to butterfly to gain more momentum—the water could kiss his ass. When he got close enough to see Adam’s dick in life size, he swam with renewed energy.

“Take my hand. I got you.”

He gave the water one last kick and took the outstretched hand. Thank fuck that Adam had long arms. He caught his breath while resting his body against Adam’s chest. He was safe now. The water had gone calm anyway as if nothing had happened. Adam had his arms around his waist and it almost felt like any other evening at home. Taking a hot bath together was one of their favorite things to do.

“I love you, Tommy Joe. I'll always come for you. Always.”

He chuckled. Of course Adam would always _come_ for him. He turned his head for a kiss, but Adam wasn’t there anymore. Where had he gone? The water started to rise and the tiles fell apart. The whole bathhouse was falling apart and a light was coming in through the cracks. He closed his eyes and shaded them against the light. Was it sunlight? It felt so much brighter. There was something soft on his back that felt nice and familiar. So he dropped his arms and opened his eyes.

“Welcome home, baby.”

He looked around and saw that he was lying in their bed. He was back home. Adam kissed his forehead with tears in his eyes. Had he slept for long? He lifted his hand and brushed away a tear.

“Wanna take a bath with me?” He croaked.

The smile that Adam gave him was even brighter than the light from the bathhouse. So he had no choice but to squeeze his eyes shut and pull Adam down by the neck. He had to kiss that smile off his face. 

“Come with me, Tommy. We’re going to be okay.”

He took the big, warm hand and got out of bed. He loved the feeling of Adam’s wedding band in his right hand. As long as he could feel that ring, he would follow Adam anywhere. After all, he had asked Adam to marry him and they were still happily married against all odds. 

 


	12. Epilogue: Together for the next sixty years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a whole year since they quit their jobs and started a new life together. The sun is shining, Adam is sleeping, and Tommy is battling in the kitchen. It’s just another morning at the Lamberts’ in sunny L.A. Well, it’s actually the morning of their second wedding anniversary.

  
_One year later…_

Adam yawned and smiled at the sunlight coming through the curtains. It was a beautiful day. It was even more beautiful since it was their second wedding anniversary. Tommy had promised him breakfast in bed and since he wasn’t by his side, he had to be in the kitchen. It was a relief because he didn’t think that he could walk. They had started the wild celebrations last night and Tommy had pulled everything out of him.

On their first anniversary, Tommy had still been suffering from the trauma of coming so close to losing his life. So they had kept the celebrations simple and had spent all day at home. They had baked a chocolate cake and had made love in the backyard. And, when he had been buried deep inside his husband, he had promised him a happier life that was free from such horrendous danger.

The first step had been to leave the city. They had moved to L.A. for a clean slate. It hadn’t been an easy decision, but they had agreed that a new environment was critical; they could do with fewer reminders of their old jobs. Their house had been pulled down because of all the secret hiding places, bugs in the walls, and the hidden path to the basement. It had also been difficult to get rid of most of their weaponry. They now kept their favorite weapons in the basement together along with a sex swing.

Yes, now that they had to get their adrenaline fix and workout somewhere else, their sex life had gone even wilder. For a while, he had even needed to force lubrication on Tommy as if he was some kind of a steam engine. He had also used a dildo while he was inside Tommy when Tommy had wanted to try double penetration. Tommy had asked for more roughness and pain, but there had been only so much to give.

That was where step two had come in. Apart from engaging in friendly fights with Tommy, he had also arranged for him to give martial art lessons. It had started out with kids, but now adults came to the class as well, including cops and security guards. Since Tommy couldn’t handle all the students by himself, he always made time to help him out. He moved especially quickly when a cute girl tried to catch Tommy’s attention. Some people just didn’t have enough respect for a wedding band.

Adam chuckled at the thought of the small boy that had come up to them after class last week. He had told Tommy that he wanted to be a cop when he grew up. Tommy had patted him on the head and had said, “Just don’t join the NYPD.” The kid had looked confused, but he and Tommy had enjoyed a good laugh. It was lovely to interact with kids on a regular basis. He adored hearing those little ones laugh at Tommy’s jokes and seeing their short limbs imitate Tommy’s moves. He got to see his Ninja Kitty and all those kittens trying to be fierce. If he said so himself, getting Tommy to give lessons had been a great idea.

Adam stretched before rolling onto his stomach. He pushed his face into Tommy’s pillow and breathed in his scent. Warmth spread in his chest and he felt pure satisfaction. It had been a year, but he still couldn’t believe that he got to have this lifestyle. It was nice not to jog for his life or worry about either of them getting shot. He could just laze around and wait for his husband to feed him.

“I don’t get it!” Tommy stormed in with a big tray. “I think there’s something wrong with the frying pan. We need a new one. Look at what happened to the eggs!”

Adam sat up and looked. He assumed that the eggs were trying to be sunny-side up, but they were rainy-side down; three out of four of them were bleeding yolk. While he was at it, he also looked at the toasts. Were they supposed to be heart-shaped? It was hard to tell. And, the butter that the toasts were lying next to looked way too stiff to get cozy with them. It seemed like the sausages had survived the war without a scratch, but when Tommy put down the tray, they rolled over and showed their burnt backs.

“Ahahaha...” Adam loved his special breakfast. The clumsy Tommy in the kitchen had always been real. “I love you.”

“You better. This was not an easy fight.” Tommy flopped down on the bed and picked up the butter knife. He was going to be all domestic and butter Adam's toast.

Adam laughed some more as Tommy battled against the stubborn butter. It looked like he was trying to stab it in the heart, but he was having trouble getting through its skin. “That’s very brave of you, but we have a microwave, you know.”

“So you don’t expect me to melt it with my love or something?”

“Bwahaha... Oh, Tommy. I know how much you love me. I think last night was more than enough proof.” Adam checked out Tommy’s neck with pride. Tommy was wearing one of his T-shirts and most of the marks were visible above the neck of the shirt.

“Do you want to leave some mooore?” Tommy drawled. Marking him was one of Adam’s biggest kinks.

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t mind. I see a few empty spots.” Adam knew that the love bites were supposed to stand out rather than cover the skin, but Tommy had such smooth skin. His lips tingled, just thinking about marking Tommy’s neck.

Tommy put down the butter knife and tilted his head. “Go ahead, lover boy. Happy anniversary.”

Adam giggled. “Happy anniversary to you too.”

Tommy held onto Adam’s shoulders as he kissed his neck. He hoped that it wouldn’t take too long; he had worked hard on that warm breakfast and he didn’t want it to go to waste. 

 

An hour later, Tommy was in the backyard, patting his belly in the Jacuzzi. He didn’t mean to brag, but the breakfast had been to die for. They had decided that a bath was in order, but he was sitting alone, waiting for Adam who was cleaning up the kitchen. He had offered to help, but Adam had insisted that he should clean up by himself since he had made breakfast on his own. Even though he had smelled a little suspicious, Tommy had let him have it his way. It was fine by him if Adam didn’t want his help.

He let out a happy sigh as the jets worked on his muscles. Last night had been demanding, to say the least; Adam had been determined to give his best performance. If his voice was hoarse this morning, Adam and his sexual prowess were to be blamed. They still documented their sex life whenever they could and he couldn’t wait to jerk off to last night’s footage. He laughed at how red Adam’s face had been when one of the movers had dropped the box full of sex tapes. Thankfully, nothing had been damaged or the mover would’ve paid for it with his life.

“Adam! What’s taking so long? Are you sure you don’t need any help?”

“Yes, I’m sure! I’ll be right there, baby!”

“Okay! But if you don’t hurry up, I’m going to fall asleep!”

He yawned and closed his eyes. Whether it was because of the sunny Californian weather or his laid-back lifestyle, he grew easily sleepy ever since he had moved to L.A. In NYC, the guitar shop had kept him busy even on a day off. He had handed over the shop to Brian who had been thrilled to be its owner. Ashley, Isaac, and Sutan had followed them to help with Adam’s career. Ashley played the bass guitar, Isaac played the drums, and Sutan was in charge of the makeup. After months of playing gigs all over the state, Adam was finally getting offers from a couple of labels. Things were getting exciting.

But as far as he was concerned, the best part of living in L.A. was that Bradley Bell was far away. He didn’t mind it much that Adam seemed to talk to him every once in a while; Bradley didn’t come over at every single opportunity anymore. But a couple of months ago, Adam had talked endlessly on Skype while he had been waiting for him in bed. So it had only been rational to go down the basement and cut off the internet. It was safe to say that his husband had learned his lesson.

“Oh, I was going to ask you to close your eyes, but they’re already closed.” Adam giggled.

“Now I want to open them, but I guess I’m not supposed to.”

“Just give me one second.”

“One.”

“Haha, I knew you’d count. You can open your beautiful eyes now.”

Tommy opened his eyes wide with surprise. Adam was down on one knee in his birthday suit, holding a big, red candy ring. Next to him on the floor was a chocolate ice-cream cake with a tiny mike and a guitar on top. Were they getting married again?

“Wow, that’s a huge rock, baby. I’m going to faint any minute now. You’ll have to pull me out and give me mouth to mouth.” Tommy put the back of his hand on his forehead and let out an exaggerated gasp.

Adam grinned and held up the ring. The pretty princess from ToysRUs who had wanted to give him a candy ring had inspired this whole idea. Last time, Tommy had proposed and it had led to a lovely wedding, but they hadn’t been truthful to each other. This time, things were going to be different and he wanted this unofficial wedding to be fun. “My dearest Tommy Joe, will you please marry me again? I’ve prepared a song to show you how I feel about you.”

Tommy blinked as Adam started to serenade him with one of Queen’s classics. Oh, this was going to be good.

“I was born to love you~ with every single beat of my heart~ Yes, I was born to take care of you~ every single day of my life~”

Adam felt good about the proposal. He thought that it was romantic and fit for a fresh start. “You are the one for me~ I am the man for you~ You were made for me~ You’re my ecstasy~ If I was given every opportunity, I’d kill for your love~”

He heard Tommy chuckle. Well, he _could_ kill someone if they got in the way. “So take a chance with me~ Let me romance with you~ I’m caught in a dream and my dream has come true~ It’s so hard to believe, this is happening to me~ An amazing feeling coming through~”

Tommy put both of his hands on his forehead and sighed. Adam’s voice had gotten stronger and clearer as he now focused all his energy on being a singer. It was wonderful to see him grow and bloom. He loved his husband so much and there were no words to show how proud he was of him.

As soon as the song came to an end, he sprang up and pulled Adam by the arm. He kissed him while Adam moved his long legs into the Jacuzzi. He had planned to give Adam a break, but honestly, Adam had brought this on himself. He couldn’t be expected to keep his hands off him after such a beautiful serenade.

“Does this kiss mean ‘yes’? Or did you just like the song?” Adam sat down with Tommy in his lap and booped Tommy’s nose with the ring.

Tommy was about to say ‘yes’ to the ring when he was reminded of a disturbing incident. “That fucking twink you married. How did you propose to him?”

Adam laughed. “I didn’t. He did. So this is my first and last time proposing.”

“Good. But how did _he_ do it then?”

Adam paled. He didn’t think that Tommy would appreciate the answer. “It wasn’t anything special.”

“Oh, yeah? Why don’t you tell me and I’ll be the judge of that?”

Adam swallowed hard. “Uh, he got down on one knee and put a ring on my dick.”

Tommy crossed his arms. “And?”

“And he sucked me off…”

“Through the ring?”

“Yes…”

“Did you like it?”

“Tommy, it was just a part of the mission. Nobody gives head like you. He doesn’t even have pretty lips like you.”

“Yeah, I noticed.”

Adam wondered how exactly Tommy had noticed. Did he want to ask? Was he ready to handle the answer?

“Don’t worry. He’s alive. He’s probably seen better days, but he’ll live. I could always pay him another visit though if you don’t put that ring on my finger right now.”

Adam knew that this was a test. If he rushed, Tommy would think that he still cared about that twink. So he took his time kissing Tommy’s left hand before putting the ring on his pinky finger. “You’re my only husband, Tommy Joe. You’ve always been the only one. Like I told you, the other record has been expunged.”

“Say that again.” Tommy caressed Adam’s face with both hands.

“Which part? That you’re my only husband?”

“Nah, expunged. I like the meaning and the sound of it.”

“Hahaha, expunged.”

“Again.”

“Expunged.”

Adam said the word over and over again until Tommy kissed him silent. His heart was beating out of his chest from all the love that Tommy was giving him.

“Cake! It’s time for cake…” Tommy panted. The cake was chocolate, so sex would have to wait. Sharing an ice-cream cake with your husband in a warm Jacuzzi sounded like a perfect way to enjoy a dessert.

Adam opened his mouth as Tommy fed him several spoonfuls of cake. It was delicious. “You’re spoiling me, baby.”

“I know. I’m trying to get you nice and pliant, so I can suck you through a cock ring too.”

Adam moaned at the thought of it. Perhaps that would help Tommy get over his one-day marriage. “Tonight?”

Tommy rubbed his chin. He was thinking about right after they took care of the cake, but Adam could use some rest. “Yeah, tonight. I’m looking forward to it.”

 

Adam found out soon enough just how much Tommy had been looking forward to it. He was on his back on their bed, making an embarrassing amount of noise. “Oh, god, Tommy… You’re killing me… I think my brain is melting.”

“Don’t worry, honey. I can only keep you in this ring for half an hour. I care about the well-being of your dick.” Tommy smirked and took a sip of warm water to moisten his throat.

“Then maybe you could let me come right now?” Adam looked up with hopeful eyes.

“Not a chance. I need to wipe the memory of that fucking twink from your mind and body.”

“It’s wiped, baby! It’s wiped clean. I can feel it!”

Tommy patted Adam’s thigh with the hand that still had the candy ring on and went back to his mission. Of course, that was when his phone started to ring. He tried to ignore it, but it kept on ringing.

“It could be important. You should get it…” Adam inwardly thanked whoever that was calling Tommy persistently. He could use a minute or two to catch his breath.

“Urgh, it’s Isaac.” Tommy frowned at the display screen and answered the phone. “Hey, talk fast or you’re going to hear me suck my husband through a cock ring.”

“What…? Ahhhck! Give a guy a warning!”

“That _was_ the warning!”

“I wanted to say congrats and this is what I get?”

“It’s already eight. You could’ve called sooner.”

“I left you a text in the morning, but you never got back to me!”

“Ah, sorry. I was trying to butter Adam’s toast.”

“Oh, Jesus… Is that a sneaky way of saying that you jerked him off?”

“Ahaha… No! Get your mind out of the gutter, man.”

“If it’s in the gutter, it’s all your fault! You have a bad influence on me!”

Tommy laughed his way out of the room after squeezing Adam’s thigh. He wanted to say something to his best friend while he was in such a good mood. “Hey, Isaac. Adam and I have been talking all day about our past and future, and it got me thinking…”

“Uh-oh. I never liked it when you tried to think with your little brain.”

“Just shut up and listen, will you?” Tommy waited until he felt like he had Isaac’s full attention. “You know I don’t have a brother, right?”

“Of course I do. Stop beating around the bush, TJ. I’m sure poor Adam’s suffering. You need to take better care of him. He’s our precious meal ticket!”

Tommy snorted. “I just want you to know that you’re like a brother to me. I never thought you’d come with me all the way to L.A. I wanted to ask you to, but I didn’t want to be selfish.”

“Well, it’s not like I had a choice! You wouldn’t survive without me, regardless of your job.”

“I beg to differ, but seriously man, thanks. Things would’ve felt very different around here without you.”

“I get it, Tommy. The feeling’s mutual. I would’ve been bored out of my skull without you. So stop trying to make me cry or I’ll have to poke you with my drumsticks tomorrow.”

Tommy snickered before clearing his throat. “You know, it’s okay if you want to go back. I’ll manage.”

“No way. Adam’s going to go places and we’ll be right next to him. I’m not going back until I play at the Grammys.”

“Wow, look at you trying to take over the world.”

“And, I’m tired of sitting behind the scene.”

“You still sit at the back of the stage.”

“Yeah, but it’s way better than being in your ear.”

“You loved being in my ear.”

“Oh, I think we have very different definitions of ‘love’.”

Tommy threw his head back and laughed. Whatever love really was, he was sure that he loved exchanging banter with his best friend.

When Tommy made his way back to the bedroom, Adam was playing with his balls while his back arched off the bed. He stood in the doorway, transfixed with wonder. “Sorry. Did I take too long?”

“Kind of. But I imagined you touching me, so it wasn’t too bad.”

A smile on Adam’s lips told Tommy that he wasn’t mad. But he felt the need to make up for it and he happened to be standing at the right spot.

Adam gave Tommy a weird look as he turned the lights on and off. “Tommy?”

“Please tell me you get the message.”

It took Adam a second to realize that Tommy was speaking to him in Morse code. Of course his Ninja Kitty knew Morse code! How badass was that? He let the huge smile split his face. He smiled an awful lot lately, but it couldn’t be helped. He was in love with his husband, his music, and his danger-free life. He was invincible and nothing could stop him from feeling happy.

He waited until the last letter of the message was transmitted. It was time to say it back. “I love you too, Tommy Joe. Now get your pretty ass over here and finish what you started.”

Tommy jumped on the bed and took Adam’s dick back in his mouth. He still considered himself a man on a mission; he still fought for the safety and happiness of his people. The only difference was that he now served his husband and fans instead of a city. But he dreamed that one day he and Adam would get more fans than the population of NYC. One day, they would inspire other people to find love and follow their dreams. One day, they would look back to this day and reminisce together about how wise their decisions had been—along with his sick blowjob skills and Adam’s beautiful cries, of course.

“Tommy!!...”

As Adam shot through the ring, he opened his mouth wider and swallowed it all. He loved that he could get Adam to come this much.

“I’m never going to lose you, right?” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and crawled up Adam’s body. He was getting greedy now that keeping Adam for the rest of his life had become a solid option. The whole anniversary thing was messing with his head.

Adam looked down and ruffled Tommy’s hair. “Of course, you’re never going to lose me. Don’t worry about it. We’ll be careful and manage to grow old together. Then one day, we’ll find a vampire who can bite us and we’ll keep on living together. How does that sound?”

“Unrealistic.” Tommy giggled.

“Unrealistic?” Adam made a shocked sound, which only made Tommy laugh harder. “I’ll tell you what’s unrealistic. You being soft when I just came in your mouth is unrealistic! What is going on?”

“Hahaha, I just got a little sentimental, that’s all. I’m sure I can get hard when this one’s back in play.” Tommy patted Adam’s dick that was busy recovering.

“Well, in the meantime, maybe this could help.” Adam opened the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a candy cane. “I think this will look perfect sticking out of your ass.”

Tommy drooled at the length and thickness of it. It didn’t look like a regular candy cane.

“Yeah, they only had thin ones, so I got it custom-made.”

“Damn, that’s so romantic.” Tommy hurried to get on his hands and knees while Adam lubed up the cane. He moaned when Adam pushed in the sticky tip. He was going to be a mess when this was over, along with Adam’s hand. He would have to lick it clean as a thank you.

“So, together for the next sixty years?” Adam pushed in the cane some more.

“Sixty? Why only sixty? I thought vampires lived forever!” Tommy pushed his ass back.

“I was trying to be realistic.” Adam twisted the cane.

Tommy wanted to think of a good comeback, but he was a little preoccupied. “Fine, sixty years. Not a single day less.”

“Thanks, baby. We’re going to make it.” Adam bent down and kissed Tommy’s back.

“Wait. Are we taping this? Because we totally should.” Tommy looked over his shoulder.

“Yeah, I didn’t turn it off. It’s been on since you put that cock ring on me.”

Tommy grinned as his heart swelled with love. There was no doubt that he had married the right man for him. He turned around and straddled Adam’s lap, writhing as the cane went all the way in. “Kiss me, baby, every morning and every night.”

“I will.” Adam beamed and kissed the love of his life. He hadn’t expected to be this happy after telling Tommy his secret and pursuing another career. But here he was, grinning from ear to ear with a lapful of his pretty kitty who thought the world of him. Tommy was his biggest fan on and off the stage, and wasn’t that the most amazing thing ever? He held his husband tighter in his arms. He was never going to let go. Tommy was stuck with him and he was going to do his best to make his stay as pleasant as possible.

“Hey, are you okay? Why are you tearing up?” Tommy raised his eyebrow.

“It’s just… everything is so right.” Adam caressed Tommy’s face. Could Tommy really feel how much he loved him?

Tommy looked down and checked the state of Adam’s dick. “Hell, yeah. _Now_ everything is so right.”

Adam hooked his chin on Tommy’s shoulder and watched him grab the handle of the candy cane. He groaned in agony as Tommy pulled it out and pushed it back in, teasing him until he couldn’t take it anymore. “Tommy, please… I want to get inside.”

His groan got louder when Tommy threw the cane on the bed and sat on his dick. He would normally let Tommy ride him since it was such a pretty sight, but he didn’t have the patience tonight. So he pushed Tommy on his back and covered him with his body. “Hang on, baby. It’s going to get rough.”

Tommy chuckled and wrapped his limbs around his husband. “Do your worst. I’m ready.”

Adam started to move in and out of Tommy while kissing him with all the love that he had. He could only hope that they would get to keep their promises. There would be no love stronger and no music sweeter than theirs as long as they kept their hearts on each other.

 

THE END.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it’s done! :D I wish I could’ve finished it before going to London since I feel like I’ve got rusty in those few weeks, but oh well… This was the best I could do and I hope it was worth the wait :) I’d like to thank everyone who’s been reading this far and hope that you were entertained.  
> I started writing this story because I'm a fan of the Mr. & Mrs. Smith movie and wanted to get some practice writing action. It's been a while since I wrote a long story so I suffered, but I managed to reach the end thanks to everyone who took the time to encourage me along the way. Thank you so much and I look forward to seeing you soon with a romantic fantasy set in Heaven, featuring badass angel!Tommy and confused human!Adam. Thank you! *tears up*


End file.
